Catherine family Issues
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place during the seventh season and the time space before the eighth season of the show. Catherine found out Lindsey is pregnant and she is going to be a grandmother. Catherine has to deal with Lindsey pregnancy as dealing with Sara Sidle be pregnant, which means she has to pull longer hours at work as she try to be there for Lindsey. Nick and Catherine are together whole cast
1. Chapter one: Mom I am pregnant

Author note: The two chapters of this fan fiction is a week and half ahead of the fan fiction the longest months of Sara Sidle life and the two fan fictions are on the same time line once the longest months of Sara Sidle life get to chapter ten and this one is on chapter three. for pictures of babies dolls used to base the baby character for Sara, Lindsey, Warrick and Sofia, you can go to my profile but mostly like the picture will do not show up so me a Email at makeitorbreakitlove81 and title the email character pictures and in the email say what fan fiction you are reading so I will know what url to sent you.

Chapter one: Mom I am pregnant!  
On a Monday morning a tired, dirty and slightly under the weather Catherine walks into her house after a long hard night at work, Catherine walks over to the couch and drop her purse onto the couch. She then sits down on the couch and take her black high heel boots off. Catherine then stands up from the couch and looks over at the front door and sees her daughter Lindsey's backpack still sitting by door, even though the school bus came 20 minutes ago. Catherine looks down at her dirty black dress pant and red blouse and yawns into her left hand and is thinking I hope that I am not getting the flu and stomach flu that is going around the crime lab again. Catherine head upstairs to the second floor of the house and then walks down the hallway to her daughters' bedroom door. Catherine knocks on the closed bedroom door, but get no answers, so she open up the door and sees Lindsey laying on her bed asleep, with her back to the bedroom door. Catherine walks over to her daughter bed and lightly shakes Lindsey.

"Lindsey, you are going to be late for school. Get up and get ready for school."

"I have already missed the bus mom."

"I will take you to school, so get up and get ready for school."

"I do not want to go today. I am really tire and feeling out of shorts mom."  
Catherine looks at her daughter and Lindsey does not look sick to her. Catherine puts her right hand onto Lindsey's forehead, which does not feel warm. Catherine takes her hand off Lindsey's forehead and then put her hands on her hip.

"You do not have a fever, so get up right now."

"Fine."

Catherine walks out of Lindsey's bedroom and head downstairs, at the same time Lindsey roll onto her back and then sit up in bed. Lindsey then places her hand onto her stomach and is thinking I still have not started my monthly, I have never been late before this can't be good and you add the fact that I have been so tried the last few weeks and now my stomach is bothering me, could I be pregnant or I'm I coming down with the stomach flu? Lindsey gets out of bed and walks over to her closet, hoping that she is just getting the stomach flu, because she is not ready to be pregnant or be someone mom. Meanwhile, Catherine is in the kitchen and making a pot of coffee, but the smell is starting to upset her stomach, like it has the past week and half. Catherine is filling a travel mug with fresh coffee when she sees Lindsey walking into the living room and then up to the front door of the house. Lindsey grabs her backpack, as her mom walks into the living room and then walk over to the couch.

"I am ready mom and I will be waiting for you in the SUV."

Lindsey open up the front door of the house and then head outside, as Catherine puts on her black high heel boots. A few minutes later Catherine is driving her daughter to school. Catherine stops for a red light and look over at Lindsey who looking out the passenger side window of the SUV. Catherine notices that Lindsey is wearing a black skirt that is four inches above the knee and a pink tank top with thin straps and a long sleeve blouse over the tank top and Lindsey only buttoned up the last five buttons of the blouse.

"Lindsey what time did you get home last night?"

"I did not go out mom, I stay in and did my homework then went to bed because I have been really tired the last few weeks."

"Did that boy Kevin you been dating come over?"

"Yes but all we did was study, he misses school all last week because of the stomach flu and I was helping him catch up on his homework."

"You know there is no boys allow at the house when I am not home!"

"Calm down mom, his seventeen and half year old sisters stay at the house with us and work on her homework, then take Kevin home after he finishes his homework."

At the same time Catherine pulls into the high school parking lot and drop Lindsey off by the main doors of the high school. Lindsey looks out the window at the doors of the school and then looks over at her mom, who look tired and Lindsey can tell her mom is not happy with her.

"Lindsey's I want you to come home after school gets out today and do not have anyone over tonight. I want you to go to bed early and get some rest seeing that you been really tired the last few weeks and was feeling out of short this morning!"

"Ok mom, I was planing on do that anyway yawning."

"I love you Lindsey."

"I know mom."

Lindsey gets out of the SUV and grabs her backpack, then close the SUV door. Catherine watch Lindsey's walk up to the main door of the high school and then watch her daughter walk into the school. Catherine pulls out of the parking lot and goes home. Once home Catherine takes a shower and then changes into a pair of gray pajama pants and a gray nightshirt. Catherine then lay down on her bed and falls to sleep right away. Catherine has only been a sleep for a few minutes when her cellphone goes off. Catherine pick up the cellphone from the nightstand and then looks at the call ID and see it's the crime lab calling her.

"Willow speaking, who is this?"

"Catherine's it is Ecklie. I need you to meet Grissom, Greg, Nick, Sara and Warrick at 41 Beck Street there been a 419 of a family of ten."

"Ok."

Catherine hits end on the cellphone, then set the cellphone on the nightstand. Catherine gets out of bed and throw on a pair of dark gray dress pants and a black long sleeve blouse and a few minutes later Catherine is head to the crime scene. Nine and half minutes later Catherine pulls up to the house that the 419 happen and at the same time Sara pulls her car up behind Catherine's car. A minute later Sara and Catherine get out of their cars and the two of them looks at each other. Then Catherine and Sara get their crime scene kits out of the back of their cars. A short time later Catherine and Sara walk up to the house together.

"Did you get any sleep Catherine?"

"I get home to find out that Lindsey over sleep and miss her bus. So I had to take to her school, after she stops trying to get out of going."

"She wanting to stay home?"

"Yes she said she was tired and felt out of short, but I made her go to school because she does not have a fever. But she has been really grumpy the last couple of weeks."

Sara and Catherine have reached the front door of the house and see Gil Grissom waiting at the front door for them and Catherine and Sara sees that he does not look happy with them.

"Sara and Catherine this is not talking hour, it is a crime scene where ten people were killed last night, now go into the house and starts doing your jobs."

"Gil why is the day shift not working this case?"

"Sara most of them had to be in court today and a few of the day shift CSI is still out sick. Has either of you seen Nick, Greg or Warrick?"

"(Sara and Catherine) no."

"Get inside the house Sara and Catherine!"

Grissom turns his back on Catherine and Sara and walks into the house, at the same time Catherine looks at Sara who is looking at Gil Grissom back with a worried look on his face.

"He grumpy today Sara."

"He has a migraine."

"That is no reason to take it out on us, all of us have been up all night too."

"And have not got any sleep either."

Sara and Catherine walk into the house and see that Grissom has started processing the living room, which is on the left-hand side when you enter the house. Sara and Catherine head upstairs and take the five bodies that are on the second floor. Once on the landing of the second floor Catherine and Sara see the five bodies laying in the hallway and the two female CSI notices the bodies were drag out of the bedrooms and into the hallway.

"Cath I start taking pictures in the bedrooms and you can take pictures of the bodies."

Before Catherine can say anything to Sara, Sara turns to the right and walk through the bedroom door that is right after the staircase and on the right-hand side if standing with your back to the staircase. Catherine set her crime scene kit down beside the staircase and then open up the kit. She takes a pair of latex gloves out and puts the gloves on. She then takes the camera out of the crime scene kit and start taking pictures of the dead bodies that were shoots in the knees and stab nineteen times. As Catherine is taking the pictures she is thinking about Lindsey and is a little worry about her daughter because Lindsey love school and never wants to stay home from school. Lindsey fights to go to school when sick because she does not want to miss any school. At the same time Sara is taking pictures of the blood trails from the bodies of two teen girls, which leads from the beds and out of the bedroom door. Two hours later Sara and Catherine are finish upstairs and the two of them walks downstairs to see that Warrick, Greg and Nick never did slow up and Grissom is very angry at them for not show up, Sara walks up to Gil and Kneel beside him.

"Catherine and I will finish up the first floor Gil."

"Fine and I only get half of the living done and not check the rest of the downstairs yet. I will be outside processing around the house."

Gil Grissom stands up and walks out of the living room and heads outside. At the same time Sara gets to work processing the area of the living room that Gil Grissom has not get too. Catherine goes into the kitchen and gets to work processing the room. It takes Sara and Catherine an hour and half to finish processing the rooms of the house and once done Catherine's takes all the evidences that were from the house to the crime lab and Sara helps Gil Grissom finish up outside. After Catherine gets to the crime lab, she checks the evidences in and then takes the blood swabs to DNA. Once in the DNA Lab Catherine find there is no one in the DNA lab. Hodges walks out of the lab and walks out up to Hodges.

"Where is Wendy at?"

"She is in restrooms and she been in and out of there all morning."

At the same time Wendy walks by Hodges and Catherine with her arm wrapped around her stomach. Hodges walks away from Catherine and walks toward the trace lab. Catherine walks into the DNA lab and then walks over to the counter and at the same time Wendy goes back to work. Catherine set the evidence bags onto the counter and looks at Wendy, who looks tired and flush.

"Here some blood swabs for you to run DNA on."

"Ok Catherine, I will run them next and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Wendy and is everything all right?"

"Ahem yes everything is fine."

"You not tell me the truth Wendy."

At the same time Catherine's cellphone start to ring, she takes the cellphone off her hip and see it is Lindsey's cellphone number.

"I have to take this its Lindsey."

"That fine Catherine. I have to use the restroom again, can you watch the lab Ecklie hate when I leave the evidence in here without anyone watch it?"

Catherine shakes her head yes and Wendy runs out of the lab, at the same time Catherine start talking into her cellphone.

"Hello."

"Mom please can I go home?"

"Why do you want to go home Lindsey?"

"Because I'm tired and I do not feel well."

"Do you have a sore throat, upset stomach, fever or any other cold or flu symptoms?"

"My stomach is bothering me a little, but I do not have a sore throat or any other cold or flu symptoms."

"Fine you can leave school and go home, I will call the school and tell them you have a doctor appointment and will not be in school the rest of the day. But if you do not have a fever or throwing up tomorrow you are going to school and stay there all day."

"Thank you mom. I will see you at home."

"I am at working, so I will see you when I get home later."

"Ok mom."

Lindsey and Catherine hits end on they cell phones. Catherine looks around the DNA lab as she calls the high school to let them know Lindsey leaving school because of a doctor appointment and will not be in the rest of her classes for the day. At the same time Lindsey shut her locker door and then grabs her backpack off the hallway floor. Lindsey then put her backpack on her back ad then walks toward the main doors of the school. A few minutes later Lindsey is walking to Ross view drug store, which her mom does not go to or that she has never been too, because she does not want anyone know that she might be pregnant and is buying a home pregnancy test. Once inside the store Lindsey walks over to the feminine care alley and start looking at the home pregnancy tests, she looks at each of the pregnancy tests and grabs two boxes that say early pregnancy tests on the boxes, because it was buy one get the other free. Lindsey then walks away from the feminine care alley and goes and pays for them. A few minutes later Lindsey is walking home and it takes Lindsey fifteen minutes to get home. Lindsey walks through the front door of the house and drop her backpack by the front door. Then shut and locks the front door of the house, Lindsey then heads upstairs and into the bathroom and take one of the early pregnancy tests and wait the three minutes. Once the three minutes are up Lindsey looks at the test and see two pink lines, which means she is pregnant and start talking to herself.

"My mom is going to freak out if she finds out I'm pregnant."

Lindsey walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom hold the early pregnancy test she just takes and the box of the unused pregnancy test. Lindsey throws the use one out in her bedroom trash can and then hide the unused one under her bed. Lindsey then lays down and cries herself to sleep. Meanwhile, at the crime lab Catherine is waiting for Wendy to get back from the restroom, when Ecklie walks into the DNA lab and look at Catherine.

"Where is Wendy at?"

"She in the restroom."

"Again?"

At the same time Wendy walks back in the DNA lab and look at Ecklie and Catherine.

"Wendy's you are getting behind on your work stop use the restroom every three minutes!"

Wendy does not say anything, but sits down on her desk seat and look at Ecklie with an evil look.

"Ecklie don't you have something more important you could be doing?"

"No Catherine."

"I will get to work once you leave my lab Ecklie."

"fine, and lose the attitude Wendy."

Ecklie walks out of the DNA lab and once in the hallway he starts walking toward Gil Grissom's office. Inside the DNA lab Catherine is looking at Wendy who has laid her head down on the desk and has her eyes close. Catherine can tell by looking at Wendy that she is unwell. Catherine walks up to Wendy and puts her left hand on Wendy's forehead, which is warm to the touch. Catherine takes her hand off of Wendy's forehead and gives the DNA tech a worried look.

"Wendy's you are running a fever and look unwell, did you catch the flu or the stomach flu that is going around the lab?"

"Coughing, yes. I feel awful Catherine. I can't keep anything down. In addition I have diarrhea, a sore throat and a cough."

"You need to go home and rest Wendy."

"I am going to go home, I called the swing shift DNA tech before coming back to the lab and he on his why here, I also tell him what needs to get done."

"Then go home Wendy."  
"Could you give me a ride home, because I am not up to drive myself home?"

"Sure, I wanting to take a break and swing by my house and check on Lindsey, she went home sick from school."

Wendy stands up from the desk chair and then Wendy and Catherine walking out of the DNA lab and start walking toward the entrance of the crime lab, Willow and Catherine are almost to the entrance of the lab, when Ecklie and Grissom both stop in front of them and Ecklie starts to talk.

"I tell you to get to work Wendy!"

"The swing shift DNA tech is coming in, I am going home sick because I caught that flu and stomach flu that going around the lab."

"And where are you going Catherine?"

"Gil I am giving Wendy a ride home and then swing by my house to check on Lindsey she went home sick from school."

(Grissom and Ecklie) do not take too long and hurry back Catherine."

"Fine"

Catherine and Wendy walk away from Gil and Ecklie and walk out of the crime lab. Once outside Wendy follows Catherine to her SUV in the parking lot. Ten minutes later Catherine is parked in front of the doors of Wendy's apartment building and watching Wendy walk toward the apartment building, because Catherine wants to make sure Wendy get inside before taking off. Fifteen minutes later Catherine walks into her house and as Catherine is walking upstairs she hears Lindsey throwing up in the bathroom. Catherine walks up to the bathroom door, which is open and sees Lindsey kneel in front of the toilet throwing up. Catherine walks into the bathroom and pulls her daughters' hair out of her face. A minute and half later Lindsey stop throwing up and Catherine lets go of Lindsey hair. Lindsey sit down on the bathroom floor and puts her back up against the wall and start crying.

"Lindsey are you ok?"

"I'm really sorry mom."

"Baby you do not need to be sorry for come down with the stomach flu it is going around."

I do not have the stomach flu mom, I'm pregnant!"

"What do you just say Lindsey?"

"I going to have a baby mom, I take a pregnancy test when I get home for school, because my monthly is late and the test was positive."

"That mean you three weeks pregnant and are due August 20, 2007."

"Yes, I think that would be when I am due mom."

"But Lindsey you are only fifteen-year-old, you are still a kid yourself."

Lindsey stop looking at her mom and lean over the toilet and start throwing up into toilet. Catherine grabs two hair ties off the bathroom sink and then pull Lindsey's hair into a ponytail and put one hair tie into her daughters' hair. Catherine then takes the ponytail and makes a bun, then put the second hair ties into Lindsey hair to hold the bun. Catherine looks at Lindsey, who is still throwing up into the toilet for a few minutes and then Catherine walks out of the bathroom and heads downstairs and into the living room. Once in the living room Catherine sits down on the couch and then take her cellphone off her hip and dials Gil Grissom cellphone after three rings Gil answers his cellphone.

"Mr. Grissom speaking."

"Hi Gil, It is Catherine."

"Where are you, I told you too get back here as soon as you could and that was 39 minutes ago? It does not take that long to drop Wendy off at her apartment then swing by your house to see how Lindsey doing."

"I need to take a personal day Gil."

"What, I'm already short Greg, Nick and Warrick the three of them left a message on my voice mail on my office phone and cellphone telling me they had to take sick days because they have the flu and stomach flu, which by the way is your felt and the day shift CSI fault."

"Sara was sick at the same time as me and the day shift it is not all my fault and I am sorry Gil, cell in some of swing shift CSI to help because I have a family emergency here."

"I am sorry for going off at you, I just have a really bad migraine, is Lindsey ok?"

"She pregnant Gil!"

"She only fifteen-year-old."

"I know that!"

"What is her due date?"

"She is due on August 20."  
"Take as many days off as you need Catherine."

"Thank you."

Catherine hit the end button on her cellphone, then puts her cellphone back on her hip. Catherine stands up from the couch and then head upstairs. A minute later Catherine walks into her daughters' bedroom and sits down on Lindsey' bed and waits for her to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Lindsey walks into her bedroom and sits down on the bed next to her mom. Lindsey looks at her mom and tears are running down Lindsey's face. Catherine put her arms around her daughter and give her a big hug.

"I am sorry mom, I thought I did everything right. I took the pill for five months before I had sex with Kevin and he uses a condom, I thought that I would not be able to get pregnant, despite his condom slip off since I was on the pill. I stop taken the pill the first day that my monthly was late. Mom, I have no Idea what to do, I said I was never going to be like you were at my age and run away from home and become a stripper and now I made a big mistake by getting pregnant. At lest you were older and had more life experience when you had me. I am only a sophomore in high school. You have to be so mad at me and you are probably going to ground me for the rest of high school."

"I am mad at you, but I am not going to ground you for getting pregnant. I am more mad that you do not tell me that you were going to go to see the gynecology and go on the pill and also that you were planing to have sex with Kevin and not let me know."  
"I thought you would not let me!"

"It your choice when you have sex for the first time not mine, but I would have like to know. So if you hand any question about the pill even after seeing the gynecology, I could answer them for you."

"How did I get pregnant when I was on the pill, I think it was supposed to prevent it in cause the condom did not work?"

"The pill is only 99% effective; which mean there is still a small change a person can get pregnant even when you use the pill. The only way to prevent getting pregnant is not to have sex at all."

"Mom what I'm I going to do?"

"Does Kevin know you are pregnant?"

"No."

"The first thing you need to do is have Kevin and his Mom and Dad come over for dinner tonight so we can tell them about you being pregnant."

"Ok, I will call him as soon as school gets out."

"No I will call his mom and invite them over for dinner tonight."

"Ok, I want some time to myself to think mom."

"That is fine."

Catherine stands up from the bed and then walks out of Lindsey's bedroom and head downstairs. Catherine walks into the living and grabs the cordless phone, then call Mrs. Spring (Kevin mother), at the same time Lindsey is laying on her bed and is thinking about what she wants to do.  
That evening Catherine, Lindsey, Mr. Spring, Mrs. Spring, Kevin who has dark brown hair, long rectangular face, eyes shape is round and eyes blue, a medium size nose with a long profile and sharp lips shape and five foot five inches' tall and Katie Spring who is five foot seven inches tall with dark brown hair, an oval face shape, thin lips, round eye shape with brown eyes, thin round eyebrows, small defined nose shape with an inverted triangle body is all sitting around the table in the dinner room. That is at the back of the house on the right-hand side if standing outside the house looking at the front of the house. As the Mr. and Mrs. Spring and Katie gets to know Lindsey and Catherine, the six of them are having roast chicken, green beans and baked potato and for the dessert they will be having apple pie. Mr. Spring is getting second, when his wife looks at Catherine Willows and then Mrs. Spring start to talk.

"Mrs. Willows, what is it that was so important that you need to see as tonight?"  
"You should ask Lindsey that."

"Lindsey's what is this about?"

"I'm pregnant and Kevin is the father."

Mr. and Mrs. Spring drop they fork and look at Kevin and Lindsey with looks of shock on they faces. Mr. Spring is the first to say anything and he looks right at Lindsey and Kevin when he starts to talk.

"What were the two of you thinking, having sex? You are both only fifteen years old and are too young to even talk about sex."

"I am old enough to talk about sex and to have sex dad."

"Do not talk to your father like that Kevin and it says in the bible to wait to be sexual active to you are married, you two are both sins. Kevin's you are no long live under your father and my roof and you are no long my son."

"God mom, if he is a sin so am I, I have been pregnant three time now and had three miscarriage and you have not figured out that I was pregnant or lost the babies. You know when I ask to stay home today and you would not let me, it was because I was having the third miscarry."

"You said that you were having cramps and you are no longer welcome at home either Katie."

"Fine I was moving out tomorrow anyway I've got my own apartment and it has two bedrooms, Kevin's you can stay at my place."

"Thank you Katie and Lindsey do you want to keep the baby?"

"I could not bear to give the baby up, so I am going keep it."

"Then I will be there for you. I will get a part time job to help pay for the baby and anything that the baby might need and I will stay in school, so I can get a high pay job."

"Thank you Kevin and Mom can I be excuse from the table the smell of the food is upsetting my stomach?"

"Yes Lindsey you can be excuse from the table and Kevin and Katie's you can stay here tonight."

"(Kevin and Katie" thank you Ms. Willows."

Mr. And Mrs. Spring stands up and walks out of the dinning room and then Mr. and Mrs. Spring leave Catherine Willows's house. At the same time Catherine, Kevin and Katie finish eating dinner and then Kevin goes upstairs to check on Lindsey. The next day after school Kevin and Katie go to get they clothing and other things they want and all of they things were already laying on the front yard of they mom and dad houses.


	2. Chapter two: Jefferson High school

Chapter two: Jefferson High school

A couple days later on Wednesday Catherine is sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book called what to expect during a teenage pregnancy, when her cellphone rings. Catherine grabs her cellphone off of the coffee table and look at the number to see Gil Grissom's office phone number. Catherine flips the cellphone open and put the cellphone up to her right ear.

"Willows speaking."

"Hi Catherine, I need you to meet Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick and I at Jefferson High school there has been a school shooting.

"I will be there right away!"

Catherine flips the cellphone close and then drop the book she had been reading onto the couch. Catherine then stands up from the couch. Catherine goes and gets her side arm and ID and a few moments later grabs her kit and then runs outside and runs over to her SUV. Once in the SUV Catherine turn the flash light on and a minute later Catherine is speeding to Jefferson High school and she gets there before Gil, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Sara. Sofia who is standing outside of the high school walks sees Catherine has got there and Sofia walks over to Catherine SUV that is parked in front of the high school.

"You get here fast?"

"I need to know who were shoots and did they catch the shooter?"

"Kevin Spring and Katie Spring were shot but are still alive, there were seven other students that got shoot and did not make it the names of these students are Stacey bee, Jennifer cheep, Bethany Heart, Annie Cat, Amy Cat, Amber cat, and Sara Bee. The seven students who dead were freshman, and Kevin Spring is a sophomore his sister is a senior and to let you know Lindsey is fine, she stays in the restroom and hide in a stall until I found her, when I was clearing the girls' restroom. No, we have not caught the shooter yet."

At the same time Sara, Gil, Warrick, Nick and Greg walk over to Sofia and Catherine with they crime scene kits in they hand. Catherine and Sofia notice that Nick and Greg nose are bright red. In addition Sofia and Catherine notice that Nick, Warrick and Greg look feverish, tired and have they left arms wrapped around they stomach. Nick and Greg set they crime scene kits down and pull tissue out of left jean pocket and then Greg and Nick starts to blow they nose, at the same time Catherine start to talk to her co-workers.

"Gil, you do know that Lindsey goes to Jefferson High school."

Gil does not say anything, because before he is able to open his month to say anything Sara start talking to Catherine.

"Is Lindsey all right?"

"Lindsey is fine Sara, she did not get hurt or shoot."

"Yes I know that Lindsey goes to Jefferson High school Cath, but I need the whole night shift working this case, I made Nick, Warrick and Greg come to the crime scene and they have that flu and stomach flu that is going around the crime lab. Since Lindsey did not get hurt, you are able to work the crime scene."

"Sofia's where is my daughter right now?"

"She went with Kevin and Katie Spring to the Desert Palm hospital."

"Ok, I just need to know but I figure she went with Kevin to the hospital they are dating each other."

"I thought the two of them were dating because of the way they were acting. Lindsey run to Kevin as soon as I let her out of the restroom."

"Sofia and Catherine will you stop talking long enough for me to tell everyone what I want them to do?"

"(Sofia and Catherine) yes Gil."

"Greg and Nick you are to process around the building, Warrick you are inside the school with me. Catherine and Sara I wanted the two of you to go to Desert Palm hospital and colleted the evidence the doctors are removing from Kevin and Katie."

"(Sarah and Catherine) Sure Gil."

"I will drive Sara."

"That is fine Catherine."

Nick and Greg picks up they crime scene kits, Nick start walks to the left side of the front of school building and Greg walks to the right side of the front of the school building and start to process outside of the school building. At the same time Warrick, Gil and Sofia walk into the school, as Sara and Catherine walk out to Catherine Car. On the way to the hospital Sara keep looking out the window try to keep her mind of the fact that Catherine has turned the flash lights on and is drive really fast and so far has hit every bump in the road, which is causing her stomach to do flip flops. Sara wishes that Grissom would just let her work the crime scene at the school it would have bothered her stomach a lot less then ride in a car, Grissom and Catherine both know about her being pregnant and riding in vehicle is one of the things that cause her morning sickness to act up the most. Sara turns her head away from the window and look at Catherine.

"I know you want to get there to check on Lindsey for herself Cath, but can you slow down some and try not to hit so many bumps!"

"Sorry forget Sara, It just a lot has happened in the last few days with Lindsey I just really want to get there fast."

"I understand, I just do not want to get sick in your SUV on the way to collect evidence, for the school shooting and I thought Lindsey was just not feeling well on Monday is all, Grissom says she was having really bad cramps when I ask him what was wrong with Lindsey."

"Oh God Sara don't I wish that what it was!"

"It must be something personal if Gil just said that it was cramp and did not tell me the whole truth. Catherine If you need to talk, you know you can talk to me."

"Good because I need to tell someone beside just Gil. Lindsey pregnant and Kevin Spring is the baby father Sara. Lindsey has to be really upset right now."

"I will get the evidences from the doctors Cath and you can go check on Lindsey and see how she holding up."

At the same time Catherine pulls her SUV into the parking lot of Desert Palm hospital. Catherine pulls into the fifth parking space in the first row of the visit parking lot.

"Thank you, Sara."

"You are welcome."

Catherine puts the SUV into the park position and then turn SUV off. Then Catherine and Sara get out of the SUV and Sara grabs some evidence bags out of her crime scene kit that in the back of the SUV. Then Sara and Catherine walk up to the main doors of the hospital and once inside the hospital Sara and Catherine take the stairs to the fifth floor of the hospital and walks to the surgery waiting room. Sara reaches the door to the waiting room first and open up the door and lets Catherine go in first and Catherine sees Lindsey sitting on the loveseat across from the waiting room door. Lindsey sees her mom and stand up from the loveseat. Lindsey then runs over to her mom and Catherine wraps her arms around Lindsey and then kiss Lindsey's forehand. Sara walk up next to Catherine and looks at Catherine hug her daughter.

"Lindsey has Kevin or Katie come out of surgery yet?"

"Not yet Sara."

"It looks like we have to wait."

"Is that all that Kevin and Katie are to you some victims of a school shooting?"  
"Lindsey, don't talk to Sara like that."

"But all she cares about is doing her job mom, god why could Grissom not sent Nick at lest he cares about people feeling."

"Lindsey, you know Sara care about people feeling too."

"Sara does not care about people feeling, if she did she would not have say "great it looks like we have to wait."

"You just moody and upset about what happens Lindsey."

"No, I'm not mom!'

"Catherine, its ok she has a right to be upset with me I should have say it different. Lindsey's I really sorry you boyfriends got shot."

"I am sorry I was mean to you Sara. I just been really grumpy the last few weeks."

"Join the club, so have I."

"It happens when you are pregnant because of all the change in your hormones and changes that your bodies are going through. The two of you are just going to have to a deal with it."  
Sara, Catherine and Lindsey walks over to the row of chairs that is nearest to the doors that the doctors who are during Kevin and Katie surgeries will come out off once the surgeries are over and the three of them sit down on the chairs.  
Three hours later the doctor that was doing Kevin Surgery come out and right behind him is the doctor that did Katie Surgery and the second doctor is a female. The two doctors walk up to Sara and hand her the bullets that were taken out of Kevin and Katie Spring, then the doctors walk over to Lindsey and Lindsey sees the name tags said Dr. Post and Dr. Post.

"Can you tell me how Kevin and Katie Spring are doing?"

"You are not Family and normal I or my wife would not be able to tell you anything but since it was Katie eighteen Birthday today she signs a release form for her and her bother that allow me and my wife to be able to tell you along with the police and CSI that come to ask about how they are doing."

"Ok, just tell me then."

"I successful remove the bullet for Kevin right knee cap and fix the Damage the bullet did to his ACL, M.C.L. and PCL. He will have to stay on crutch for six to twelve weeks and after that he will to have physical therapy. He was lucking he jump up when he did or the bullet would have hit his chest.

"He jump up?"

"Yes Ms. Willow Kevin was kneeling on the ground, when he saw the gunman coming and when the gunmen point the gun at his chest he jump up really fast and the gunman fire the gun at the sometime, by the time the bullet reach Kevin it hit him right in the right knee cap."

"What about his sister Katie?"

"I successful removed the bullet from her spinal cord, but there was too much damage to the spinal cord and she is now a paraplegia, but the damage was to the segments T-9 to T-12 so Katie still has full movement of her head and neck and is able to use her arms and hands. In addition sitting balance of people with lower spinal cord injuries is usually very good and she will have good truck control and good abdominal muscle control too. There was no damage to the S3, S4 and S5 so Katie will have full control of her bladder, bowel and sex organs and the anal and other pelvic muscles. Do you have anymore question for me Lindsey?"

"Yes can I see Kevin and Katie now?"

"Yes, but only for a minute they are in recover room and in beds next to each other, then I have to ask you to leave so Miss. Sidle and Ms. Willows can ask then question, my husband and I have to ask you to keep it short Miss. Sidle and Ms. Willows."

"(Sara, Catherine and Lindsey) I will."

Lindsey grabs her purse and backpack and Sara and Catherine grab they purses. Then Sara, Catherine and Lindsey follow the doctors through the waiting room and into the recover room. Dr. Post and Dr. Post point to the fifth and sixth bed, Catherine, Lindsey and Sara walk over to the fifth and sixth bed. Lindsey walks up beside the fifth bed, which is the bed that Kevin is using and Lindsey smiles at her boyfriend, who gives her a weak smile back. Catherine and Sara stop at the end of the fifth bed and looks at Lindsey.

"Sara and I will go talk to Katie first, when we have finish with Kate. You can go sees her."

"Ok mom."

"Lindsey thank god you are ok."

"I am fine and I'm just happy that you did not get hurt worst Kevin."

At the same time Sara and Catherine walks up to the sixth bed and to Katie Springs, who is looking at her little brother and Lindsey, the two CSI sees that Katie is crying as she watching her brother and Lindsey. Sara and Catherine let Katie watch Lindsey and Kevin for a few more moments, then Catherine clears her throat to get Katie attention. Katie turns her head toward Catherine and Sara that are standing beside her bed on the left-hand side.

"Katie, this is Sara Sidle and of cause I am Catherine Willows. I know that you just went through a major life change event and your life is never going to be the same again."

"But we need to ask you if you know who shot you and why he or she would do it."

"Miss Sidle, I would not let Bill Den into the girl's restroom, his ex was in there and he was mad at her."

"Why did you not let him go into the restroom?"

"I know that Lindsey was in the restroom because I just come out of the restroom. I did not want her or my best friend sister to get hurt. So I stand in front of the door and would not let him go into the restroom. Then he pulls a gun out and shoots me."

"I do not need to ask anymore, do you have any question Catherine?"

"No."

"Miss. Sidle and Ms. Willow there were more then one shooter in the high school, there were four other gunmen."

"(Catherine and Sara) thank you for telling us."

Sara and Catherine walk away from Katie and over to the nurse desk and Catherine's lean against desk and just look at Sara.

"Do you want me to talk to Kevin by myself?"

"Yes."

Sara walks over to Kevin bed and Lindsey walks away from her boyfriend and walks over to Katie's bed. At the same time Sara sits down on the chair on the right side of Kevin's bed.

"I am Sara Sidle and I work for LVPD crime labs. Can you tell me what happens and if you know the person or persons that shot you?"

"I do not know the names of the shooters, I think the shooters are in my sister grade, which is 12th grade. I was kneeling to pick up a textbook that fall out of the locker that Lindsey and I share. When I look up, I saw four gunmen coming at me the first one point his gun at me and I jump up really fast and at the sometime he fired the gun and it hit my knee as you can see. Do you have anything else you need to ask me, because I'm really tire?"

"No, you can get some rest now."

Sara walks away from Kevin's bed and over to the nurse desk where Catherine is standing, a minute later Lindsey walk over to her mom and Sara and then three of them walks out of the recover room and then start walking to the elevators. A few minutes later at Catherine SUV, Catherine is open up the driver door, Sara open up the passenger door and Lindsey is open up the back door on the passenger side of the SUV. The three of them get into the SUV and then puts on they seatbelts. Catherine looks at Lindsey in the review mirror and see that Lindsey looks tired.

"Lindsey, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, can I go to the lab and work on my homework in the break room because I do not want to be alone. I hear Katie tell you and Sara she would not move away from the restroom door, because she did not want me or her best friend sister to get hurt."

"Sure Lindsey you can come to the crime lab with us."

Catherine starts her SUV up and then Catherine pulls out of the parking space and a minute later Catherine is driving toward the crime lab. Once at the crime lab Catherine, Sara and Lindsey had to Ballistic lab and give the bullets to Bobby, then Sara, Catherine and Lindsey head to the break room. When the two female CSI and Lindsey walk into the break room the three of them see Greg asleep on the break room couch and Nick and Warrick asleep in the two chairs across from the couch.

"Look mom and Sara Nick, Warrick and Greg look so cute and sweet asleep on the job."

"Poor boys they catch the flu and stomach flu and processing one crime scene wear them out."  
"You are so right on that one Sara and they do look cute asleep Lindsey."

At the same time Gil Grissom walks into the break room and he walks over to Lindsey, Catherine and Sara who are standing by the couch watching Greg, Nick and Warrick sleep.

"Nick, Warrick and Greg probably bug Gil the whole time asking him to let them go home sick."

"You are so right on that one Sara, as you can see I did not let them go home and I did not tell them they could take break to sleep either. "

With that Grissom turns on the tv break room and turns the volume up really loud. Greg, Warrick and Nick all wake up and look around the room in shock. At the same time Sara turns volume down the tv, Greg looks at Gil Grissom and start to talk.

"Ah-choo Grissom way did you do that for?"

"Because you were asleep on the job, If Wendy could come in and process all the DNA evidence, when she twice as sick as you are Greg. Then I think that you, Nick and Warrick can stay awake and work the case too."

"Yes get to work and figure out who the five gunmen are and why they did it."

"(Nick, Warrick and Greg) Stay out of this Lindsey."

"Do not talk to Lindsey like that and Catherine, Lindsey and I all ready take the bullet from Kevin and Katie Spring to Ballistics and Bobby Dawson is running them to see if they are register to anyone, Gil."

"Great Sara at lest the two bullets from the two victims that lived are now being run, maybe Bobby's will be able to tell us something soon. Sara head back to the Ballistic lab and see what Greg go run the fingerprints through AFIS. Nicks go to trace and see what Hodges has found anything out. Warrick go to DNA and sees how far Wendy has get. Catherine comes with me to the coroners' lab."

"I will just stay in the break room and read my book for English class mom."

"That is fine, I will check on you Lindsey in a hour."

"Ok, I will see you then."

Nick, Warrick and Greg stand up from the chairs and couch and then Gil, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Sara walk out of the break room. At the same time Lindsey sits down on the couch and then starts reading her English book. When Catherine and Gil get to the basement staircase the two of them walks away from Nick, Warrick, Greg and Sara. A few moments later Nick, Greg and Warrick start talking to each other on they way to the computer lab, trace lab and DNA lab forget that Sara is walking with them to the Ballistic lab, Greg is the first of the male CSI to say anything.

"Sniffling Grissom has been really rude to us today."

"I know when Sara was sick Grissom let her take breaks to sleep all the time coughing."

"And when Catherine was sick Ecklie made her go home."

"But do us guys get to stay home sick or take a nap when we are wait for result from trace, DNA or from AFIS."

"(Nick and Warrick) No

"Get over it you three, Catherine and I had to push us self to make it through the case we working when we were sick and Wendy is working sick today and she not make a big deal over it, so stop been babies about it."

With that Sara walks into Ballistic lab and Nick, Warrick, and Greg just roll they eyes at Sara. Sara walks up beside Bobby and sees that about finish running the bullets she brought him a short time ago.

"I am getting bored do you have any more bullets for me to run?"

"No but when Catherine and Grissom get back from the coroner, you will have a lot more bullets to run. Did Brass drop the List of students in the senior class off to you yet?

"Yes an hour ago, y'all are running a lot slow then you normally did. I only get the bullets that was in the walls and on the floor form Brass when he drops the class list off."

"What Greg was suppose to drop that evidences off to you when he gets back to the lab."

"Brass say Greg asks him to drop the evidences off to me."

"I think we have a match on the bullet from Kevin Spring."

"A 38-Smith Wesson, it gets better there is only one senior with a register 38 Smith Wesson in their house and her name is Sharon Tim and she the mother of Rob Tim."

Bobby printout the results for the gun used on Kevin Spring and at the same time a match come up on the computer screen for the gun used on Katie Spring and Bobby start to talk.

"The bullet comes from a 357 SIG. This one is going to be hard to figure out Sara. There is four register SIG in household that is on the class lists. First is LVPD Officer Scott Flavored, the Second LVPD David Berry, The third is Ecklie."

"Ecklie has a child in High School?"

"Yes, I feel sorry for his son. The fourth one is LVPD Official Sarah Bet.

Bobby printout results for the gun use on Katie Spring and then Sara takes the printouts that also list the names of the people who own the guns. Sara takes the printouts for Bobby and then gives him a little smile.

"Great I will go show this to Brass and Sofia."

Sara walks out of the Ballistic lab to go find Brass and Sofia. Meanwhile, at the coroners' lab Grissom and Catherine see that all seven students that dead were shot in the heart and Catherine collets the bullets from Dr. Robbins and David as the two of them remove them. Forty-five minutes later Catherine heads to Ballistic lab to give Bobby Dawson more bullets to run. Twenty minutes later Sara walks into the Ballistic lab and join Catherine and Bobby.

"Bobby did you find out what other guns were used?"

"Yes Sara, the gun uses was a 7.6 2x39mm Russian."

"Who in the senior class would have that type of gun at they house?"

"Catherine that would be an Akim Smirnóv father of Anton Smirnóv, the next gun was a 45 Long Colt Revolver there is two students that have that type of gun register to a parent in their household."

"A that would be?"

"Sara these gun will belong to Ecklie and A Tina Catrape."

"And what about the last one?"

"Catherine that would be a 38 Super Auto Colt and there is only one person on the list with that gun, which is Den Ecklie and who is Ecklie other son."

'Ecklie has two sons?"

"Yes Son and Den and David are twins."

"Great I will go tell Brass and Sofia to get a warrant to pick these guns up."

Catherine and Sara walk out of the Ballistic lab, Catherine head to the break room to check on Lindsey and Sara goes to find Brass and Sofia. A half hour later in the break room because Grissom has new jobs for each of the CSI to do because the warrants have gone through.

"Greg you are going to get the 38 Smith Wesson from Sharon Tim. Warrick you are go to get the 357 SIG from Officer Scott Flavored and the Second LVPD officer David Berry. Nick you are going to pick up the 7.6 2x39mm Russia from Akim Smirnóv. Catherine you are going to pick up the 45 long colt Revolvers from Tina Catrape. Last Sara and I are going to pick up the 375 SIG, 45 Long Colt Revolver and the 38 Super Auto Colt's from Ecklie house."

Sara, Catherine and Gil stand up from the chairs they are sitting on and walks out of the break room right away. Nick, Warrick and Greg stay sitting on the couch for a few minutes because the three of them are light headed and four minutes later Nick, Warrick and Greg leave the crime lab. Two hours later at the police station Catherine and Sara are in interrogated room one talk to David Ecklie and the two female CSI notices David Ecklie looks like his father. Catherine is drinking a bottle of water, because she is thirsty, so Sara is going to ask the question in the first interview.

David, why did you come into school with your Father 45 long Colt Revolver?"

"Because he had his 375 SIG with him here at the lab."

"Why did you shoot Amy, Amber and Annie Cat for David?"

"Because they act like they were better then everyone and would never give me the time of the day."

"So you kill the girls because they did not talk to you or every look at you?"

"Yes, that and they called me a science geek since jr. high school."

"Brass, arrest him."

Sara and Catherine stand up from the chair and then walks out of the room. Catherine and Sara then walk into interrogated room four and Catherine throws the empty water bottle into the trash can. Catherine sits down on the chair across from Den Ecklie. Catherine's back is to the door of the room and Sara stay beside the door of the room. The two female CSI notices that Den looks just like his father too, Catherine start to talk right away, because she want to get the interview over with.

"Den whys did you bring your gun to school?"

"To kill the nine grade cheerleaders that celled me and my bother science geek."

"(Catherine and Sara) So you shot Bethany Heart because she was a cheerleaded and called you a geek. There had to be more to it then that Den?"

"Because I want to."

"Sofia arrests him."

"Sure Catherine."

Catherine stands up and then Sara and Cather walk out of the room and a minute later Catherine is driving the crime lab SUV back to the crime lab and Sara is sitting on the passenger seat.

"I hope Gil make Greg, Warrick or Nick talk to the other shooters."

"Me too Sara."

Five minutes later Sara and Catherine walk into Gil Grissom officer to tell him what they learn. Once in Gil's office Sara and Catherine sit down on the chairs in front of Gil's desk and Gil start talking right away.

"Sara and Catherine when you were gone Anton Smirnóv turn himself in for kill Stacey and Sara Bee. Rob Tim turn himself in for shoot Kevin Spring and Tom Catrape turns himself in shoot Katie Spring. Sofia tell me that Ecklie twin son have been arrest as the last two shooters."

"(Catherine and Sara) that is right."

"It been a long day, the two of you can leave if you want to."

Sara and Catherine stand up and then walks out of Gil's office and walks to the locker room. A few minutes later in the lock room Catherine and Sara are getting they stuff together, so the can head home when Ecklie comes into the locker room and look at the two female CSI.

"Willows and Sidle my office in five minutes."

"I was just getting ready to leave and take Lindsey and Sara out to get something to eat it been a long day."

"I say in my office in five minutes and I mean it Willows and Sidle."

Ecklie stumps out of the locker room and walks to his office. Sara and Catherine watch Ecklie walk away, when he is out of sight Sara start to talk.

"Ecklie sounds mad."

"I have a feeling his mad because we had his son arrest."

"I think you are right Catherine."

Sara and Catherine grab they things out of they lockers. Five minutes later in Ecklie office Sara and Catherine are sitting across from Ecklie's desk and he is staring at them. Sara looks at Catherine and then look at Ecklie and neither Catherine nor Ecklie looks like they are going to say any thing, so Sara starts to talk.

"What do you want to see us about Ecklie?"  
"You had no right to arrest my sons, they had nothing to do with the school shooting Sara Sidle."

"The evidence says that David and Den did."

"I do not care, they did not do it Sara Sidle."

"Stop yelling at Sara and the evidence says that your twin sons did."

"No they could never kill anyone!"

"They did and you are going to have to deal with it Ecklie."

"Easy for you to say Sara Sidle you do not have any children. Both of you get out of my office right now!"

"(Sarah and Catherine) fine."

Sara and Catherine stand up from the chairs and then walks out of Ecklie's office. Catherine and Sara then walks to the break room and when Catherine and Sara walk through the break room doors, Lindsey start talking.

"Sara what take the two of you so long?"

"Ecklie needs to talk to us."

"Sara and Lindsey let get out of here before Ecklie comes into the break room to yell at us some more."

Lindsey stands up from the couch and put her English book into her backpack. A minute later Sara, Catherine and Lindsey walk out of the break room, a few minutes later Sara, Catherine and Lindsey are in Catherine SUV and the three of them are heading to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter three: Evidence overload

Chapter three: Evidence overload  
Monday night in the break room of the crime lab and Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Greg are waiting for Grissom to hand out the case assignments to them. As the CSI is waiting, Sara and Catherine are talking to each other and Nick, Warrick and Greg have they eyes closed and are resting. Fifteen minutes later Grissom walks into the break room, Warrick, Greg and Nick open they eyes and Sara and Catherine stop talking to each other and then Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Greg start staring at Gil Grissom. Gil looks at his co-workers and sees that Nick, Greg and Warrick look feverish and pale, he also notices that Nick and Greg nose looks red and sore.

"Sorry that I am late, I was in a meet with the sheriff."

"What did he have to say Gil?"

"Sara's the sheriff told me that Ecklie told him that Sofia is now the acting head of CSI for the next five months."

"Why?"

"Ecklie is taking a five-month leave of absent to give himself time to cool down about his twin sons be arrest Catherine and how is Lindsey hold up?"

"She is doing good Gil."

"(Greg, Nick and Warrick) Ahem Grissom can you get on with passes out our assignment."

"Sure, Greg you are helping Wendy out in DNA lab tonight. She is still sick and has an over flow of DNA to run from day shifts and what was put on backlog because of the school shooting."

"Ah-choo Ok, I am on my way now."

Greg stands up from the chair, as pulling a tissue out of his left jean pocket. Greg start blowing his nose as he walks out of the break room and at the same time Gil Grissom start talking.

"Nick and Warrick the two of you are on a 415 C assault and Battery, negative Injury during a drive by shooting that happen in the alley behind the Rampark. Lockwood is already there and is waiting for the two of you to get there."

"I call shotgun Warrick you are driver Ah-choo."

"Bless you and I am fine with driver to the crime scene but you get to driver back to the lab."

"Whatever Warrick."

Nick and Warrick stand up from the chairs and then walks out of the break room. Sara, Catherine and Gil notice that Nick and Warrick have wrapped they arm around they stomach, as they start to walk down the hallway. Once Warrick and Nick are out of sight Gil starts to talk.

"Sara and Catherine, you are work with me, this case is going to be a hard one and has more then one police code. The codes are 428 Child Molest, 426 Sexual Assault, 427 Kidnap, 424 Abuse/Neglect, 419 Dead Body and 418 Missing Person."

"Gil they could not narrow down to one or two of the code for us?"

"No Sara, I already ask. They are not sure if the person missing from the house was takes by the person that kill the father and mother or if the little girl is hiding somewhere and the next door neighbor, see the children molest that live on that some street as them in the yard right before she hears the father start scream.

"What about the 426, 424?"

"Catherine, the neighbor hears the oldest girl scream no stay off me, 424 is because Brasses just want to be safe. "

Sara and Catherine stand up and then the three CSI walks out of the break room and head to the break room to get they crime scene kits. Then Catherine, Sara and Gil leave the crime lab and head to the crime scene.  
Flashback to the crime scene that Grissom, Catherine and Sarah are heading too, as the events take place during the day, it is early morning at the Quartz house the four girls are sitting in front of the tv watch the Wizards of Oz because they had stay home for school do to the fact they all were running low grade fever and did not have any appetite. They mom and dad had also stayed, home the father try to tell the mom she could go into work and that he was able to watch the four daughters on his own that there was no need for her to stay home for work. And that they need the money seeing that he is laid off and can't find another job. But she would not go into work and keep says she was not up to going into work. The girls could hear they parent fight in the master bedroom. The youngest girl Juliet stands up from the floor and start to walk to the staircase to the second floor, the oldest daughter Jessica see Juliet about to walk upstair and start to yell at her.

"Where are you going, do not bug mom or dad right now."

But of cause the five-year-old Juliet does not listen to her old sister and goes up stairs. Then the little girl walks into the master bedroom and up to her mom. Juliet then pulls on her moms' nightshirt and the little girl is crying.

"what baby?"

"MY stomach hurts!"

"It does, do you think you are going to be sick?"

Juliet open her mouth to speck, but ends up throwing up onto the master bedroom floor. Meanwhile, downstairs the ix-year-old Jenny has let the children molest from down the street into the house. The child molest Jeff Times look around the downstairs and does not see the girls parent anywhere so he takes the six-year girl into the first floor bathroom, then he does the same with the seven and half year old. But the ten-year girl put up a fight with him once he gets her into the bathroom, but he gets his way in the end. He then goes upstairs and finds both the mom and dad take care of the five-year girl. Jeff raises the knife that he grabs from the kitchen and stab the Mother in the back right through the heart; which cause the little girl and the dad to scream? Jeff then kills the Dad the same way, then rapes the little girl but knows she sees what he did to her parent so he picks up the little girl and take the girl with him as he leaves the house, the other girls do not even notice Jeff carrying they sister out of the house because they are stares into a space thinking about what they have just been put through themselves and at the sometime try not to throw up. In the present time Gil Grissom has just pull the crime lab SUV into the yard and once the SUV is parked the three CSI get out of the SUV and grabs they kits. At the same time Brass walks up to Sara, Gil and Catherine with a sad look on his face.

"The three Girls on the porch steps will not talk to any male at all. Sara's you seem to be able to get through to girls that been through what they have, will you talk to them?"

"What have they been through?"

"They talk a little to the neighbor Mrs. Summer, she was able to get out of them that the six-year-old let the child molest into the house and that the three of them were each took into the first floor bathroom. They do not know about they mom or dad yet, but think the children molest might have taken the five-year-old sister with him when he left the house, because she would not come downstairs when they call her name and when I cleared the house she was not in the house anywhere.

"Ok I will go talk to them."

"Gil and Catherine the mom and dad are upstairs in the master bedroom and both of them were stabs in the heart."

"I think that I could help Sara."

"That is fine Catherine."

"Gil, Catherine and Sara the coroner has not got here yet so you can't go near the bodies."

"I will process the downstairs bathroom then."

Gil Grissom follows Jim Brass into the house and Jim show Gil where the bathroom is on the first floor. At the same time Sara and Catherine walks over to the porch and then two female CSI kneels down in front of the three girls that are sitting on the porch steps staring into space. Sara and Catherine see that the three girls are wearing purple nightshirts and looks feverish.

"Hi girls, my name is Sara Sidle and the lady next to me is Catherine Willows. We are with the Las Vegas crime lab. Can one of you tell me your names?"

"My name is Jessica and I'm ten years' old. The girl next to me is Jenny my six-year-old sister and the one next to her is Jaycce she is seven and half year old, Miss. Sidle."

"Thank you Jessica."

"Can you three tell us one at a time what happens to you, Jessica's you can go first?"

"Sure Ms. Willow, he takes me into the bathroom on the first floor after my two sisters. I try to stop him by fighting, but he was too strong and he over power me and then unzip his pants and he I believe the word is had sex with me even after I tell him no."

"Is that what happens to you Jenny?"

"Yes Miss. Sidle."

"What about you Jaycee?"

"Ms. Willows he did the something to me."

At the same time Gil Grissom walks out of the house and kneels down next to Sara. Sara turn her head and looks at Gil and he start to talk to the two female CSI.  
"Sara and Catherine's I want you to take the girls to Desert palm Hospital and have SAFE kits done and bag the nightshirts each girls are wearing. A social worker is going to meet you there. Once you have the kits and the girls clothing take kits and bag nightshirts to the crime lab. Give Wendy and Greg the kits and put the clothing in the evidence room, then come back here and help finish processing the house.

"(Sara and Catherine) Sure."

"Hopeful one of the coroners gets here before the two of you get back.

"Dr. Robbins and David are as back up as DNA, trace and toxic are. Who know when one of them we get here?"

"I know that Catherine and Sara I want you to tell Wendy and Greg to do the kit right away I want the DNA result as soon as possible."

"All right Gil."

Catherine looks at the three girl who have start to stare into space again. Gil stand up and he walks past the three girls and into the house. At the same time Catherine start to talk.

"All right Jessica, Jenny and Jaycee we are going to go for a ride in that SUV over there."

"(Jessica, Jenny and Jaycee) Ok."

Catherine, Sara and the three girls stand up and the six of the start walking to the SUV, but Jessica, Jenny and Jaycee stop walking and start gagging, then Jessica, Jenny and Jaycee start throwing up onto the grass. Catherine pulls Jessica and Jenny hair out of they face and Sara pull Jaycee hair out of her face. A few minutes later  
Catherine and Sara are help the three girls put they seatbelts. Three minutes later Sara is driver to the hospital. Once at the hospital Catherine, Sara and the three girls follows the nurses to the exam area and the nurses hand the girls some hospital gowns to change into. After the girls are change Sara is sitting next to the fifth bed and talking to Jessica.  
At the same time Catherine is sitting between bed one and two and to Jenny and Jaycee.

"A nurse is going do a sexual assault kit to collect any evidence the attacker left behind on you, I will also be taking the nightshirt you were wearing with me to check them for evidence that he could have left behind on them. The nurse is also going to take full body pictures of any bruise that he give you. Did the two of you understand what I tell you?

"(Jenny and Jessica) Yes Ms. Willows."

Catherine stands up from the chair and grab two brown bags that have the nightshirts and then walks away from the beds, as the nurses pulls the curtains around the bed and gets to room. At the same time Sara carrying a bag nightshirt walks over to Catherine and then the female CSI head into the waiting room and sits down on the loveseat to wait for the SAFE kits and the camera films. But it turns out to be a long wait so Sara and Catherine rest as the wait for the nurse three nurse bring the SAFE kits and the films out to them and the sun has starting to come up when the nurses brings over to the SAFE kits and the films over to them. Fifteen minute later at the crime lab and int the DNA lab Wendy and Greg are hard at work when Sara and Catherine walk into the DNA lab. Greg and Wendy are working so hard the two of them do not even notice the two female CSI come into the lab or Sara and Catherine walk up to the counter and stop in front of them. Sara and Catherine watch Greg and Wendy work of a few moments and then Catherine start to talk.

"Greg and Wendy's we have SAFE kits that need to been run right away."

'Sorry can't happen, Sofia wants as to get the backlog done first."

"Greg three girls were sexual assault by a child molest and they sister is misses and he could have sexual assert her at the home before kidnaping her and could be doing it again and he also killed they parents. This is a top priority, Grissom wants it run right away."

"Sorry Sara but I can't."

""(Sara and Catherine) there are two of you working DNA one of you work backlogs and the other can work on the SAFE kits.

"No."

"Greg you are a member of the CSI night shift and you are going to run the SAFE kits. Wendy can run the backlog and do not say no can do."

"Fine Sara, but if Sofia gets mad at me I am tell her you made me run them."

"That is fine, just run them and call Gil Grissom when you have the result."

Sara set the SAFE kits onto the counter and then Catherine and Sara walks out of the DNA lab and heads to the main doors of the crime lab. Two minutes later Sara and Catherine are sitting in the crime lab SUV and Catherine is behind the steering wheel of the SUV. Catherine starts the SUV and looks at the clock on the SUV dash then look at Sara.

"Cath's what is on your mind?"

"I need to swing by my house and make sure Lindsey is up and getting ready for school, she been fighting me about going."

Catherine backs out of the parking space and start driving toward the exits, at the same time Sara start to talk.

"That is fine, but Lindsey love school why would she fight you about going?"  
"Because of the morning sickness. She does not want to have to get sick in the school restroom."

"She need to learn to deal with it."

"I told her the same thing."

At the same time Catherine pulls out of the parking lot of the crime lab and start driving toward her house. On the ride to Catherine's house, Sara rests her eyes. Sara open her eyes as Catherine pulls the SUV into her driveway. A few moments later Catherine and Sara walk through the front door of the house and then Sara and Catherine walks into the kitchen and see Lindsey's staring at the toast she had made to eat for breakfast.

"Hi Lindsey did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes."

"You need to eat that toast."

"Why, I just end up throw it up!"

"You still need to eat the baby needs you to get enough vitamins and minerals so it can grow to be strong and healthy."

"I will eat the toast mom if Sara and you eat breakfast with me."

"Do I have to Lindsey, we have to go back to the crime scene?"

"If I need to eat so do you Sara, your babies need the vitamins and minerals just as much as main does."

"Lindsey is rights Sara."

"Fine."

Sara and Catherine sit down at the kitchen table and the two of them eat breakfast with Lindsey. A half hour later Lindsey leaves for school and Sara and Catherine heads to the Quartz house to help Grissom finish processing the house. The drive to the crime scene takes fourteen and half minutes and Catherine and Sara gets back to the crime scene at the sometime as David gets to the crime scene. All three of them head up to the house and see that Gil Grissom is waiting for them at the front door of the house. Before Sara or Catherine can say any Gil start to talk.

"What take you so long David?"

"Sorry it been a busy night for me and Dr. Robbins and Dr. Robbins nor I do not feel well tonight."

"Sorry to here that, but back to work. The dead bodies are upstairs in the master bedroom."

Gil, Sara, Catherine and David walk into the house and Gil leads David, Sara and Catherine to the staircase and upstairs. Then David, Sara and Catherine follows Gil Grissom into the master bedroom. Gil and David walks into the master bedroom and Sara and Catherine stay in the hallway outside of the master bedroom. David check the liver temperatures of the mom first and then he check the liver temperatures dad.

"The victims have been dead since eight a.m.."

"Thank you David and you can take the bodies because I already took the pictures of them at the crime scene."

"Ok."

David puts the bodies into body bags and four minutes later David leave the crime scene and Sara and Gil start processing the second floor of the house and Catherine heads the downstairs and start processing the living room. A few hours later Catherine, Sara and Gil have just get into the SUV when Gil Grissom cellphone rings. He take the cellphone of his him and see Greg is calling. Gil flips the cellphone open and put the cellphone up to his left ear.

"Gil Grissom speaking"

"Hi Grissom the DNA found in the SAFE kit all match Jeff Times."

"Thank you Greg, we are on are way back to the lab with more DNA for you to run."

"Sniffling ok, I will help Wendy out while I am waiting for you to get here, She need to take a break and sit down because she is getting light head."

"That is fine."

Gil hit end and then he dials Jim Brass cellphone number and after three rings Brass answers his cellphone.

"Brass speaking."

"I need you to get a warrant for us to search Jeff Time House base on DNA evidence from the SAFE kits."

'When do you want the warrant by?"

"By the time we get to the crime lab."

"I will go get the warrant right now.

Gil flip his cellphone close and puts the cellphone back on his hip. Gil then looks over at Sara who is driving them back to the crime lab and can tell that she is tired. Gil then looks at Catherine who is sitting in the back of the SUV and notice that she looks tired too. When Catherine, Sara and Gil walk into the crime lab Sara, Catherine and Gill see that Jim is waiting for them. Jim walks over to the three CSI and he hands Gil the warrant.

"Catherine, Sara and Brass we will head Jeff Time house after I drop the DNA evidences off at DNA. Sara and Catherine take a restroom break and meet me at the SUV in a few minutes."

Gil walks away from Sara, Catherine and Jim and he walks toward the DNA Lab. Sara and Catherine head to the restroom. A few moments later Gil Grissom walks into the DNA Lab to see Greg kneel next to Wendy who is sitting on her desk chair. Gil Grissom walks over to the counter and sits the evidence bags down, then Gil walk over to Greg and Wendy. Gil sees that Wendy has her eyes closed, looks feverish and has her arm wrapped around her stomach. Gil Grissom also notices that Greg has a worried look on his face and he also looks a little flush.

"Sniffling Grissom, Ah-choo Wendy needs to go home."

"Wendy how are you feeling?"

Wendy open her eyes up and look at Gil Grissom. She then rolls her eyes at Gil Grissom and then Wendy closes her eyes. Gil takes his cellphone off his hip and dial Sofia cellphone number and she answer right away.

"Sofia Curtis speaking."

"Hi Sofia are you at the lab?"

"Yes, what do you need Gil?"

"Can you swing by the DNA lab?"

"Sure."

Gil flip his cellphone close and then puts the cellphone back on his hip. Two minute later Sofia along with Catherine and Sara walks into the DNA lab. Sara and Catherine stop by the counter, but Sofia walks over to Gil, Greg and Wendy.

"What do you need Gil?

"look at Wendy for me."

Sofia puts her right hand onto Wendy's forehead, which is warm to the touch and as Sofia takes her hand off of Wendy's forehead, Sofia takes a good long look at Wendy.

"Wendy does not look well at all, Wendy do you still have the flu and stomach flu that going around the lab?"

Wendy who eyes is still closed, just shakes her head yes at Sofia. Sofia kneels down in front of Wendy and set her hand on Wendy knees and Wendy open up her eyes and looks at Sofia.

"Do you want me takes you home or to the doctor?"

"The doctor sounds like a good idea."

Sofia stands up and then helps Wendy up from the desk chair. Sofia then helps Wendy walk out of the DNA lab. out to her car. Greg watching as Sara, Catherine and Gil walks out of the DNA lab and then he starts working on the new DNA evidences. At the same time Sara, Catherine, Gil and Jim are heading to Jeff Time's house. Thirteen minutes later Brass is standing in front of Jeff Time's front doors and standing behind him are Catherine, Gil and Sara. Jim Brass knocks on the door, but get no answer.

"LVPD open up or I will break down the door."

There is still no answer so Jim Brass breaks down the door of the house, then all four of them draw they handgun and Jim Brass leads the way into the house. Gil Grissom walks in next, with Catherine right behind him and Sara is the last one to enter the house. Jim leads them for one room to the next clearing the house. After clearing all the room in the house Jim look at the three CSI. At the same time all four of them put they sidearms in they holsters.

"There is no one here."

"Jim go to your car and run a DMV search for Jeff Times to see if he has a car. If he does put a wire out to all the patrol cars to keep an eye out for the car. In addition keep an eye on the front door and let us know if he comes home."

"I will do that Gil."

Jim Brass walks away from the CSI's and then head outside and to his car. At the same time Gil looks at Catherine and Sara.

"Sara and Catherine let get to work processing this house."

"Gil maybe we get lucking and find something that will help as find him."

"I hope we do Sara."

Sara, Catherine and Gil get to work processing the house and after thirty minutes of search the house Sara who is in Jeff's bedroom finds something.

"Catherine and Gil get into the bedroom right now."  
Gil and Catherine run into Jeff Bedroom and over to Sara who is standing by the dresser holding a pictures in her hands. Gil come up on Sara right side and start to talk right away.

"What did you find?"

Sara hand some of the pictures to Gil and some of the pictures to Catherine and then she start to talk to her co-workers.

"These pictures of the Quartz's girls. He has been watching them everywhere they go."

"Gil and Sara there is a picture of the girl's change clothing."

The three of them are looking at the pictures when Sara, Gil and Catherine start to hear someone crying. Catherine and Sara start looking around the room, but Gil continues to look at the pictures. Sara is looking at the far left-hand wall and Catherine is now looking at the far right-hand wall.

"Do you hear that Catherine?"

"Yes it sound like it comes from the far right-hand wall."

Gil puts the pictures down on the dresser and then walk over to the far right-hand wall and start push against the wall and the wall slides open. Then Sara, Catherine and Gill see Juliet with Jeff kneeling on top of her. The Gil and Catherine draws they handguns and point the guns at Jeff. As Sara gets her cellphone off her hip, Sara then calls Jim Brass up and at the same time Gil start talking to Jeff Time.

"LVPD gets off the girl and stand up against the wall right now."

Jeff stand up and move away from Juliet, once Jeff is against the wall Julie run over to Sara and Catherine. At the some time Jim comes into the bedroom and handcuff Jeff and Catherine looks at her watch, then start to talk.

"Gil and Sara's I need to go back to the crime lab and get my SUV so I can pick Lindsey up from school because she has an obgyn appointment this afternoon."

"Catherine take the SUV because Sara and I will be here for at lest three more hours, seeing that he had Juliet here it is now a crime scene, so we have to continue to processing the scene. Just come back to the crime scene after her appointment is done."

"I will Gil and thank you."

Catherine take the pair of latex gloves off and then put the gloves into an evidence bag and put the bag into her crime scene kit. A few minutes later Catherine is heading to Jefferson High school to pick up Lindsey. When Catherine pulls the crime lab SUV up in front of Jefferson High school, she see Lindsey who is wearing a pair of light-blue jeans and light pink long sleeve shirt and is sitting on a bench outside of the school waiting for her. Lindsey see her mom in the crime lab SUV and stand up from the bench, then walks over to the SUV and open up the passenger door. Lindsey get into the SUV and notice that her mom looks tired. Lindsey put her seatbelt on and then Catherine pulls the SUV away from school and drives to the exit of Jefferson High school.

"Long night of work followed by a long day of pull over time ahead?"

"Yes, how was your morning classes and has you morning sickness been bothering you?"

"The classes were fine, the morning sickness has been on and off all morning."

At the same time Catherine pulls out of the high school parking lot, Lindsey and Catherine do not talk on the way to the obgyn office. Sixteen minutes later Lindsey and Catherine are sitting in the waiting room of the obgyn office that Lindsey is going to, Catherine looks over at her daughter and see that Lindsey looks worried about something. Catherine also notice that Lindsey keeps looks at the pictures of pregnant women that are on the walls.

"Lindsey is something wrong?"

"What is the doctor Moonstar going to do today?"

"A nurse will check your height and weight before going into a exam room. Once in the exam room the nurse will take your blood pressure, then the nurse will ask you the date of your last menstrual period, about any health problems you might have, if you had any hospital stay and what there were for, your life style do you smoke or drink alcohol or use street drug, what type of exercise you do, family health. When Dr. Moonstar come into the exam room she will do a physical exam and a pelvic (internal) exam, have you give a urine sample to test for infection. The doctor will also do blood test to check for anemia and test for STD. Dr. Moonstar will also do a pap smear to check for cervical cancer and other test for vaginal infections and give you a prenatal vitamin with 600 micrograms of folic acid. The doctor will also check the heartbeat if you are far enough along in the pregnant that the fetus has a heartbeat."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

At the same time a nurse walks into the waiting room and call Lindsey's name. Lindsey and Catherine follow the nurse back to the exam rooms and up to the scale and height chart. Lindsey stands in front of the height chart and the nurse writes down five feet tall on the chart. Then Lindsey steps onto the scale and a few moments later the number hundred and ten pounds appear on the digital display of the scale. The nurse writes down Lindsey weight and Lindsey gives her mom a sad look, because she has never weight more than a hundred pounds before. Lindsey and Catherine then follow the nurse into exam room three. The first half of the appointment seems to take forever to Lindsey, but once the physical exam, pelvic (internal) exam, gave a urine sample, blood tests and a pap smear are done. Dr. Moonstar pulls the ultrasound over to the exam table.

"I normally do not do an ultrasound this early into the pregnancy, but I want to make sure of something before I let you leave."

"(Catherine and Lindsey) Is every thing all right with the baby?"

"I think so, I just want to have a look at the fetus. I need you to lift you shirt up Lindsey."

"Ok."

Lindsey lifts her shirt up and the doctor puts some gel onto Lindsey's stomach. Then put the ultrasound probe onto Lindsey's stomach and start moving the probe around. Catherine and Lindsey watch the screen of the ultrasound, Lindsey does not see anything, but Catherine and Dr. Moonstar see three small dots on the screen right away. Catherine puts her hand over her month, as the doctor point out the fetuses to Lindsey.

"There are three fetuses on the ultrasound."

Neither Catherine or Lindsey says anything, so the doctor continue doing the ultrasound. Five minutes later Dr. Moonstar gives Lindsey a bottle of prenatal vitamin with 600 micrograms of folic acid to start taking every day. Then Catherine and Lindsey walk out of the exam room and head into the waiting room. Lindsey walks to the door of the obgyn office, as Catherine make Lindsey next obgyn appointment.  
Five minutes later Lindsey and Catherine and Catherine is sitting in the crime lab SUV and Catherine is starting the SUV. Catherine pulls out of the parking space and a few minutes later Catherine pulls out of the parking lot and Lindsey start to talk.

"Mom"

"What is it honey?"

"Did I hear the doctor right that there was three fetuses?"

"Yes Lindsey."

"I was just getting use to having one baby, now I have to take care of three."

"Do you really want to keep the babies?"

"Yes I can't give them up after seeing them on the ultrasound and I can't wait until the appointment at twenty-week when I have another ultrasound and will be able to find out the sex of the babies."

"You don't want to wait to the babies are born to find out?"

"No, I want to know as soon as I can mom."

"I was the someway."

Lindsey and Catherine stop talking and Lindsey look out the window the rest of the ride to the high school. Catherine pulls into the parking lot of Jefferson High school sixteen minutes later and once the SUV has stop in front of the school Lindsey gets out of the SUV. Lindsey grab her backpack off the floor and then close the SUV. Catherine watch Lindsey walk into Jefferson High school for the last few hours of school. Then Catherine pull the SUV away from the school and head to the exit of the parking lot. A minute later Catherine is heading to the Quartz's house. Catherine gets back to the Quartz house fifteen minute later. A minute later Catherine walks through the front of the house and into the living room, which is where Sara processing. Sara look up at Catherine and Sara see that Catherine has a shock look on her face. At the same time Grissom walks into living room and over to Sara and Catherine and he start to talk.

"You get back just in time because Sara and I just finished processing the house. Cath is something wrong?

"No Gil, but Lindsey is having triplets!"

(Sara and Grissom) What did you just say?"

"Lindsey is having triplets."

"How Lindsey handle the news?"

"Fine Gil and she can't want to find out if the babies are girls or boys."

"Cath's something is wrong."

"Not really, It just I was still getting use to the fact my daughter was going to be a teenage mom and I was going to be a grandma at 47. And now I find out I am going to have three grandchildren."

"Sara and Catherine let gather up all the evidence bags and take the bags out to the SUV."

"(Catherine and Sara) all right Gil."

The three CSI starts gathers up the evidence bags and then carry the evidence bags out to the SUV and puts the evidence into the back of the SUV with they crime scene kits. A few minutes later Sara is driving to the crime lab. Once back at the lab Gil, Sara and Catherine take the evidence to the sign in room and sign all the evidence into the lab. Then Gil and Catherine take the evidence into the evidence room and start processing the evidences. Sara takes the Juliet sexual assault kit to the DNA lab, which Catherine pick up from hospital on her way back to the Quartz house. Two and half hours later Catherine is sitting in her office thinking about Lindsey having triplets, when her cellphone rings and Catherine knows from the ring tone it is Lindsey her heart skip a beat as she reaches to her hip and unclip her cellphone. Catherine flips the cellphone open and puts the cellphone up to her ear and can hear her daughter crying.

"Honey what is wrong?"

"Mom, can you get home fast, I walk into the guest room that Kevin's stay in to check on him when I get home from school and he burning up with fever and I can't get it down. I have being trying since I get home?"

"Lindsey calm down, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok Mom."

Catherine's flip the phone close and run to the locker room and gets her purse out of her locker and then head toward the entrance of the build. Gil Grissom walks up to Catherine and step in front of the doors.

"Cath where do you think you are going?"

"I need to go home, Lindsey's boyfriend Kevin is staying with us because his sister is still in the hospital."

"I know that but you still have not say why you run out of here so fast?"

"Kevin Is running a really high fever and Lindsey cannot get the fever to go down."

"It sound like he has a post- operation infection, go home and take him to the hospital."

"Thank you and Bye."

Gil steps away from the doors and Catherine runs outside and to her SUV. A minute later Catherine is driving to her house, try not to break the speed limit. Once home Catharine parks the SUV in the driveway and a few moments later Catherine runs into the house and head upstairs to the guest room. Lindsey runs over to her mom as soon as he enters the room.

"Moms look at his knee it all swell and there is green yellowish stuff come out of his stitches."

"Lindsey helps me get him into the SUV, we need to take him to the ER and have his knee look at."

Catherine and Lindsey help Kevin out of bed and then Catherine and Lindsey help him downstairs and outside to Catherine SUV. A few minutes later Catherine is driving to the hospital. By the time they get to the ER Kevin has passes out on Lindsey who was sitting in the backseat with him try to keep him awake by talking to him. Catherine parks the SUV in front of the ER door, then get out of the SUV and run into the ER. Catherine then run up to the front desk and the lady at the front desk look up and see Ms. Willows standing in front of the desk and that she is out of breath. Catherine look at the name tag and the lady shirt and see it say Mrs. Miller.

"Ms. Willows how can I help you?"

"I need a nurse to go out to my SUV that park in front of the door and help me get my daughter boyfriend out of the SUV he is running a very high fever that we can't get down and on the way over he passes out."

"Ok stay here and I will go get you a nurse and a doctor."

Mrs. Miller runs out from behind the desk and goes through the doors that separate the waiting area from the ER. Mrs. Miller comes back forty-five second later with two nurses and a doctor, who goes outside with Catherine and help her get Kevin out of the SUV. A minute later the doctor and two nurses take Kevin straight back to the ER. Lindsey gets out of the SUV and head into the ER and over to the waiting area with her mom and the two of them sit down on the loveseat and wait to hear from the doctor. Meanwhile in the ER nurse Raspberry is put an IV into Kevin left hand and he is getting medicine to reduce his fever through the IV, as DR. Pointer is looking at Kevin's knee that he had surgery on after got shot in the knee. The doctor takes a sample of the yellowish green fluid and has a nurse take the sample up to the lab and have tests run to see what is causes the fever. After an hour the doctor comes through the door and walk over to Catherine and Lindsey.

"Ms. and Miss Willows?"

"(Catherine and Lindsey) Yes, can you tell us anything?"

"We put him on an IV to reduce his fever and we just start him on IV medicine to take care of the post- operation infection that he developed. I am keep here to keep an eye on the infection.

"(Catherine and Lindsey) Can we see him now?"

"Yes he is in room number is 206."

Lindsey and Catherine stand up from the loveseat and then run up the stairs and to Kevin's hospital room. Lindsey runs into Kevin's room first and run up to him. Kevin sits up in bed and put his arm around her and Lindsey start crying on his shoulder. At the same time Catherine sits down on the couch that is in the room and watch Lindsey and Kevin.

"Baby I am ok there is no need for you to cry."

"I though that I was going lose you Kevin, your fever was so high and then on the way here you pass out and I could get you to come too!"

Catherine stand up from the couch and walks up behind Lindsey and then hugs her daughter too.

"I am going to be fine now, baby. Have your mom take you home so you can get some rest it is getting late and it a school night.

"No I want to stay with you!"

"It will not do me any good if you stay here and do not get enough rest and get sick, it will only cause me pain and it could hurt our babies."

"You remember me told you when I walk into your room after school that we were have triple!"

"Yes, now please let your mom take you home."

"ok."

"And Ms. Willows can you take the rest of the night off work and keep Lindsey company tonight?"

"Sure Kevin."

Catherine and Lindsey walk out of the hospital room and head downstairs to the first floor of the hospital and then head out to the SUV to go home. Once home Lindsey goes upstairs and head into her bedroom. Ten minutes later Lindsey is laying in bed and had goes to sleep. Meanwhile Catherine is taking hot shower and is try to forget about everything that happened that day.


	4. Chapter Four: The flu and stomach flu th

Chapter Four: The flu and stomach flu that will not go away part one!  
Wednesday morning Catherine wakes up to the sound of Lindsey bang around the kitchen. Catherine picks up one of her pillows and put it over her head hope it would help block the noise out that her daughter was making. She been trying so hard to hide the fact that she was not feeling a hundred percent since she came down with the flu and stomach flu two and half weeks ago, her fever broke for about two days and she was able to start eating jell-O for these two days but then her fever come back along with the sore throat and upset stomach. And this morning Catherine wakes up with a split headache and is really nausea. Catherine hears a knock at her bedroom door, but does not have the energy to get up and answers the door and does not want to talk because she is afraid she just end up getting sick.

"Mom, I need a ride to school I miss the bus, can you take me?"

After a few minutes' Lindsey still has not got an answer from her mom, so Lindsey open up her moms' bedroom door and walks into the bedroom to see her mom laying in bed with her eyes close. Lindsey walks over to her mom bed then sits down next on the edge of the bed next to her mom's. Lindsey then looks at her mom for a few minutes before shakes her and Catherine open up her eyes to see Lindsey is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and purple short sleeve shirt. Lindsey shakes her mom again and Catherine starts to yell at Lindsey.

"Stop shakes me!"

"Mom's I need a ride to school I miss the bus."

"Go next door and ask Gil or Sara if they can give you a ride. I have a migraine and I do not feel up to drive, much less move. I think I will throw up if I have to move."

"Ok mom. I hope you feel better before you have to go into work tonight."

"Me to Lindsey."

Lindsey stands up from the bed and then walks out of her moms' bedroom. Lindsey grabs her backpack off of the couch and then she leaves the house. Lindsey walks over to Gil and Sara's house and knocks on the door. Lindsey hopes they have not gone to bed yet, because she does not want to waken them if they did. After a minute Sara open up the front door and Sara is wearing a pair of black pajama pants and black nightshirt. Sara sees Lindsey standing at the door with her backpack on her back. Gil walks up behind Sara and he is wearing gray pajama pant and a white tee shirt. Gil wrap his arm around Sara waist and the he look at Lindsey and Sara start to talk.

"Lindsey's you should be on the school bus right now, what are you doing here?"

"I miss the bus!"

"Did you ask your mom to give you a ride to school?"

"Yes, but she has a migraine and told me to come over here and ask if one of you could give me a ride to school."

"Sure Lindsey I will give you a ride to school."

"Thank you Sara."

Sara grabs her purse, coat and shoe from out of their small coat room and Lindsey and Sara goes out to Sara's blue KIA Sportage. A minute later Sara is driving to Jefferson High school. Nine minute later Sara pull into the parking lot of Jefferson High school and stop the drops SUV in front of the school doors. Lindsey open up the passenger door of the SUV and then get out of the SUV, Lindsey grab her backpack off the floor and then look at Sara.

"Thank you for give me a ride to school Sara."

"You are welcome and have a good day at school."

"I hope you sleep well today."

"I am sure I will sleep great, bye."

"Bye."

Lindsey close the SUV door and then start walking to the school. Sara watch Lindsey walks into school, then she puts the SUV into driver and a few moments later Sara is heading home. Meanwhile, inside Jefferson High school Lindsey is at her and Kevin's locker and is putting the textbooks and notebooks she does not need for the morning classes into the locker. As Lindsey close the locker door, her friend Beth walks up to her and Beth open up her locker, which is next to Lindsey and Kevin's locker.

Lindsey I see that your mom co-worker give you a ride to school today."

"She did because I miss the bus again."

"I do not want to go to gym first hours, because we have to do the annually fitness test today."

"I am sitting out today because I am not feeling so hot this morning."

"You not catch the flu and stomach flu that going around are you, because if you are I'm staying away from you?"

"No Beth, I am Pregnant."

"I went to sit out too but no one allowed to sit out. Everyone has to take part if you don't you will fail sophomore gym."

At the same time the bell to head to first class of the day rings, Lindsey and Beth walks to the gym and then head into the girls' locker room to changes for gym, but Lindsey shorts would not fit and her gym shirt does not fit. Lindsey put her jean and purple shirt back on and pick up the gym clothing that does not fit, then Lindsey walks up to the gym teachers' office and knock on the door.

"Yes Miss. Willows, you should be getting changes into the clothing you holding."

"I need a big size because the short and shirt are too small."

"You know the rule only one pair of gym cloth each school year."

"There do not fit, I gain some wight because you know being pregnant."

"Sorry I forget."

The gym teacher grab and tee shirt and pair of short that are two sizes big then what Lindsey has now and hand her the short and tee shirt, Lindsey take the gym clothing for the teacher and the teacher take the short and tee that are too small from Lindsey.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and do not push yourself too hard in class, only do what you are able to do and I will write down on you paperwork that you are with children and that will be take into account when the state adds you total point up for this test."  
"Ok."

Lindsey walks away from the teachers' office and goes over to her gym locker. Lindsey gets dress for gym and then join the rest of the class in the gym and line up with them to start the test. The gym class starts off by run a mile, Lindsey is the first student to finish the mile run and has a few minutes to rest before the class start the other part of the test. Once all the students have finish running the mile. The class does sit up followed by push up, chin up, and then jump jacks. Lindsey's is able to do the required number of jump Jacks, push up and chin up, but only could do half the amount of sit up. When the test is over the class change back into the clothing they wear to school. A few minute later Lindsey and Beth are walking to second hour class, which is Biology.

"Beth what are we doing in biology today?"

"Dissect a frog, I can't wait!"

"Great, I hope the smell does not upset my stomach."

As soon as Lindsey and Beth enter the biology class, the smell of the classroom gets to Lindsey and Lindsey runs out of the classroom and straight to the girls' restroom. Once in restroom Lindsey run into the first stall and drop to her knees in front and the toilet and start throwing up into the toilet. Meanwhile in the biology classroom Beth sits down on a stool that is at the lab table she and Lindsey sits at and Beth is wait for Lindsey to come back into the room. Lindsey walks back into the classroom as the final bell rings and sits down next to Beth. Lindsey then starts to stare at the frog in front of them. As Beth start to dissect the frog Lindsey stands up and grab the classroom trash can and bring it over to the lab table, because she is really nauseous. Lindsey is happy that the teacher put them in pairs of two for the frog dissect. Lindsey spends most of the biology class with her hand hang over the trash can getting sick to her stomach. Lindsey help Beth out a little on the frog dissect, but Beth has to do a lot of the frog dissect on her own, because Lindsey can't stop vomiting. For homework the class has to write an essay about what they learn from dissecting the frog. Meanwhile, at the Willows household Catherine who is wearing an overside red nightshirt has got out of bed and is sitting on the couch in the living room working on case paperwork that she needs to finish, before tonight shift start or Gil will be yelling at her for not getting the paperwork done on time and hand the paperwork into him on time. Catherine makes it part way through the paperwork before the breakfast she eats decided it wants to come back up. Catherine put her hand over her mouth and runs into the first floor bathroom. Catherine kneels down in front of the toilet and then start throwing up into the toilet. Four minutes later Catherine heads into the living room and put away the case paperwork she was working on, then turn off all the lights downstairs. Catherine then heads upstairs and goes into her bedroom. She turns the bedroom light off and then walks over to her bed. Catherine lays down on her bed and pull the bedspread up because she is cold and then Catherine fall to sleep. That afternoon when Lindsey gets off the school bus in front of her house, Lindsey sees her mom SUV still parked in the driveway; which is not normal for a Wednesday afternoon because Catherine is usually grocery shopping at this time of day. Lindsey gets her house keys out of her backpack, as she walks up to the front door. Lindsey opens up the door up and then walks into the house and notice that all the lights are off downstairs. Lindsey set her backpack on the couch and then walk upstairs and to her moms' bedroom door. Lindsey crack the door open and see that her mom is asleep, so she close the door and heads back downstairs. Lindsey walks into the living room and over to the couch and sits down on the couch. A few minutes later Lindsey start doing her homework, Lindsey is in the middle of writing her biology essay when the phone start ringing, Lindsey grabs picks up the cordless phone and answers the phone before the ringing wakes her mom up.

"Lindsey's speaking, who is calling?"

"Hi Lindsey, it is Tina Brown, Warrick wife."

"Hi."

"Can you put Catherine on the phone?"

"She sleeping right now because she does not feel well. She told me this morning she had a migraine."

"Tina coughing asks Lindsey to wake Catherine up!"

"Lindsey hold on a minute."  
"ok."

Tina Put hand over the phone and looks at Warrick who lay on his and Tina's bed with the cover pull up to his shoulder and has his eyes closed.

"No Warrick, Lindsey says Catherine has a migraine and does not feel well!"

"I do not care."

"No Warrick call Grissom and just tell you can't make in tonight."

"No I will just go into to work."

"Are you still there Tina?"

"Yes I am still here and don't worry about get your mom up, just tell you mom that I hope she feeling better."

"Ok and bye."

Lindsey hangs up the phone and goes back to doing her essay. Around four o'clock Lindsey's has started to get hunger and is an hour before her mom needs to start getting ready for work. Lindsey goes into the kitchen and makes some dinner for her mom and her to eat. Lindsey had just finish making the mac and cheese when she notices that her mom still has not getting up. Lindsey put some mac and cheese in a bowl for her to eat. Then Lindsey walks upstair and to her moms' bedroom eating her bowl of mac and chesses. She put the fork in her bowl and open up her moms' bedroom door. Lindsey open up the bedroom door and then walk into the bedroom and Lindsey sees that her mom still asleep. Lindsey walks over to the bed and set the bowl of mac and chesses on the nightstand, then Lindsey turns on the lamp that is on that on the nightstand.

"Mom you need to wake up because you are going to be late for work if you do not get up!"

"Lindsey's get that food out of my bedroom the smell is making me sick."

'Ok, but get up for work Mom!"

"I did not think that I can make it into work tonight, can you go get me my cellphone please."

"sure mom."

Lindsey grabs the bowl of mac and cheese off the nightstand and then walks out of her moms' bedroom. Lindsey comes back into her moms' bedroom a few minutes later with her moms' cellphone and hands the cellphone to her mom. Lindsey then leaves her mom bedroom and at the same time Catherine hit the speed dial button for Gil Grissom officer number, seeing that she knows he will already be in his officer because case paperwork is due at the beginning of the shift. After four rings he picks up his office phone up.

"Gil Grissom speaking."

"Ahem Gil I'm not going to make it into work tonight. I think that caught the coughing flu and stomach flu again."

"I am sorry to hear that Cath, but I really need you to come into work Greg and Nick has already called in sick and Warrick's wife called him in sick because he could not make it to the phone to call himself."

"I can't Gil...

Catherine drop the cellphone onto the bed and then jumps out of bed and run into the bathroom and over to the toilet. Catherine drops to her knees in front of the toilet and then start throwing up into the toilet. As she is throwing up Catherine can hear Gil yelling into the phone.

"Catherine are you there?"

Three and half minutes later Catherine walks into her bedroom and walk up to the end of the bed. Catherine picks up the cellphone and put the cellphone up to her left ear, as she sits down on the end of the bed with her right arm wrap around her stomach.

"I am back sorry about that I was in the bathroom vomiting into the toilet."

"Catherine's I do not care how sick you are, you are coming into work tonight. Sara already working a 420 that is a triple homicide and need you to help her on that cause."

"I will meet Sara there, where is the crime scene at?"

"The Holiday Inn room 3."

"Alright, what are you work?"

"A different homicide at the Palms."

"I will see you at the crime lab later Gil, bye."

"Bye Catherine and I hope you feel better soon sorry about making you come into work tonight."

"It is fine."

Catherine's flip her cellphone close and changes into a pair of fade blue jeans and an oversized black hoodie sweatshirt and then walk into the master bedroom. Catherine combs her hair and then put the hair into a ponytail. Catherine then brushes her tooth and few minutes later walks into the living room. Catherine grabs her coat, purse and black high heel boots and then walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch to put her boots on. Lindsey looks at her mom and sees that her mom looks feverish and is very pale. Lindsey puts her right-hand onto her moms' forehead, which is warm to the touch. Lindsey takes her hand off of her moms' forehead and give her mom a worried look.

"Mom where are you going, you look unwell and you are running a fever you should be in bed resting?"

"I am going into work, coughing."

"But you call in sick!"

"Warrick, Nick and Greg call in sick before me and Sara needs help with a 420."

"Gil can help her mom, I heard you throwing up a few minutes ago."

"He working another 420, gagging."

"Promise me you take it easy and take break when you get to tired?"

"I will Lindsey."

Catherine zips up her boots and stand up from the couch. Then Catherine walk over to the front door and open up the door. A minute later Catherine is getting into her SUV. Once in the SUV Catherine start the SUV, but does not leave right away. She turn the heat on because she is cold. Then rubs her forehead for a few minutes because she still has a pounding headache. Five minutes later Catherine is driving to the the Holiday Inn to meet Sara at the crime scene.


	5. Chapter Five: The flu and stomach flu th

Chapter Five: The flu and stomach flu that will not go away part two  
Catherine pulls into the Holiday Inn park lot and pull into a free space next to Jim Brass's Car. She put her SUV into park and turn the car off, but instead of getting out of her SUV right away she leans her head back on the headrest and closes her eye, trying to fight back the feel that she going to be sick. She knows that Jim and Sara can see that she getting there, through the window because she parked right in front of the room. Catherine is thinking to herself, I know I should get out of my car and grab my crime scene kit and head inside the room, but that would mean I would have to move. Catherine though is interrupted by a knock on the window on the driver side of her SUV. Catherine turns her head and opens her eyes to see Jim Brass standing there. Jim open up the door for Catherine, so she can get out of the car. Catherine slowly gets out and opens the back door and grabs her crime scene kit and Jim takes it from the kit from Catherine and carry the crime scene kit into the room for her. When Catherine gets into the room, she sees Sara is still taking pictures of the crime scene and that the coroner has not get there. Sara stops take pictures and look up at Catherine. The first thing Sara notice about Catherine is how flush and tired Catherine look.

"Sara what do you need me to do?"

"You can start fingerprinting the bathroom, the windows open in there so it does not smell as bad in the bathroom, as it does out here."

"Ok"

Catharine walks toward the bathroom and Jim is right behind Catherine, still carrying her crime scene kit. When Catherine and Jim reach the bathroom door that is at the other end of the room and across from the hotel room door on the left-hand side, Catherine walks into the bathroom and Jim set the crime scene kit just outside the bathroom door. Jim then leaves the hotel room to take the hotel owner, at the same time Catherine open up her crime scene kit and get out a pair of latex gloves. Catherine then put the glove on, then get out the brush and finger printing powder. Sara goes back to taking pictures, while Catherine gets to work dust for fingerprint. As Catherine dusting the bathroom for prints, she finds a gun behind the toilet. Catherine who is kneeling beside the toilet on the right-hand side of the bathroom, if standing in the bathroom door, stands up and walks over to the door of the bathroom.

"Ahem Sara come here for a second."

"What for?"

"I found a gun behind the toilet."

"Ok"

Catherine put her left elbow over her mouth and start coughing into her elbow, as Sara start walking toward the bathroom. A few moments later Sara walks into the bathroom and takes a picture of the gun, then Sara hands Catherine a evidence bag from her crime scene kit. Catherine put the gun into the bag and then seal the evidence bag closed. Catherine set the evidence bag down beside her crime scene kit and then goes back to dusting for fingerprints. The coroner gets to the hotel room an hour later and start check the bodies' temperature of the victims. Catharine is dusting for fingerprint on the bathroom window as David is checking the bodies temperatures and Sara is standing behind David.

"They been died for at lest five hours, Sara."

"That means the time of death was around eight o'clock."

"Yes that would be right. Can I take the bodies?"

"Yes, I have enough to picture of the bodies at the crime scene."

Sara help David put the bodies into body bags and then David took the bodies out to the coroner van one at a time. Ten minutes later David is head back to the lab. Sara and Catherine finish processes the scene then puts the evidence into the back of Catherine SUV, because Gil had drop Sara off at the scene before going to his crime scene.

"Sara can you driver to the lab, I am not coughing feeling up to driving?"

"Sure."

Catherine hand Sara's the keys and then the two of them get into the SUV. Sara turns the SUV on and put the SUV into drive. At the same time Catherine closes her eyes. A few minutes later Sara stops at a red light and look over at catherine who has her feet on the seat with her knee bent and is rest her head on her knees. Sara reaches her right hand over and feels Catherine's forehand, which feel warm to the touch.

"Sara the light is green."

Sara stops looking at Catherine, who is coughing into her knees and drive through the intersection, when Catherine stop coughing, Sara starts to talk.

"Cath do you want me to take you home I can handle the case on my own if you are not up to working?"

"No, its ok I have to finish case paperwork anyway."

"You do not finish you case paperwork yet! Gods do not tell Gil that, he started yelling at you for not get the paperwork done. I will check the evidences into the lab, so you can go to you office and finish your case paperwork."

"Thank you Sara."

"You are welcome and if you need to take a break tonight let me know and you can go rest in the break room or your office."

"Ok."

Sara and Catherine stop talking and Sara let Catherine rest during the drive to the crime lab. Six minutes later Sara pulls the SUV into the lab parking lot of the crime lab and into the first open space by the doors of the lab. Catherine grabs the case folder off the backseat of her SUV and at the same time Sara grabs the evidences out of the back of the SUV. Two minutes later Sara and Catherine are walking into the lab. Catherine head to her office and Sara goes to check the evidence into the lab, then Sara takes swabs of blood to DNA along with DNA sample from each of the victims that David just gave to her. After leave the DNA lab, Sara takes some powered she finds too toxic and then take the gun to Ballistic and talk to Bobby for a few minutes. Sara then drops the film off to be developed and the last stop she makes is to the computer lab to drop the fingerprint off to Mia. Meanwhile, Catherine is sitting on her desk chair, in her office finish up her case paperwork, when Gil walks into her office without knocking and gives her a mean look as he looks at her desk and sees she still working on case paperwork. Catherine looks up at Gil, then lean her head back against her desk chair and close her eyes.

"Catherine's you know that the case paperwork was due at the beginning of the shift, why are you still work on case paperwork?"

"Between working several case at once, help Lindsey take care of Kevin and being unwell myself, I have not had time to finish."

"You should have found the time Catherine!"  
"I start working on the case paperwork this morning, but then I get really sick to my stomach and head to stop. I was sleeping until you called and made me come into work.

"Being sick does not get you out of paperwork been due, you still need to get it done on time."

Catherine start to cough and cover her mouth with a tissue, at the same time Sara walks into Catherine's office and look at Gil, then looks at Catherine who is still coughing into the tissue.

"I hate to break up you argument, but Dr. Robbins wants to see use in the coroners' lab about the bodies in our Homicide case right away Cath."

"Ok."

"Oh no you don't Catherine you need to finish your paperwork."

Catherine picks up the case files and hands then to Gil. Catherine stands up from the desk chair and walk by her desk and then walk by Gil Grissom who is staring down at the top case file in his hand. Then Catherine and Sara walk out of Catherine's office leave Gil standing in front of Catherine's desk. Half way to the coroners' lab Catherine put her hand over her mouth and run into the close's ladies restroom. Sara runs after Catherine to find Catherine kneeling in front of the toilet in the first stall and Catherine is throwing up into the toilet. Sara walks up behind her Catherine and grab Catherine's ponytail, so it stays out of the way until Catherine stops throwing up. Three minutes later Sara let go of Catherine's ponytail and then Sara helps Catherine up from the restroom floor and over to the restroom sink. Catherine rinses her mouth out with some water and then throw some cold water onto her face because she is burning up, then dry her face off with a paper towel. As Catherine throw out the paper towel she looks over at Sara, who is wearing a navy empire waist blouse with short sleeves and a pair of black dress pants with a pair of black boots with wide medium height heels.

"Thank you for pulling my hair out of the why when I was throwing up and help me up and over to the restroom sink afterward."

"You are welcome.

Sara and Catherine walk out of the restroom and the two of them walk right into Dr. Robbins, who start to lose his balance and fall backward, Sara grab Dr. Robbins left arm to prevent him from fall. Once Dr. Robbins is balance Sara let go of his arm.

"Thank for catch me Sara and I was just coming to look for the two of you. So I could tell you the cause of death of your three victims, before I head home."

"But you shift is not over."

"I know that Sara, but I am going home sick along with David, the day shift coroners are coming into covering for David and me."

At the same time Catherine lean against the wall and close her eyes, because the hallway has started to spin and she is feeling very weak. Sara and Dr. Robbins look over at Catherine who is clearing her throat and then start to talk.

"How were the victim's kill?"

"All three of them were shot in the back and the bullet hit the heart."

"Ok, is that all?"

"No Sara, but here is the files with the rest of what I find because I am not up to going through all of it with you gagging, you can read the file for yourself."

"(Sarah and Catherine) Ok"

Dr. Robbins walks away from Sara and Catherine and toward the main door of the lab and Catherine who is lean up against the wall slid down the wall and sit down on the floor. Catherine then brings her knee up to her chest and rest her head on them. Sarah kneels down next to Catherine and feels her forehead again.

"Catherine's I think you need to go home because it feels like you are run a really high fever."

"No, I want you to take me to the ER, I need to see a doctor because I have been sick like this now for two and half week now."

"Cath way have you been say to all of us that you were better then?"

"I do not want to worry anyone and Lindsey needs me too much, So I just tough it out coughing."

"Can you stand by yourself Cath?"

"No I am too weak."

"Hang on a sec."

Sara pulls her cellphone off her hip and dial Gil number. He answers right away because he sees that it is Sara calling.

"Sara's what is wrong?"

"Calm down, I am fine."

"Then what is up?"

"I am fine, but Catherine not fine Gil, she is really sick and need to go to the ER."

"Then take her to the ER."

"I need you to come help me get her of the floor she is sitting down on the floor and is too weak to keep up."

"Where are you in the lab?"

"By the lady's restroom before you get to the coroners' lab."

"I am on my way."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, see you a few minutes."

"I love you bye."

"Love you too."

Sara's flip her cellphone close and put her cellphone back on her hip. Sara then sits down next to Catherine on the floor and Catherine lay her head down on Sara's lap, then close her eyes. A few minutes later Gil Grissom runs up to where Sara and Catherine is and sees that Catherine is now lay and rests her head on Sara legs. Gil bends over and picks up Catherine. Then Sara stands up from the floor, Sara and Gil carries Catherine walks through the crime lab and to the main doors of the lab. Then Sara and Gil carrying Catherine walks over to one of the crime lab SUV and Sara open up the passengers' door and Gil set Catherine on the passenger's seat of the Suv, as Sara gets into suv. Gil help Catherine put her seatbelt on and then he close the SUV door, as Sara starts the SUV up. A minute later Sara is back out of the parking space and Gil watches the suv pull out of the parking lot, he then heads into the crime lab.  
Once at the Desert Palm hospital Sara pull the SUV up to the ER doors and a few moments later run into the ER, Sara goes and finds a nurse and fill the nurse in on what is wrong with Catherine then Sara grabs a wheelchair. Sara push the wheelchair out to the SUV and the nurse follows Sara out to the SUV and help Sara gets Catherine out of the SUV and into the wheelchair. The nurse that has red hair and hazel eyes, pushes the wheelchair Catherine is sitting on into the ER and then push Catherine to a private exam room. Then the nurse help Catherine change into a hospital gown and then help Catherine gets on the hospital beds. The nurse the let Sara into the room and Sara walk up to the right side of the bed and sit down on the chair beside the bed, as the nurse start Catherine on an IV to rehydrate her and give her some medicine through the IV to help Catherine stop vomiting. Sara is hold Catherine right hand and keeps her company. Sara and Catherine have been at the ER for a whole hour before an ER doctor come into the exam room to look at Catherine. Sara and Catherine see the doctor it is a very pregnant doctor with dark brown hair and brown eyes that is five feet seven inches tall and wearing pink maternity scrub and her name tag says Dr. Fairy. The doctor walks over to the left side of the hospital bed and start to look over Catherine's chart to see Catherine is running a fever of a hundred and four point six degrees Fahrenheit and for the last two weeks she has not been able to keep anything down. In addition has a sore throat, cough, headaches and been running a fever on and off.

"Sorry about the wait, it has been a really busy day and we are short shift because of the flu and stomach flu that is going around."

"You are suppose to be off to after you have your baby!"

"I know and that how short staff we are and that the hospital had to call in Doctor on maternity leave!"

"Catherine I am going to push on your stomach, tell me if it hurt."

"Ok."

The doctor set the chart on the end of the bed and then start to push on Catherine's stomach, the doctors start on the right and then on the left, but it does not seem to cause Catherine any pain. The doctor pick up the chart and then take a pin out of the chest pocket on the right side of her scrub top and make a note on the chart.

"Coughing, so what is wrong?"

"You should have come in soon, I going to admit you into the hospital to keep an eye on you and put you on medicines that you can only be give through an IV."  
"What do I have?"

"You have the flu and stomach flu, but the flu and stomach flu (viruses) that going around is really strong and if you did not get the flu shoot it hit you really hard and take twice as long to get over it. The people who had a flu shoot are still catching the flu and stomach but not as bad and are usually better in a few days."

"Lindsey was right I should have had a flu shot, when I take her into get her, coughing."

"I think after this year the head of the lab will require anyone that work for the LVPD to get a flu shoot."

"Sara's you do get a flu shoot right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need to call Lindsey and let her know what going on."

"I already had the nurse call Lindsey's cellphone and she comes in after school to see Kevin and you."

"Thank you Dr. Fairy."

"You are welcome."

Sara stays with Catherine until she get moves upstairs to a hospital room and then Sara head back to the crime lab to work on her and Catherine case. At the same time Catherine lay her head down on the pillow of her hospital bed and falls to sleep. Catherine sleeps until Lindsey walks into her hospital room at four o'clock that evening. When Lindsey's see her mom lay on the hospital bed, Lindsey start crying. Catherine sits up in the bed and when Lindsey reaches the bed gives her a hug.

"I will be fine Lindsey."

"I know it is just feel alone right now with you and Kevin in the hospital."

"You are never alone Lindsey."

Lindsey sits down on the side of her moms' hospital bed and the two of them visit for thirty minutes before Lindsey goes to visit Kevin. Before head home Lindsey check on her mom to find she is resting and leave her a note saying I will be back tomorrow after school and to give her a call if she wants her to bring anything from home to make the hospital more comfortable. On Thursday, Friday and Saturday Catherine rests most of the days and spent sometime with Lindsey and Kevin when the two of them stop each afternoon. Sunday morning Dr. Fairy who is wearing purple scrubs come into Catherine hospital room with her hands on her back and walks over to the side of the hospital bed.

"Good morning Catherine, how are you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better Dr. Fairy, I think that I am over the worse of the flu and stomach flu now."

"I think so too, I am let you go home today and your co-worker Sara is coming to pick you up at eleven o'clock, but I do not want you to go back to work until Tuesday night."

"That is fine, it will be nice to have a few more nights off of work."

"I will come in with the discharge paper when Sara get here."

"That is fine."

Dr. Fairy walks out of the hospital room hold her back and Catherine can tell the doctor is not feeling a hundred percent and that her back is sore. Catherine rest for an hour and then get out of bed and changes out of the hospital and into a pair of old fade blue jean and a blue sweatshirt, so she is ready when Sara get to there. When Sara walk into the hospital room Catherine see a white gold Victorian engagement ring that has a medium size round diamond in the center of the ring with eight small round diamonds around it on Sara's left ring finger. The two of them talks as Catherine wait for the doctor to bring the discharge paper for Catherine to sign at eleven thirty Dr. Fairy walks into the hospital room and give Catherine the discharge paper and Catherine sign the paper and give then to the doctor as a nurse open the hospital room door and push a wheelchair into the room. Dr. Fairy looks at the paper and then grab her stomach with her left hand. The doctor hand the discharge paper to the nurse and the nurse can tell the doctor is in labor.

"I am going to head up to labor and deliver Nurse Rose, I am in labor."

"Take a seat in the wheelchair and I will take you upstairs to the sixth floor and then come back take Catherine outside to Sara's SUV, if that is fine with Catherine."

"Ahem that is fine, I am not in any hurry, it more important for you to get upstair to labor and deliver and have your daughter."

"Thank you Catherine."

The doctor sits down on the wheelchair and Nurse Rose pushes Dr. Fairy out of the room. Catherine and Sara go back to talking as they wait for the nurse to come back. At eleven forty a nurse is help Catherine into Sara's SUV.  
Twenty minutes later at twelve o'clock on Lindsey and Kevin are waiting at the front door for Sara to bring Catherine home from the hospital. Lindsey gets a big smile on her face when Sara's SUV pulls into the driveway. A minute later Sara gets out of the SUV and walks over to the passage's side and helps Catherine out of the SUV and helps Catherine up to the front door. Lindsey already has the front door when Sara and Catherine walk up to the door. Once Catherine is inside the house, Lindsey hugs her mom and Catherine hug Lindsey back. Catherine watch Lindsey and Catherine hug.

"Catherine, do you want me to stay for a while or are you fine here with Lindsey and Kevin?"

"Go home Sara and get same rest, you have to work tonight."

"Ok, I will see you when you get back to work then, but if you need anything that Lindsey or Kevin can help you with just sent Lindsey over to tell me or call me."

"I will, but I should be fine."

Sara walk over to the front door and leave the house. Lindsey close the front door behind Sara and Catherine walks over to the couch and sit down on the couch, then lay down on the couch. A few moments later Lindsey walks over to the couch and sit down on the coffee table in front of her mom and stare at her mom.

"Mom I was so worry about you, why did you hide it from me that you were sick for two and half week!"

"I did not want to worry you Linds!"

"Mom when I get that call, on my cellphone from Desert Palm Hospital it worried me a lot more, I though they were calling to tell me you get shoots at a crime scene. I was so scary, then the nurse told me the doctor was admitting you into the hospital because you were dehydrated and run a fever of a hundred and four point six degrees Fahrenheit and that you have been sick with the flu and stomach flu for two and half weeks."

"I am sorry Lindsey, I did not mean to scary you."  
"From now on just tell me the truth mom!"

"I will Lindsey."

"Mom, I want you to go into your room and lay down and only get up if you need to use the bathroom. If you need anything at all, just yell for me and I will get it for you."

"Linds I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself and the first thing I want to do is take a shower."

"Mom the doctor wants you to take it easy still!"

"I know Linds, but I can still take a shower, I will relax after I get out of the shower. How about the three of watch a movie together?"

"Ok mom."

Catherine sits up and then stand up from the couch and head upstairs to her bedroom and the master bathroom to take a shower. A half hour later Catherine walks into the living room wearing a pair of black pajama pants and gray nightshirt. Catherine sits down on the couch beside Lindsey and Kevin is sitting on Lindsey right side. Then Catherine, Lindsey and Kevin begin watch the first Fast and furious movie, then the three of them watch the second and third movies in the fast and furious series. After the third movie is over Catherine heads upstairs to her bedroom and goes to bed because is exhausted. Lindsey and Kevin go into the kitchen and set down at the kitchen table to finish they homework, then Lindsey and Kevin go to bed, because they have to get up for school in the morning.


	6. Chapter Six: To sick to go to high schoo

Chapter Six: To sick to go to high school  
Catherine wakes up Monday to the sound of the high school bus going down the street. She lays in bed listening to how silent it is in her house in the morning. Catherine gets out of bed and put her robe on and tie it close. Catherine then walks out of her bedroom, then head downstairs and into the living room. Catherine looks around and sees that Kevin backpack is gone, but Lindsey's backpack is on the couch. Catherine thinks to herself I hope she just forgets her backpack and not miss the bus again. Catherine walks upstairs and to her daughters' bedroom and see that the door is close, so Catherine knocks on Lindsey bedroom doors. After getting no answers from Lindsey, Catherine open up the bedroom door up and then Catherine walks into Lindsey' bedroom. As soon Catherine enters her daughters' bedroom, she sees Lindsey lay on her bed cry and that she is wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a lavender long sleeve shirt. Catherine walks over to the bed and sits down on the bed next to Lindsey.

"Linds what wrong, it is not the babies, is it?

"Sniffling, coughing no Mom."

"What wrong then baby, you did not catch the flu and stomach flu from me did you?"

Lindsey shakes her head no because she does not think that she has the flu and stomach flu and sniffling some more. Lindsey starts to hold her throat with her right hand and is trying not to cough because it hurt her throat too much.

"What is wrong then?"

"My throat hurt and I have a cough."

Catherine puts her left hand onto Lindsey's forehead that feels a little warm to the touch. Catherine takes her hand off of Lindsey's forehead and Lindsey close her eyes and starts coughing into her right hand.

"You are running a little warm. I will be back in shortly with a flashlight to look at your throat and the thermometer to take your temperature."

"Alright mom."

Catherine stands up from the bed and walks out of Lindsey's bedroom, then head into the main bathroom on the second floor that Lindsey and Kevin and gets the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Then Catherine goes and gets the tiny flashlight that kept in her purse. A few minutes later Catherine walks into Lindsey's bedroom room. The first thing Catherine does is take Lindsey temperature and then Lindsey open up her mouth and Catherine looks at her daughter throat.

"Your tonsils are inflamed and your throat is very red."

"Do I have I fever, because I can't go to school If I do, Mom and I really can't afraid too miss school today?"

"Yes you are running a fever of a hundred and one point one degree Fahrenheit. I am going to call the doctor and get you an appointment, for today. Did Kevin make you stay home?"

"Yes, he said I look pale and I was run warm so he had me lay back down coughing."

"He did the right thing, you need to think of your health and the babies health now too."

"I know that mom."

"Just rest Linds, I will be back shortly to let you know what the doctor officer say."

"Ok."

Catherine walks out of Lindsey room and head to the master bedroom. She pick up the cordless phone and call the doctor right away. Meanwhile Lindsey is laying on her bed and has pulled the cover up because she is cold. A few minutes later Catherine walks into her daughters' bedroom and over to Lindsey bed.

"Coughing what did the doctor say?"

"I am to bring you in right away. I am going to go get ready and then we will leave for the doctor office."

"ok, Mom."

Catherine walks out of Lindsey's bedroom and head to her bedroom. Three minutes later Catherine walks into the living room wearing a pair of black jeans and a red blouse and puts her black dress boots on. Then Lindsey and Catherine leave the house and Catherine drives Lindsey to the doctor officer. An hour later Lindsey walks out of the examined room in her doctors' office and walks into the waiting room where her mom is waiting for her. Catherine sees Lindsey walks toward her coughing into her right hand and knows that her daughter is tired by just look at her and can tell that Lindsey has starts to feel worse and her cough has got worse too.

"What did Dr. Pop say Linds?"

"That I have tonsillitis and he think coughing because of having morning sickness and get sick so much because of the morning sickness that it made my tonsils coughing become infect and swell up. He writes me a prescribing for two of Z packs. He tells me two pick them up right away coughing."

"That is fine, we will go get the prescribing filled right away."

Catherine and Lindsey walk out of the Doctors' office and over to Catherine's SUV and then Catherine drives to the drug's store to get Lindsey prescribing filled. There are at the drug store for twenty minute. On the way home Lindsey take her first dose from the Z packs, which is two pills and is drinking a bottle of Sprite. Once home Lindsey and Catherine sit on the couch watching movies and for lunch Catherine makes then some chicken noddle soup to eat, the two of them spent the afternoon rest and watching movies until Kevin gets home from school and he has Lindsey homework from her classes.


	7. Chapter seven: return to school and work

Chapter seven: return to school and work  
Catherine walks into the kitchen Tuesday morning to see that Kevin and Lindsey are sitting at the kitchen table and are eating breakfast, Lindsey is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and pink long sleeve shirt and Kevin is wearing wide leg black jeans and a blue polo shirt. Catherine walks up behind her Lindsey's and Catherine put her right hand onto Lindsey's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Catherine takes her hand off Lindsey's forehead and walks up beside Lindsey with her hands on her hips.

"Linds where do you think you are going, you are still run a fever?"

"Coughing, School mom."

"You need to take it easy until the fever break and the z-pack start to work. Lindsey's you have to think about more then yourself now. You have to think about the health of the babies too."

Lindsey put the spoon down in her bowl of cereal and start hold her throat with her right hand, as she looks at her mom.

"mom I have tests coughing in history, English, biology today coughing that I can't miss!"

"You can take a make up test Linds."  
"Coughing my teachers don't do make up tests, if you miss a test you get zero points for the test."

"Then you are going to have to take zeros for the three test Linds!"

"Coughing I can't I need to get good grades because I already miss tests in these classes the day I came home from school to take an early pregnancy test."

"If I knew that you had tests that day I would have made you stay in school, you can go to school today. You have Biology second hour, history third hour and English four hour right?"

"Yes."

"But I want you to go to the nurse and get a pass to come home sick after English class is over ok and I want you to sit out of gym."

"I was planing coughing on sit out coughing of gym anywhere, we are play soccer in gym class right now, I do not think I could play coughing without get winding."

"I want you to take some Tylenol cold and flu it will help bring your fever down; because it feels like your fever has gone up since last night and it will also help keep you from coughing so much."

"Can I take Tylenol, since I'm pregnant?"  
"Yes and take some cough drops to school with you."

"Ok mom coughing."

Lindsey finish eat, as Catherine goes to get her daughter some Tylenol cold and flu and grab and a bag of cough drop. A minutes later Lindsey take the Tylenol cold and flu and puts a cough drop into her moth. Lindsey then put the bag of cough drop into her backpack, then Lindsey and Kevin head outside to catch the bus. Ten minutes later on the bus Lindsey and Kevin are sitting on the eight seats in the row behind the bus driver. Lindsey lay her head on Kevin's left shoulder and close her eyes. Kevin feels Lindsey's forehead and look down at his pregnant girlfriend and see Lindsey is holding her throat.

"You know your mom was right Linds you should have stayed home."

"Don't start with me coughing Kevin's I am not in the mood and I feel awful."

"That would because you are burning up and you tonsils are still really swell because you have not been on the Z-pack long enough for it to stay working."

"I know that I am burning up, I check my temperature coughing when I get up and I was running a fever of hundred and three point nine degree Fahrenheit."

"You are so going home after you finish your English test Linds."

"My Mom side coughing to come home at the end of four hour."

"Go up to the teacher as soon as you finish your test and ask for a pass to go to the nurse, by then you will be ready to go to sleep."

"I already want to go back to bed."

"You will be lucky if the gym teacher does not send you to the nurse, when she sees how you look and sound."

"Can I just rest until we get to school?"

"Sure Linds."

The two of them stop talking and Lindsey falls to sleep during the bus ride to school, Kevin wakes up Lindsey as the bus pull into the high school parking lot. The two of them stand up when the bus comes to a stop and then get off the bus. Lindsey and Kevin slowly walk into the high school and then the two of them go to they locker and put away the textbooks and notebooks they do not need. Then Kevin makes sure Lindsey get to her gym class and is rest comfortable on a bleacher, before head to the boys gym for his gym class, which he also has to sit out off, because of his knee. Lindsey sleep through gym class and her friend Beth wake her up at the end of gym class and then the two girls head to Biology and as they are walking to class Beth can tell that Lindsey should not be at school because she looks flush, tried, coughing a holding her throat with her right hand.

"Lindsey go see the school nurse and go home sick."

"I coughing will after the English test."

The teenage girls have reach the Biology class room and head into the class room. Once Lindsey has taken a seat, she gets a cough drop out of her backpack and then unwrap the cough drop and put the cough drop into her mouth. When the bell for class to start rings, the teacher passes out the tests. Lindsey starts the test right away and as she taking the test she is thinking between having tonsillitis, which is making me run a fever along with having a really sore throat, a cough and morning sickness I feel awful and do not know how I am going to get good grades on the tests much less make it through fourth hour. Lindsey makes it through second hour and then start to walk to history class with Beth and Lindsey has her left hand on her forehead and try not to cough because her throat is very sore, but half way to class Lindsey morning sickness start acting up and she runs into the girls' restroom and into the first stall. Lindsey makes it into the history classroom right as the bell for third hour rings. Lindsey sits down at the last desk in the row by the class door and gets a pen out of her backpack. Once she has a copy of the test Lindsey starts to take the test, as she coughs into her left hand. Once finishes the test Lindsey hand her copy of the test to the teacher who was walking by her desk and then lay her head down on the desk and wait for class to end. Lindsey then heads to English class and sees six essay questions on the chalkboard and that each student has to pick two of the essay questions and write the question onto a piece of paper and then answers the question. Lindsey walks over to the third row of desk and sits down at the third desk in the row, behind Kevin who is looking at her with a worried look and next to Beth. Lindsey smiles at her boyfriend and then get her history notebook out of her backpack and take a piece of paper out of the notebook. She put the notebook back into her backpack and get out a pen and a cough drop. When the bell for class to start rings, Lindsey and the rest of the class start the first essay question they choose to do. Lindsey's pick the third and fifth essay question the third one is long and the fifth one is a short one, once Lindsey has finish take the test she stands up from the desk and grab her backpack and test and walks up to the teachers' desk coughing into her left hand, the teacher who has long brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing a purple dress, is grading papers. Once at the teachers' desk Lindsey hand the teacher the piece of paper with the two essay questions on it and then turn her head away from the teacher and cough into her right hand. Mrs. Weiss who as been listening to Lindsey coughing does not like the sound of the cough and does not like how flush Lindsey looks.

"Can I help you Lindsey Willow?"

"I feel awful coughing can I go see the nurse?"

"I will write you a pass to go see the nurse, what should I say is wrong with you?"

"That my tonsils are swelling and I have a sore throat, a cough and I am running a fever."

"How do you know that you are running a fever?"

"Because I was coughing running one yesterday and this morning, I only come to school because of test in second hour coughing third hour and this class."

"You should have stay home Lindsey."

"I can't afford to take zero coughing on my test, so I made my mom let me come to school."

Mrs. Weiss writes out the pass to the school nurse then hand the pass to Lindsey. Lindsey walks out of the classroom and closes the door behind her because students are still taking the test. Lindsey then heads to the nurse office. Once at the nurse office Lindsey take a seat in the chair by the nurse desk and wait to be seen, because the nurse is already taking a ninth grade boy temperature. Lindsey walks through the front door of her mom house doing the middle of four hour. Catherine stands up from the couch and walks over to Lindsey. Catherine does not like how flush her daughter look and Catherine put her right hand onto Lindsey's forehead, which feel very warm to Catherine hand.

"Did you get your English test done because there is still a half hour left in that class?"

"Yes we just had to choose coughing two essay questions out of the six choices coughing and answers both of them. I did the third coughing and fifth one and I was done I take my test up to Mrs. Weiss and coughing asked for a pass to see the school nurse."

"I want you to go lay down on your bed, I will come into your bedroom in a minute to check you temperature."

"The nurse check it before she would write me out a pass coughing to go home and I was run a fever of hundred and four point one degrees Fahrenheit."

"I want you to go take takes two Tylenol. Then I want you to take a cool shower and after the shower change into you Pajama."

"Ok mom, coughing."

Lindsey goes upstairs and into the main bathroom on the second floor. Once in the bathroom Lindsey open up the white medicine cabinet that is above the sink that is inset into white quartz and the quartz is sitting on a black cabinet, which is right after the door and on the right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. The white toilet is after the sink on the left side if stand in front of the sink and looking at the sink and toilet, the bathtubs and shower combination that have white quartz subway tiles on the walls, is after the toilet and up against the wall against from the bathroom door. Lindsey takes the bottle of Tylenol off the first shelf of the medicine cabinet and open up the bottle. She pours out two pills and then take the Tylenol. Lindsey goes into her bedroom and grabs her pink pajama and then head back into the bathroom to takes a cool shower. Thirty-eight minutes later Catherine walks into her daughters' bedroom and see Lindsey laying in bed with the bedspread pulled all the way up. Catherine put the thermometer into Lindsey mouth and thirty second later the digital thermometer beep. Catherine takes the thermometer out of Lindsey's mouth and looks at the digital display.

"Your fever has gone down, it seems like the shower and the Tylenol must have starts to work."

"Coughing what is my temperature now mom?"

"It is a hundred and two point one degrees Fahrenheit Linds."

"I am cold."

"Do you want me to get you an extra blanket?"

"Yes."

Catherine set the thermometer on the nightstand and then leave Lindsey's bedroom and goes and gets an extra blanket out of the closet in the Laundry room. A few minutes later Catherine walks into Lindsey's bedroom, which has lavender walls and Catherine walks over to the bed, which white cast iron headboard in up against the right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Catherine lays the blanket on top of Lindsey thin lavender bedspreads.

"Is that better Linds?"

"Yes mom, thanks."

"Try and get some sleep, I will wake you up for dinner and see how you are feeling and if you want me to stay home from work tonight I will."

"Coughing no moms you need to go to work tonight you miss enough days already."

"Linds, I can miss another day of work. Let just see how you are feeling this evening!"

"Ok, coughing, because it you ask, coughing this sec I will say coughing stay home with me."

"Get some rest now."

Catherine's lean down and kiss Lindsey on the forehead. Then Catherine walks over to the bedroom door and flip the light switch that on the left side of the door, if looking at the door and turns off the bedroom over head light. Catherine then walks out of Lindsey's bedroom and closes the door behind her. Catherine goes into her own bedroom to take a nap, so she won't be exhausted if she does go into work that night. Once in her bedroom Catherine lay down on her bed and pull the bedspread up and then set her alarm clock. Catherine wakes up at 5:30p.m. when her alarm clock beep at her. She gets out of bed and head downstair and walks past the staircase that is in the living room and the other side of the room across from the front door and walk into a hallway that has a door on the right-hand side which is to a half bath and a door on the left-hand side that leads into the downstair bedroom that has a connected bathroom, but right now the bedroom is Catherine office. Catherine walks past the half bath and the bedroom and into the kitchen and starts make Egg drop soup for dinner. The dinning room is through the doorway on the right side of the kitchen and the laundry room, which is a small room off the back of the house, is through the doorway on the left-hand wall if standing in the kitchen door way. After Catherine has the soup going, she hands Kevin the spoon to keep stirring it, so she can go wake Lindsey up for dinner and check on her daughter. Catherine walks out of the kitchen and head to the staircase. A minute later Catherine opens up Lindsey bedroom door and then walks up to Lindsey's bed. Catherine walks over to her daughter bed and feel Lindsey's forehead and is relieved to see that Lindsey fever has finally break. Catherine light shakes Lindsey on the shoulders and start talking to her.

"Lindsey wake up dinner is almost ready!"

Lindsey sits up in her bed and start rubbing her eyes and is trying not to coughing, because she does not want her throat to start hurting like it was before laying down and taking the nap.

"Ahem what are we have for dinner?"

"Egg drop soup, how are you feel Linds?"  
"Ok my throat still hurt a little, but better then this morning or when I come home for school."

"Your fevers finally break."

"Good, maybe I been able to stay awake long enough this evening to get some school work done coughing."

"That would be a good idea seeing that you have yesterday homework and today homework to do. Kevin brought your math and Family planing homework home and your English homework home since you left class before the teacher passed out to the homework to the class."

Lindsey gets out of bed and put on her pink robe that has frogs on it and ties the robe closed. Then Catherine and Lindsey walk out of Lindsey's bed and head downstair. Then Lindsey and Catherine walk to the kitchen. Lindsey and Kevin sit down at the kitchen table and Catherine fills three bowls up with soup and give one of the bowls to Lindsey, then hand Kevin his bowl and lastly Catherine sits down at the table with her bowl of soup.

"So Linds, do you want me to stay home from work tonight?"

"You can go to work mom, Kevin will be here if I need anything."

"Ok, But I want you to take your temperature before you go to bed at 11:30pm and call me and tell me if you temperature is still normal or if your fever has come back!"

"Ok mom, I will."

"I want to start your homework after dinner, but if you cannot get all of your homework finish, do not push yourself, I still want you to take it easy and get lots of rest tonight and drink lots of water.

"Yes mom, coughing."

"She does sound better, that the first time I hear her cough since I get home from school."

"I think the Z-pack is starting to work."

(Catherine and Kevin) That good Linds."

The three of them stop talking and finish eating. After Dinner Lindsey and Kevin go into the living room to work on homework and Catherine put the left over egg drop soup in a Gladlocker storage bowl and put the dirty dish in the dishwasher. An hour later Catherine driver Kevin to his physical therapy appointment and Catherine brings Kevin back home after his physical therapy appointment and take short nap before having to head into work. Catherine wakes up to her alarm clock buzz in her ears. She gets out of bed and changes out of the jeans and tee shirt she is wearing into work clothing, then redoes her hair and brushes her tooth. A Few minutes later Catherine walk into the living room and up to Lindsey. Lindsey look up at her mom and see that her mom is now wear black dress pants and a black long sleeve blouse."

"Linds, how are you feel?"

"Ok, I am tire but fine, now leave for work before you are late."

" I am all ready running late, but remember to call at 11:30 and let me know if you fever has come back."

"Yes mom."

Catherine grabs her purse and then leave the house to go to work. Catherine gets to the crime lab at the sometime as Greg, Warrick and Nick does and the four of them head into the crime lab and head to the break room together. When Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine walk into the break room the three of them see Sofia asleep on the break room couch and notice Sofia is sweat badly and is also shivering, despite having a blanket cover her. But the four of them just sit down at the table because they do not have the heart to wake her up, so they let her sleep see that Gil or Sara is not there yet and Sofia is filling in for Ecklie why he on his leave of absents, so she does not have to go out in the field as a detective or a CSI in lest she is needed. Her main job right now is to over see the CSI and make sure they are doing their job and Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg know Sofia has been pull in over time because she been filling in for them while they were out sick. Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg look at the clock on the break room wall to see what the time is and at the same time Gil and Sara walk into the break room and look over at Sofia who is sleep on the couch and then look at Greg, Warrick, Nick and Catherine, as they sit at the table. Gil set the assignment sheet on the table, then start to talk.

"Nice to have my whole team back at work, how are you all feeling?"

"A hundred percent better Grissom."

"That is good to know Nick, what about you Greg?"

"Better, I am still a little weak."

"Has your doctor clear you to come back to work?"

"Yes."

"Warrick how are you feeling?"

"Ok Grissom, but I'm still tired and weak."

"Did you doctor clear you to be back at work?"  
"Yes, he tells me to take a break when I need them."

"That is fine Warrick and Greg I want you to take breaks to if your feel you need them too."

"Ok Grissom."

Gil looks at Nick, Warrick and Greg and see that Nick does look like well and well resting too, but can tell that Warrick and Greg still look tired and not a hundred percent yet. Gil then looks at Catherine and see she still looks tired.

"How are you feeling Catherine?"

"A lot better, but I am still wear out easy though."

"As I tell Warrick and Greg if you need a break take it, the same goes for you Nick."

"Thank Grissom, but I should not need any break, beside short one to use the men room and get a drink of pop or water. And should we wake Sofia and sent her home Gil because she looks unwell?"

"No, let her sleep and she is here because her apartment building caught fire this evening, so she has no place to stay right now."

Everyone look over at Sofia, but Greg who has been dating Sofia is thinking where did she not get a hotel room or call him to pick her up, he would have let her stay at his place. Greg looks at Gil Grissom with a worried look on his face and start to talk.

"Sofia could get a hotel room Grissom!"

"With all the conferences going on right now, there is limited hotel left. In addition everyone else that live in that building needs a place to stay right now too and Sofia was going to get a hotel room but they were only one room left at the Palm and her next door neighbor that are an elder couple has no family in town to stay with, so she let them have the room."

Nick who starts looking at the sheet of paper, which is in front Gil Grissom, clear his throat and Gil Grissom who sitting at the end of the table with his back to the door of the break room, turns his head and look over at Nick that is sitting on his left side.

"Can we have our assignments now?"

"That would be 402 Fire at Sofia's apartment building, the whole team is working the case, so go get your crime scene kit and meet out at the SUV in five minute."

"Do we know where the fire start Grissom?"

"Yes Greg, the fire start in the seat area by the front door."

The CSI all gets they crime scene kits and then meet outside at the first crime lab SUV and puts they crime scene kits into the first two SUV. Sara gets behind the wheel of the first SUV, Gil open the passengers' door and gets into the first SUV and Catherine gets into the back of the SUV. Nick, Greg and Warrick who put they crime kits in the second SUV walks around to the doors of the SUV and Nick gets behind the wheel. Greg gets into the back and Warrick open the passengers' door of the SUV and then get into the SUV. Once at Sofia apartment building Gil, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg walk up to the doors and then the six of them walk into the building. Jim Brass walks over to the CSI and has a concern look on his face.

"Gil how is Sofia doing?"

"She was sleep on the break room couch when we left the crime lab, but it does not look like she is doing well, she was sweat really badly and shivering at the sometime."

"It is good to see y'all feeling better and back at work."

Sara who has been looking around the entrance area of the apartment building, looks at Jim Brass and then start to talk.

"Did anyone die?"

"Two people, a female and man and they were an elder couple that could not get down the stairs fast enough and inhaled too much smoke."

"How more people were injury?"

"Nick only one, her knee went out going down the stairs, Sofia was walking down the stairs at the sometime and helps her up from the stair she was sitting on. Then Sofia helps the young lady get out of the building and across the street to safety.

"That was nice of Sofia, seeing that she is sick."

"Yes it was Greg, It was her neighbor that lives in the apartment on the left-hand side of her and she is a college student on Las Vegas University gymnastics team."

"Did Sofia wake up when she smells the smoke Jim?"

"No Catherine, Sofia elder neighbor Mr. and Mrs. Clue who live in the apartment on the right-hand side of Sofia know where she keeps her spare key. Mrs. Clue saw her came home for work early sick the day before, so she gets Sofia spare key out from the hide spot and opens up Sofia door and went into the apartment and wakes Sofia up and let her know they had to get out of the building because of a fire."

"Would that be the elder couple she let have the last room at the Palms?"

"Yes it would, Warrick."

"Sara, Greg, Warrick, Catherine and Nick let get to work to prove if this fire was arson or if it was because of old wire or something else along these lines."

"(Sara, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Nick) sure Grissom."

The CSI gets to work on going through the burn items and processing the scene. Catherine start going through items in the burn trash can that is in the seat area where the fires start and several minutes later Catherine's cellphone start ringing and she knows by the ring tone it is Lindsey calling. Catherine pulls the cellphone off her hip, then flip the cellphone open.

"Hi, Lindsey"  
"I'm calling to let you know if my fevers stay down or if it went back up!"

Did your fever go up or stay down?"

"The thermometer coughing says my fever is now ninety-nine point nine degrees Fahrenheit and my throat has starts to hurt more, so I take some Tylenol."

"You do the right thing Linds. Now go get some sleep."

"Ok mom, I love you."  
"I love you too.'

Catherine's flip her cellphone shut and then puts the cellphone back on her hip. Sara who is working beside Catherine look over at her co-worker with a worried look on her face because she know Lindsey has been sick.

"Dis Lindsey fevers stay down Cath?"

"It went back up a little, her fever is now ninety-nine point nine degrees Fahrenheit and her throat so start hurt again, so she took some Tylenol and is going to go to bed for the night."

"Poor Lindsey getting Tonsillitis while pregnant, it is no funny being sick when you are pregnant."

"I am just happy she did not catch the flu and stomach flu from me."

"Let hope she gets over tonsilitis and stay health the rest of the pregnancy."

"That would be great if Lindsay could start health the rest of the pregnancy, Sara.

Sara and Catherine get back to work, because the two of them notice that Gil Grissom is looking at that. It takes Greg, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Catherine, Gil three hours to processes the apartment building. Nick, Warrick and Greg put evidences into the back of the SUV they come into, as Sara, Catherine and Gil put evidence into the SUV they come in and five minutes later the six of them are heading back to the crime lab. Once back at the lab Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Gil check the evidence in and Catherine goes to the break room to see how Sofia is doing. Catherine walks into the break room to see Sofia sit up on the couch and throwing up into the break room trash can that she had pull over to the couch, Catherine then sees Hodges heat up his dinner in the microwave. Catherine walks over to the microwave and take Hodges food out of the microwave and hand it to him.

"Catherine's my meal is not done heat up yet!"

"Do you have any feeling at all Hodges, can't you see that Sofia has the flu and stomach flu that is going around and the smell is make Sofia sick to her stomach?"

"Of cause I can, but I am hunger."

"Then leave the lab and driver too in an out burger, now take this gladwear bowl and throw what is in out in the trace lab."

Hodges takes the bowl and stump out of the break room. Catherine goes over to the sink and pick up two clan towel and wet both of them down with cool water. Catherine then walks over to the couch and kneels down next to Sofia, who has lays back down. Catherine wipes Sofia face off with one of the wet towel and then folds the other towel in half and set it on Sofia's Forehead. Sofia open up her eyes, then look at Catherine and give her a small smile.

"Thank you Catherine for tell Hodges off and wipe my face off coughing and for on put a cool towel on my forehead."

"You are welcome. My motherly sides take over. Do you want me to put a new bag in the trash can?"

"Yes."

Catherine stands up and goes and gets a new trash bag and from under the sink. Catherine then walks over to the trash can and take the old bag out and ties it close. Then Catherine put a new bag into the trash can and takes the bag of trash out to the dumpster. At the same time Sofia close her eyes and goes back to sleep. Ten minute later Catherine walks into Gil Grissom Office and over to the chairs in front of his desk. Catherine sits down on the chair on the right, if your back is to the officer door and gives Gil Grissom and worried look.

"Gil I worry about Sofia, she burning up and can't keep anything down. Do you know how long has Sofia been like this?"

"Let see she went home early from Saturday Shift, because she said she was having really bad cramps and was tired. She comes in to work Sunday night and look really flush and would not eat anything at Jack Dinner when Sara, I and her want to get breakfast after working a crime scene all night, all she got was a glass of water, but she just sips at it and then went home after we get back to the crime lab because she had a sore throat, runny nose, headache, upset stomach, could not keep food down, was achy all over and exhausted. Sofia was on call yesterday and I had to call her in because it was a very busy night. But she spent most of the time in the bathroom, because she had to keep going to the bathroom and she kept throwing up in the trash can as she was using the bathroom. So Sara drive her home."

"I think one of us should take her to the ER to get check out and have her put on an IV to get fluids into her and medicine to reduce that fever she has. It has to be at lest a hundred and four point nine degrees Fahrenheit."

At the same time Hodges comes into Gil office pull Sofia with him. Sofia drops down into the chair next to Catherine. Both Gil, Catherine and Sofia laugh when they look at Hodges who is pointed at his T-shirt.

"Gil look what Sofia did to my shirt, when I was in the break room heat my dinner up!"

"It looks like she threw up on you!"

"She did Gil!"

"I tell you not to heat your dinner up in the break room and to go out and get something to eat. "

"I want to eat what I bring from home Catherine!"

"Hodges you know Sofia has the flu and stomach flu and is rest in the break room until she feeling up to drive to her Mom and Dad or to the shift ends and one of us can take her back to are place to stay at or driver Sofia out to her Mom and Dad place."

"Coughing I ask you to leave, I would have not got sick on you Hodges if you do not step in front of the trash can and starts tell me that I had no right to ask you to take your food out of the break room. Like you could not tell that I need to throw up, I had my hand over my mouth when you walk in front of the trash can Hodges."

Gil Grissom and Catherine are trying not to laugh at Hodges who is still pointed at his shirt and giving Sofia an evil look. Sofia on the other hand has her eyes shut and her right hand on her forehead. Catherine looks over at Sofia, as Gil takes a deep breath and then he starts to talk.

"Hodges go home to take a shower and change your clothing and eat something there. Then come back and do your job."

"Fine."

Hodges stumps out of Gil office and then walks out of the crime lab and to his car in the parking lot. A minute later Hodges pull his car out of the parking lot and start driver home. Meanwhile back in Gil office Sofia grab the trash can and pull it over to her and start throwing up into the trash can. When Sofia stop throwing up, she leans back in the chair and closes her eyes. Catherine looks at Sofia and her mother instincts again.

"Have you taken your temperature in the last couple of hours Sofia?"

"Yes Catherine, Dr. Lee had just finish take my temperature and was put a new cool towel on my forehead when Hodges comes into the break room. Dr. Lee left the break room right as Hodges put his food in the microwave."

"How high was your fever Sofia?"

"A hundred and four point nine degrees Fahrenheit coughing, Ah-choo."

"Bless you Sofia and Catherine's I want you to take Sofia to the ER and have her look at."

"I really think that a good idea Grissom Ah-choo."

Gil pull a tissue out of the box of tissues on his desk and hand the tissue to Sofia. Sofia blow her nose and then throw the used tissue into the trash can. Catherine stand up and walk up to Sofia and then helps Sofia up from the chair and then the two of them walk out of Gil's office and to the parking lot. Once outside Sofia stop walking and start coughing into her right hand. Catherine stop beside her co-worker and see that Sofia leg are shake badly, Catherine put her left arm around Sofia and when Sofia stop coughing, Catherine help Sofia walk out to her SUV. Once at Catherine's SUV, Catherine open up the passenger door and then help Sofia into the passenger seat. Sofia put her seatbelt on as Catherine walks over to the drive side of the SUV and then get into the SUV and a minute later Catherine is take Sofia to the ER.


	8. Chapter eight: Penbreak Case

Chapter eight: Penbreak Case  
It has been four hours and fifteen minutes since Catherine take Sofia to the ER and Gil, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Greg were starts to get worry because Catherine has not come back yet and no one has heard from Catherine either and the night shift only has two hours left.

"Gil what hospital was Catherine takes her to?"

"Desert Palm Hospital ER, Sara."

"I am going to drive out there and check on them."

"I am sure, we will hear something soon Sara."

"We all sure get busy working on the Sofia building case."

Greg who as been reading a report looks up at his co-workers and give then a smile.

"No the case is closed here the report."

Greg hold the report to Sara who is sitting across from him and Sara start to read from the report out loud so everyone can hear what the report says.

"The fire was cause by an electrical fire in the wall."

At the same time Gil cellphone start ringing, Gil takes the cellphone off his hip and then flips the cellphone open when he sees it is Catherine cellphone number and hit speaker phone button.

"Gil here."

"Sorry it has take so long for me to call and let you know what is going on."

"I have you on speck phone and we all want to know how Sofia doing?"

"I am actually on my way back to the lab with her right now. They put her on an IV for the past four to give her fluids and medicine to reduce the fever, along with running some blood work. The blood work has come back saying that Sofia has a really bad cause of the flu and stomach flu."

"Shouldn't the doctor have admitted her into the hospital?"

"Sara, the doctor and I both try to talk Sofia into be admitting, but she refused to allow the doctor to admit her into the hospital.

"Gil, we have the space at our house, let have Sofia come stay with us until she feels better enough to search for a new place to live."

"I am fine with that Sara."  
"Thank you Sara and Gil, that is really nice of you coughing."

"Sara and I will meet you and Sofia in the parking lot when you get here and we will take Sofia to our place right away."

"Thank you that sound really nice ah-choo."

"(Sara and Gil) Bless you and you are welcome Sofia."

"Nick did you find out what cause Sofia apartment build to catch fire?"

"Yes there wan an electrical fire in the wall and the case is closed."

"I am two minute from the lab, so I am going hang up, we see y'all when we get there

"(Everyone) See you.

Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara and Gil stand up and head to the locker room and get their things and then walk to the main lab and then head outside and to the parking lot. Catherine pulls her SUV into the parking lot and pull into the spot by Sara's kia sportage. Gil help Sofia out of Catherine passenger seat and help Sofia gets into the passenger seat of SUV. Gil then gets into the back seat and Sara gets behind the wheel. The three of them put they seat belts on and a minute later Sara put the SUV into driver pull out of the parking space. A minute and half later Sara is driving home and Catherine is following behind in her SUV seeing she lives on the same street as Gil and Sara. Sara pulls the SUV into the attached garage of her and Gil house and once the SUV is parked and turned off Gil gets out of the SUV. He close the back door and then open up the massager door and then help Sofia out of the SUV and toward the door in the garage, which lead into the house. He then helps Sofia inside the house and upstairs to the guests' bedroom and Sara is right behind them carry Sofia stuff.

"I take it the two empty bedrooms close to the master bedroom are going to be the babies' room Sara?"

"Yes."

By now the three of them have walked into the guests' bathroom and Gil Grissom is pointed at a door.

"The bedroom has a connected bathroom."

"Coughing I see. I see you turn the bedroom across from this room into an office."

"Gil and Sara) yes.

Sofia: I going to take a fast shower and then I am going lay down now and get some sleep because I am tired."

"(Sara and Gil) that is fine, if you need anything just let us know."

"Can I borrow a nightshirt and pajama pant Sara, because what I am wearing are dirty from the fire?"

"Sure I will go get a nightshirt and pajama pants for you right now and bring them into you, there is towels in the bathroom all ready."

"Thanks for let me know, just put the nightshirt and pant onto the bed. I going to head into the bathroom and get into coughing the shower."

"All right."

Sara and Gil walk out of the guests' bedroom and head to the master bedroom, as the same time Sofia walks into the bathroom connected to the guest room.  
Meanwhile next door at Catherine's house, to a note on the coffee table, Catherine is sitting on the couch reading the note from Lindsey that say I went to school and so did Kevin. I did not have a fever when she wakes up that morning and feel better. I will see you when we get home from school at three o'clock, love Lindsey. Catherine stands up from the couch and head upstairs to her bedroom. Then walks into the master bathroom to takes a shower, because she smells like smoke for the crime scene at Sofia apartment building that turn out not to be a crime scene at all. A half hour later Catherine walks out of the bathroom wearing a pair of gray sweatpant and oversized black nightshirt. Catherine lays down on her bed to get some sleep, because it had been a long night and she is exhaust. Catherine is so exhaust that she forgot to set her alarm clock and fall to see shortly after laying her head onto the pillows.  
Catherine wakes up when she hears Lindsey and Kevin walk through the door of the house when they get home from school. Catherine gets out of bed and then walks out of her bedroom and over to the staircase. She walks downstairs and into the living room, to see the two teenage stands behind the couch and Lindsey stare at Kevin. Then Catherine notices a white gold ring that has a pink sapphire cut in a shape of a heart with a low pong sitting in the center of the ring and inset into the band of the ring in a pattern of diamonds then pink sapphire, which goes around the whole band and the ring is on Lindsey's left ring finger. Catherine walks up next to Lindsey and notice that Lindsey is wearing a dark jean skirt and pink blouse and Kevin is wearing a pair of black pant and blue polo shirt.

"Linds is there something you need to tell me about?"

"Kevin asks me to marry him and I say yes mom."

"He what?"

"He asks me to marry him."

"That what I thought you said."

"I just need you to sign this form say that you will allow me to get marry."

"What about Kevin did his parents sign the form?"

"Yes."

Lindsey hold out the form and Catherine takes the form from Lindsey and read it through and then sing it and hand the form back to Lindsey, who still has a huge smile on her face.

"I will let you marry Kevin, but Lindsey's I want the two of you to live here with me."

"I am fine with that mom."

"I am fine with that too, But can my sister move in here to she needs some place to stay or the hospital won't release her and she is ready to come home?"

"Yes, we can turn my office that is downstairs into her bedroom and it has a full bathroom attached to the room."

"Thank you  
"It is no big deal and beside she is the aunt of my grandchildren."

"Do we have enough space?"

"Yes Linds we have two guest rooms upstairs and once you and Kevin get marrying you will be sleep in the same room. So they will still be room enough for three babies, but two of the babies will have to share a room."

"Mom we want to get marry as soon as possible before I start to get to big."

"I understand that, is this weekend too soon?"

(Kevin and Lindsey) No, that would be great."

"Let me get dress and then let go out to dinner."

(Kevin and Lindsey) Ok

Catherine head upstairs and changes into a pair of dark gray dress pants and a pale pink blouse and then goes into the master bathroom and brush her tooth, then comb her hair. Ten minutes later Lindsey, Catherine and Kevin are at Gino pizza and are eating vegetables' pizza. After finish dinner, Catherine head home to drop Kevin off at the house and then Lindsey and Catherine goes shopping to find Lindsey a dress to wear that weekend. Catherine and Lindsey go too bridal by Sara and Lindsey finds a white empire waist sun dress that has tiny pink rose on it after twenty minutes of looking, Lindsey goes to the fitting room and try the dress and I know she does not want to look at anymore dress because she is in love with the dress, so Catherine buys the dress for Lindsey to wear on her Saturday wedding. Ten minutes later Catherine and Lindsey walks out of bridal by Sara and head to Catherine SUV in the parking lot and twenty minute later Lindsey and Catherine walk into they house and Lindsey is carrying the dress bag that her dress is in. Catherine looks at her daughter and can tell that Lindsey is happy, but can tell Lindsey start to feel tired and her throat is sore too, because she start to sound hoarse in the bridal store and has been coughing too.

"Lindsey's I want you to work on some homework tonight, but I want you to go to bed early and get a good night sleep."

Ahem ok, I think that I am going to take a nap for an hour or so. Then get up and do my homework coughing."

Catherine watch her daughter cough and notice that her face is a little red, Catherine place her right hand onto Lindsey's forehead, which feel a little warm to the touch. Catherine take her hand off Lindsey's forehead and give her daughter a worried look.

"Yu are running a little warm. But that could just be because you been going all day without take a rest."

"Coughing, I know, do you think I should take some Tylenol?"

"No not right now Linds you not run that hot, but take you temperature when you get up from you nap."

"Ok, yawning."

Lindsey walks over to the staircase and head upstairs. Lindsey then walks into her bedroom and put in her dress into the closet that is on the wall across from her bed. Lindsey then walks over to her bed and lay down on the bed and Lindsey pulls her bedspread up and goes right to sleep. Catherine watching tv until it is time for her to get ready for work and then Catherine goes upstairs and goes into her bed to fresh up a little seeing that she is all ready dress. A few minute later Catherine walk into Lindsey's Bedroom and over to Lindsey's bed. Catherine sits down on the edge of Lindsey's bed and feel Lindsey's forehead and is relieving to see that Lindsey is no long run warm, but at the same time Lindsey coughs in her sleep. Catherine take her hand off Lindsey's forehead and Lindsey rolls onto her right side. Catherine let Lindsey sleep, because Lindsey look pale and would weather have Lindsey rest seeing that she is still sick. Catherine gets up from the bed and walks out of her daughters' bedroom. Catherine goes downstairs and says good night to Kevin then leave for work. Fifteen minutes later Catherine walks into the crime lab and head to her office. She then sits down on her desk chair. Catherine knows she needs to meet Gil, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Greg in the break room for assignments, but she does not care. She is still trying to take in the news that Kevin and Lindsey gave her when they get home from school. Catherine is happy that Kevin and Lindsey are in love and they want to raise the babies together and are getting marrying. But she still feels that Lindsey is taking everything too fast, she only fifteen-year-old and will only turn sixteen a month and three weeks before the babies due date. Catherine looks up to see Sara standing at her office door. Catherine notices that Sara is wearing black dress pants and a red empire waist blouse.

"You miss case assignment you are with me on a 417-Family Disturbance and 419 Dead Body."

"Sorry Sara, my mind somewhere else tonight."

"Lindsey not doing any better?"

"She is doing better, but she and Kevin are getting marry on Saturday."

"She is only fifteen and not going to be sixteen until June 4."

"I know that and so do the two of them, but they want to be a family."

"Did you sign the form for her to get marry and do Kevin Mom and Dad Sign his form?"

"Yes, How Sofia doing today?"

"Ok, Helen has got here to eat some soup broth and she was able to keep it down. But her nose has started runny again and she still has a nasty cough and running a high fever though."

"That not good, we should get going."

Catherine stands up from the desk chair and then Catherine and Sara leave Catherine's office and heads to the locker room to get they crime scene kits. Then the two of them head outside and to the parking lot and get into the third crime lab SUV and a few minutes later Sara is driving to the crime scene. When Sara and Catherine get to the crime scene, both of them get the crime scene kit out of the back of the SUV and then the two of then head inside the house that the crime happened in and the two of them see a woman sitting on the couch cover in blood and hold a hug knife and the knife is cover in blood. Jim Brass walks up to Catherine and Sara with a sad look on his face.

"Her husband dead body is laying on the floor of the five-year-old daughters' bedroom. Sara I want you to take the bedroom, the daughter is still sitting on her bed and I can't get her to leave the room. I think maybe if you process the scene and talk to the little girl as you work, you could get her to talk or maybe come out of the room."

'Ok."

"Catherine's I want you to process the Mother."

"Sure Jim."

Catherine walks over to the mother and Jim show Sara to the little girl room that is upstairs. When Sara walks into the little girl room and see the girl has brown eyes and dark brown hair that is shoulder length, Sara take a deep breathe and then set her crime scene kit on the floor. Sara open up her crime scene kit and get out a pair of latex gloves and is thinking I have seen crime scene like this before. Sara get her camera out of the kit and then start taking pictures of the father body. At the same time downstairs Catherine is taking pictures of the mother.

Two hours later at P.D. Sara and Catherine are talk to the mother who stab her husband to death in front of they five-year-old daughter and Mrs. Penbreak is staring into space and Sara is stare at Mrs. Penbreak.

"Why did you stab you husband in front of your daughter?  
"Because I could not take him abuse me or my daughter anymore Mrs. Willows.

"So you Stab him twenty times in the heart in front if your five-year-old daughter."

"He was going too sexual assert her, Miss. Sidle."

"So you take a huge knife and stab him, when you could have left with your doing the middle of the night. You do know that she now in shock and will not talk to anyone and she is sit and stare into space. By stab your husband to death you left her with no one to live with, since you or your husband had no other family and now she going to have to go into fosters care, do you know what happens to children in foster care"

"No Miss. Sidle."

"(Yelling) let see some children are rape, some end up with breaking bones from physical abuse, they are not love and sometime the fostered parents have too many children and cannot give the children all the time they need. You screw up your daughter live and she will go back to school and will be call the girl that watched her mother stab her father to death right in front of her and you add the bad thing that could happen to her in foster care in addition to the abuse from her father and will never be able to put everything she was through, out of her mind and it will be with her for the rest of her live."

Mrs. Penbreak does not say anything, she just stare at Sara Sidle, who has cross her arm over her chest and is stare at Mrs. Penbreak with a very anger look on her face. Catherine looks over at Sara and then looks at Mrs. Penbreak, who now has a look of shock on her face. Catherine then look over at Jim Brass who is standing beside Mrs. Penbreak.

"Jim Arrested her.

Catherine stand up from the chair and then grab Sara left arm and pull her up from the chair. Then Catherine pull Sara out of the out of the room and through P.D. to the main door. Then Catherine pull Sara outside and over to the SUV in the parking lot. Catherine let go of Sara, who open up the passenger door of the SUV and gets into SUV and Catherine walks over to the driver side of the SUV and open up the door, then get into th SUV. Catherine then look over at Sara and know that what Sara see at the crime scene, seeing the five-year-old girl and the interview with Mrs. Penbreak has get to Sara.

"Sara let go get something to eat and talk, I think it time we talk about what happened in your past that made you go off like that."  
"Ok."

Catherine starts the SUV and a few moments later pulls out of the parking lot of P.D. five minutes later Catherine pulls the SUV into Jack Diner, Catherine pulls into a parking space by the door and a few moment later Sara and Catherine head inside and sits down at the normal table the CSI sits at when they come there. Catherine looks at Sara and sees that there are tears running down Sara face. Catherine who was sits across from Sara, stands up and walk to the other side of the table and sit down next to Sara.

"Sara's what happened in your childhood that cause you're to be like this?"

"I watched my mom stab my father to death in front of me in my bedroom at the age of twelve years old, a social worker came to take me away from the house and put me into fostering care and when I went back to school, I was known as the girl who watched their mother stabs her father to death. I was bounce around from one foster home to another foster home most of my preteen and teenage year, until I find one that let me stay until I finish high school and start at Harvard. In some of the home I was sexual abused, in some I was physical abuse. In one of the house I was sexual and physical abused. I was only loved by the fostered family I live from the time I was thirteen until I finished high school."

"I am so sorry Sara."

"After we eat can you take me back to the lab, so I can tell Grissom that I am going to take the rest of the night off?"

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"Thank you that be nice, here are my SUV key hand then to Gil when you get back to the lab and will you clock me out?"

"Sure."

Catherine and Sara eat they salad and once Catherine has pay for they meal, Sara and Catherine outside and walk over to the lab SUV. A minute later Catherine is driving Sara home. Catherine pulls into Sara and Gil driveway twenty minutes later and Sara get out of the SUV and start to walk to the front door. Catherine watch Sara until she walks through the front door of the house, then Catherine backs out of the drive way and head back to the crime lab. Meanwhile, Sara is upstairs in the master bathroom taking a shower and then she plan on take a nap. When Catherine gets back to the crime lab, she goes to the locker room and clock Sara out of work. The Catherine walks to Gil Grissom's office and see the office door is open. Catherine walks into the office and up to Gil Grissom's desk.

"Where Sara at?"

"The case we were work was too much like when her mother stab her father to death. She asks be to take home after we get something to eat, so I did. Her the keys to her suv and I already clock her out of worker."

"Ok and she told you about her mother."

"Yes and Know I understand her a lot better now."

"Catherine can you be in charge the rest of the night, I want to go home and be with Sara."

"Sure Gil."

Gil stands up from his desk chair and then walk out of his office and heads to the locker room to clock out of work. At the same time Catherine goes to her office, then work on the paperwork for the case her and Sara was working on and so she could close the case.


	9. Chapter nine: Lindsey wedding day

Chapter nine: Lindsey wedding day  
Saturday afternoon Lindsey who is in the dressing room of the wedding chapel is looking into a full length mirror at herself to see how she looks in the white empire waist sun dress that has tiny pink rose on it and comes to just below the knees in length. Lindsay's start twirler around, so she can see the sun dress from all views. Lindsey stops twirler and look down at her stomach, which now has a very tiny bump that was not there a few weeks ago and smiles into the mirror, thinking I can't believe this is really happening I am having triplets with Kevin and we are getting married today. Lindsey takes a deep breathe and then walks out of the door of the dressing room. Lindsey walks up to the door of the wedding room of the tiny wedding chapel and sees her mom sitting on the first chair in the front row on the right side of the alley and she is wearing a red strapless dress that just passes the knees in length and a pair of red high heel pumps. Lindsey also sees Katie sitting in her new wheelchair where the first chair would go in the first row on the left side of the alley. Lindsey who has not see Katie using her new TiLite aero z wheelchair notice that the wheelchair has a black backrest and seat with a violet stripe down the center of the backrest going from top to bottom and the backrest of the wheelchair is a little above the center of Katie back and there is a black feet rest. The wheelchair has black wheels. The push rings and the whole frame of the wheelchair is a dark purple. Lindsey notices that there are no armrests or push handles on the back of the wheelchair. At the same time here comes the bride start to play and Lindsey start walking down the alley. Lindsey notices that Katie is wearing a lavender dress that has cap sleeves, a scoop neckline and the dress just pass the knees in length and is wearing a pair of lavender high heel pumps. Lindsey sees that her boyfriend who is still using crutches, is wearing a pair of black suit pants, a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket, black sock and a pair of black dress shoes. When Lindsey reach Kevin, he takes his hands off of the hand grip of the crutches and takes Lindsey's hands and the two of them smile at each other. Father Tom who is an elder men that is five feet nine, with hazel eyes and gray hair and dress in all black clear his throat. Catherine and Katie take they eyes off Lindsey and Kevin and look at Father Tom.

"We are gather here today to join Lindsey Willows and Kevin Spring in marriage, is there anyone here that can see a reason they should not be marry speak now?"

Father Tom stop talking and looks around the room, he first looks at Katie, then at Catherine Willows, then Father Tom look to the back of the room and at Mr. and Mrs. Spring who is sitting on the first and second chairs of the last row of chairs behind Katie and Katie and Kevin mom and dad are both wearing black. No one say anything so Father Tom start to talk again.

"Kevin Springs do you take Lindsey Willows to be your wife?"

"Yes I do."

"Lindsey Willows do you take Kevin Spring to be your husband?"

"Yes I do."

Lindsey put a white gold wedding band onto Kevin's left ring finger and then Kevin puts a white gold wedding band that has pink sapphire and diamonds inset into the band onto Lindsey's left ring finger in front of the engagement ring and the wedding band matches the band of the engagement ring.

"You may now kiss the bride now."

Kevin pull Lindsey close and then he warps his arm around her and the two of them start kisses each other. A few minutes later Kevin and Lindsey walk down the alley and out of the room. Catherine and Katie fellow Kevin and Lindsey's down the alley and when Kevin and Lindsey reach the last row of chair they stop so Lindsay can talk to Kevin and Katie mom and dad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spring thank you for coming today."

"(Mr. and Mrs. Spring) Thank you for invited us Lindsey it was nice to see our son get married to you and enjoy your day."

Mr. and Mrs. Spring walk away from Lindsey, Catherine, Kevin and Katie and walk out of the wedding room. Lindsey goes to run after her father-in-law and mother-in-law but Kevin grab her hand and shake his head no. Lindsey, Kevin, Katie and Catherine stay in the wedding room for a few moments and then leave the wedding room and few minutes later the four of them are in Catherine's SUV and Catherine is driving to the Sky Room restaurant to have an early dinner and celebrate Lindsey and Kevin wedding. Twelve minutes Lindsey, Kevin, Katie and Lindsey are sitting at the center table of the Sky Room restaurant and are waiting for they orders chicken parmesan.

"Mom I wish that grandma could have been at the wedding."

"Me too Linds, but she on her annual cruise and could not get back in time because of short notices of the wedding. When she gets back in town, we will have grandma over and have a small wedding party to celebration Kevin and your wedding Lindsey."

"That sound fun mom."

A few minutes later the chicken parmesan gets brought over to the table and the four of them starts to eat, for dessert each of them orders a piece of Chocolate Cake. After they finish dinner Catherine drivers' Lindsey, Kevin and Katie home and once at home Catherine goes upstairs to her bed to change out of the dress into pajama and then lays down to take a nap because she has to work that night. At the same time in the living room Lindsey and Kevin are sitting on the couch and have start looking through baby catalogs at nursery items and mark the stuff they want for the babies bedrooms. Katie is sitting at the Kitchen table and is work on her homework, so she can start caught up and can finish school on time with her class.  
That night when Catherine gets to the crime lab the first place she goes is to her office and put her purse in the bottom drawer and then Catherine lock the drawer. Catherine then looks at her desk and sees two notes, she picks up the first note to see that the note says that she in charge for the night because Gil Grissom was not able to make it into work. Catherine then read the second notes which just tell her Sofia would not be back to work until next Saturday. Catherine then notices the case assignments that are laying on the desk. She picks the case assignments up and then walks out of her office and head to the break room. Catherine walks into the break room and walks up to the table to see Sara, Greg, Nick and Warrick sitting at the table. Catherine set the assignments down on the table and looks at Sara.

"Sara's why is Gil not here tonight?"

"He is wear out and has a migraine, so he called in sick."

"Just check. Nick, Greg, Warrick you are on 445 Explosive Device. Sara's you are with me on a 415A assault or battery with a gun and 417 Family Disturbance."

"I max out on over time, so I can't leave the lab tonight."

"Ok, then Greg you are with me tonight."

"Ok."

"Sara catch up on any paperwork because you are behind on!"

"Ok."

With that Greg, Nick and Warrick stand up from the chairs they are sitting on and then Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine head out of the break room and go get they crime scene kits and then head out to the parking lot. Nick and Warrick get into the first suv one and Greg and Catherine gets into the second suv and then the four of them head out to they crime scenes. Catherine and Greg get to the crime scene and get they crime scene kit out of the back of the SUV and then follow Jim Brass into the house to see Mrs. Davis lay on the floor of the foyer with a gun shoot to the head. Catherine pulls her cellphone out and dials Sara cellphone number.

"Sidle speaking"

"Hi Sara can you look into seeing if a Mrs. Davis ever filed any charges against her Husband Mr., Davis?"

"Sure I will get right on that and I will call you back as soon as I find anything out."

"Thank you."

Sara and Catherine flip they cellphone shut, Sara head to the computer lab and at the same time Catherine open up her crime scene kit and get out and pair of latex gloves. She puts on the gloves and then start helping Greg processes the scene. Catherine start processes the insides of the house and Greg is processes the outsides of the house. Greg and Catherine have been work for about an hour when Catherine cellphone start ring. Catherine takes the cellphone off her hip and see that it is Sara cellphone phone number on the cellphone ID. Catherine flips open the cellphone and takes the call.

"Willows here."

"Catherine's I looked into what you ask, Mrs. Davis filed five reports of physical abuse against her husband since September of 2006 and has a restrained order against him. Her husband cannot be within a three hundred yards of her or they son and daughter."

"Ok, Sara can you walk over to the coroners' lab and get photos of Mrs. Davis body and any bruise and collect any evidence off the body."

"Sure I can do that, but are Mrs. Davis son and daughter ok?"

"Yes, Jim Brass call Mrs. Heart (Mrs. Davis mom), they were stays at they grandma Heart house for the weekend because they mom was not feeling well."

"Ok."

"Sara's I will talk to you when I get back to the lab."

"See you then."

Catherine flips her cellphone close and then put her cellphone back on her hip, which the cellphone holder is hook to the waist band of her black dress pant on the left side, since her SIG Sauer p220 is on the right side of the pants. Then Catherine walks over to Jim Brass and he looks at Catherine and notice that she looks happy and is wearing new dress pants and a new pink long sleeved blouse.

"What do you need Catherine?"

"Put a wire out on Mr. Davis car and have a uniform officer pick him up and bring him into P. D. He a suspect in his wife murder. She filed five reports of physical abuse against him in the last year and she has a restrained order against him."

"I will go out to my car and call that in right away."

Jim Brass walks over to the front door and walks out of the house, at the same time Catherine walk up to the staircase that is across from the front down and then head upstairs to see if anything is missing for the second floor of the house. Meanwhile, at the crime lab Sara is walking into the coroners' lab. Sara then walks over to the examined table that Mrs. Davis body lay on. Dr. Robbins walks up next to Sara, as she takes the pictures of the body. After taking the last picture of the body, Sara looks at Dr. Robbins.

"Sara as you can see there is no evidence on the body that you can collect, but they are bruises all over her body. I have not got the bullet out yet, but when I have the bullets I will send them over to Bobby Dawson right away."

"The case of dead was the bullet to the head then?"

"As far as I can tell yes, I will send my report over when I have the report finish."  
"Ok."

"Sara is everything all right because you are really quiet tonight?"

"I am just max out on over time and I can go out to the crime scene."

"It is more then that Sara!"

"I am a little tire and worry about Gil, he called in sick tonight, he said he had a migraine, but he looks really pale when I went upstairs to say good bye and he would not let me kiss him."

"I am sure if he told you it was a migraine then that all it is Sara. Want to stay and help me with the autopsy?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do."

Dr. Robbins starts the autopsy and at the same time at the crime scene Greg walks into the house and Greg is holding an evidence bag with a gun in it. Catherine walks downstairs and over to Greg who standing in front of the front door. When Catherine reaches Greg hold up the evidence bag, so Catherine can look into the clear plastic bag at the gun.

"I wonder if that gun was use to shoot Mrs. Davis?"  
"I find it lay on the step of the play house; which is not a save place to leave a load SIG Sauer p220 that is load with 9mm bullets."

"It is not a safe place for a gun."

"I test the gun for blood and it covers in blood and there are fingerprints on the gun too."

"The fingerprint are probable the husband fingerprints Greg."

"Are you almost done here, because I am finish outside."

"Yes, I am done in here let gathers the evidence up and load it into the back of the suv, then head back to the lab."

At the same time Greg cellphone start ringing, Greg takes the cellphone off his hip and looks at the call ID and sees it is Sara number. Greg flip his cellphone open and take the call.

"Sanders here."

"The three bullets from the victim head look like they come from a 9mm, I am taken the bullets to Bobby Dawson right now to find out for sure."

"I find a SIG Sauer p220 9mm at the scene, that was cover in blood."

"Let see it match the bullets."

"I will bring the gun and bullets to Bobby when Catherine and I get back to the lab."

"I will meet you and Catherine in the parking lot to get the evidence and take the evidence inside and check into the lab, because you two need to go P.D. and talk to Mrs. Heart and the Divas daughter and son, they are already at P.D. waiting for you."

"Ok."

Greg flips his cellphone shut and put the cellphone back on his hip and then lets Catherine know what he learned from Sara. Catherine and Greg get back to the lab twenty minutes later and once Sara has all the evidences out of the SUV and is walking into the crime, Catherine backs out of the parking space and then drivers over to P.D.  
Once Catherine and Greg are at P.D. the two of them head into interrogative room one where Mrs. Heart and the Davis children Sephora (girl) and Stephan (boy) is waiting for them. Both Sephora and Stephan look up at Catherine and Greg when they enter the room. The first thing that the two CSI notices is that both of the Davis children has tears running down they face. Mrs. Heart put her left arm around Stephan and her right arm around Sephora to comfort them. Jim Brass clear his throat and Mrs. Heart and the two children looks at Jim Brass.

"Mrs. Heart, Sephora and Stephan this is Catherine Willows and Greg Sander they are from the LVPD crime lab. Sephora and Stephan the two of them need to ask you a few questions about you mom and Dad relationship and Mrs. Heart the CSI have a few questions for you too."

Greg looks over at Catherine and she nods at Greg to give him the go ahead to start the interview with Mrs. Heart, Sephora and Stephan. Greg looks at Mrs. Heart and she looks at Greg.

"Mrs. Heart's what was your daughters' relationship with her husband like?"

"In the beginning it was love at first sight, the two of them could not get enough of each other. They were always kiss and hug each other and then the two of them get marrying after only dating for three months, because she find out she was pregnant with Sephora. Six months after the wedding they daughter was baby and a year later Stephan was born."

"How old are the children?"

Sephora smiles at Catherine Willows and takes few deep breathe, then she start to talk to the female CSI.

"I turn ten year old today and my brother turns nine tomorrow."

"Did your mom and dad fight a lot Sephora?"

"Everyday Mr. Sander, dad was always getting mad over the little things and beat her up."

Greg look away from Sephora and at Stephan and he can tell that Stephan has something on his mind and that it could be important to the case.

"Stephan do you have anything to add?"

"Yes, Dad moved out of the house about three months ago, after moms find out she was pregnant again. She got a court order because she said it was not save for him to be around her, because he could hurt her or the unborn baby."

"Mrs. Heart did your Son in-law own a 9mm handgun?"

""Yes and he is a cap for LVPD."

Jim Brass looks at Catherine Willow and Greg Sander and runs his hands through his hair, as he starts to talk to the CSI.

"That right he is and he did not show up at work today either."

"That all the questions Catherine Willows and I have for right now."

Catherine and Greg stand up from the chair they were sitting on and then walks out of the room. A minute later Greg is pulling the crime lab SUV out the parking lot Police Department and at the same time Catherine is calling Dr. Robbins to tell him to run a pregnancy test on Mrs. Davis. Dr. Robbins call Catherine back ten minutes later and she flip open her cellphone on the first ring and hits the speaker button on the cellphone.

"Willows here."

"The pregnancy test is positive."

"Thank you for let me and Greg know."

Catherine flips her cellphone close as Greg pull into the crime lab parking lot and parks the SUV. The two of them get out of the SUV and then head into the crime lab and meet up with Sara in the break room. Sara who is sitting on the couch, looks up when Greg and Catherine walk into the room. Catherine and Greg walk over to the couch and sit down on the couch. Sara hands Greg and Catherine each a folder.

"The husband has not been seen or hear from since his wife time of death. He has not been at work either and he is a Las Vegas police officer."

"Brass has a wire out on him and the car he drivers Sara."

"Catherine and Greg the gun found at the scene match the bullets from the wife body and the bullets Bobby test fire from the gun and the gun was register to the husband, the gun was his work gun. The blood on the gun belongs to his wife and the only fingerprints on the gun was his."

"Do you check out his officer file Sara?"

"Yes Greg and there is several complain for use of unnecessary force and has been suspended from work a few times."

"Thank you Sara."

"You are welcome Catherine and do you mind if I take the rest of the night off, I been working too hard the past few weeks and could use a break to get some sleep?"

"I do not mind go home. You need to take care of yourself, so that you and the babies stay healthy."

"Thank you."

Sara stands up from the couch and then walks out of the break room. Greg and Catherine watch Sara walk toward the locker room. Greg stands up from the couch and walks over to the break room snack machine to get a snack and at the same time Catherine stand up from the couch and then walks out of the break room and heads to her officer.


	10. Chapter Ten: Bridesmaids dresses

Chapter Ten: Bridesmaids dresses  
Sunday afternoon Catherine wakes up from her morning nap and changes into a pair of dark blue jean with boot cut legs and a long sleeved lavender shirt with a v-neckline. Catherine then goes into the master bathroom and brushes her tooth and then combs her hair and decides to wear her hair down. A few minutes later Catherine walks into the living room and sees that Sara sitting next to Lindsey on the couch. Catherine notice that Sara is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a scoop neckline and Lindsey is wearing black long sleeved shirt that say Jefferson high school dance team on the front and a pair of light-blue jean with boot cut leg. Lindsey looks up at her mom and the two of them smile at each other.

"Are you ready to go out and look for our bridesmaid dress and for Sara's wedding, mom?"

"Yes, but I have not eaten anything yet."

"We are going to stop and get some lunch afterwards."

"Ok Sara, then let go."

Sara and Lindsey stand up from the couch and then the three of them leave the house and head out to Sara SUV that is parked in Catherine's driveway. Fifteen minutes later Sara, Catherine, and Lindsey are at Davis Bridal Shop looking for bridesmaids' dresses for Catherine and Lindsey. Sara, Catherine and Lindsey are looking at different dresses, Lindsey who at a different rack of dresses walks over to her mom and Sara.

"Sara what color is your dress?"

"My dress is strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline that has purple rose around the neckline and bottom trim of the dress and from the waist down it is losses flowing and there is a purple ribbon around the waist that tie at the back, so the dress can be losses or tighter."

"Your dress sound beautiful Sara."

"Thank you Lindsey and the dress is beautiful."

"What color of dress do you want us to wear?"

"Catherine, I was thinking a light purple."

"There are some great light purple dresses on the rack that is on your right side Sara."

Sara, Catherine and Lindsey walk over there and start looking at the dresses. Lindsey takes one of the dress off of the rack and hold the dress up for Sara and her mom to see. The dress Lindsey shows her mom and Sara's has spaghetti straps and is a light purple with dark purple rose on it. The dress also had a light purple ribbon around the waist so the dress could be ties lose or tight if need to be.

"I love the dress Lindsey, do you and Catherine like it?"

"(Lindsey and Catherine) I love the dress."

"Let go with this dress, Catherine and Lindsey try the dress on to find the size you need."

"Linds remember to buy you a few sizes big, so you have grown room."

Lindsey rolls her eyes at her mom and then grabs a few sizes of the dress that they pick and answers her mom.

"yes, mom."

"Lindsey I had to buy my dress a few sizes bigger too."

Catherine grabs the size of dress that she normally wears and then Lindsey and Catherine head into the fitting room to try the dress on. After Catherine and Lindsey finds the size of dresses they need, the two of them go up to the counter and Catherine pays for her and Lindsey dresses. The cashier put Lindsey dress into and a black dress bag and the put Catherine dress into a black dress bag. Then Catherine, Sara and Lindsey leave the store and walks out to Sara SUV and hang the two dress bags up on the little hooks in the back of the SUV. A few minutes later Sara is driving to Jack Diner for lunch. Ten minutes later at Jack Diner Sara, Catherine and Lindsey are having lunch and the three ladies are looking at Bridal Magazines. Sara and Lindsey are eating veggie burger and Catherine is eating a grilled chicken sandwich. Lindsey looks up from the bridal magazine that she is looking through and look at Sara who is sitting across from her.

"Sara, who is your flower girl?"

"I do not know yet, Gil is going out to Santa Monica, California with his mom Helen on Monday to help her pack up all her stuff and put her house up for sale. He going to ask his uncle Tom Grissom younger daughter Allyson if her five-year-old daughter Amanda could be the flower girl in our wedding."

"Look at this picture of the cute flower girl dress, I saw this same dress at Davis Bridal, it would go good with our dress and your dress Sara."

"Yes it would, It is a really pretty shade of light purple with dark violet roses on it. I also really love the cute puff short sleeves and that the dress goes down to the ankles."

"It is the prefect dress for a five-year-old."

"Where are you and Gil, having the wedding at?"

"The wedding is going to be in the backyard of Gil and my house and the wedding reception is going to behold at our place too."

"Is there enough room for everyone?"

"Yes Catherine, there will be enough room, Gil does not have a large family. His mom Helen has two sister Haley and Hannan. Helen also has two bother Henry and Herman. Haley and her husband Sean have one daughter name Lacey and she also has a son name Lee. Lacey and her husband Logan have one set of twin baby girls name Shannon and Sara. Lee and his girlfriend Sam do not have any kids yet. Hannan has one daughter with her ex-husband David and they daughter name is Rose. Rose and her Boyfriend Jason have a set of two-year-old twin daughters' Alex and Allice. Helen Brother Henry and his wife Heather have four kids, two sons and two daughters. They sons' names are Dale and Dallan and his daughter names are Daisy and Danielle. Dale and his new wife Kim have one daughter Suzie and they are expecting another daughter the same time as I am in July. Dallan and his wife Kirsty have one son Dan. Daisy and her husband Marco have one daughter Mary. Danielle and her husband Jimmy are expecting a twin son and daughter on May first. Herman and his wife Jenny have no children."

"That twenty-eight guests so far, but will, Danielle and Jimmy be able to make the wedding seeing that it is April 7 and pregnant women are tell not to travel in the last month of their pregnancy?"

"Yes Lindsey, they live in Las Vegas."

"I take Helen mom and dad are no long alive?"

"No Catherine."

"What about Gil father sides?"

"Lindsey his Father had one brother Tom and a sister name Tiffany. Tom and his wife Terri has three daughters. His daughter names are Amy, Amber, and Allyson. Amy has a baby son name Sean and the father is not in the picture. Amber is with child and is due in September her husband name is Steven. Amber and her husband Chad have one son Tim. Allyson and her husband Justine have three daughters Katie, Faith and Amanda. Tiffany and her husband Pex have one daughter Maire. Marie and her boyfriend Jeff, just find out Maire is pregnant and due the last week of September."

"That is forty-four family members. In addition to Greg, Nick, me, Lindsey, Kevin, Warrick and Tina (Warrick wife), Sofia, Wendy, Bobby, Hodges, and Katie (Kevin Sister) so the total will be fifty-six guests.

"That would be right Catherine."

"What about your family Sara?"

"Lindsey my co-workers are my family. My father is dead, My mother id in prison for killer my father when I was twelve years old and I have no idea where my big bother is and I was rise in foster care since I was twelve. I ask my last foster care family to come, but there are not able to make it to Las Vegas for the wedding."

"I am sorry, I did not know."

"Lindsey there is nothing to be sorry about, I never really told anyone about my family history. Beside you, Catherine and Gil. None of the rest of my co-workers know about my family history or what my childhood was like."

Catherine, Sara and Lindsey finishes up eating and then Sara drivers' them home, so she and Catherine can get some sleep before work.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mr Cortaid Case

Author note: Cases are going to overlap for the first time between Longest months of Sarah Sidle life and Catherine family Issues.

Chapter Eleven: Mr. Cortaid Case  
On Monday morning after a long night at work, Catherine walks into the house to hear Lindsey and Kevin who are still upstairs arguing. Catherine looks down at the pair of dirty gray dress pant and black blouse she is wearing, as she walks toward the hallway that lead to the kitchen and is listening to her son-in-law and daughter fighting.

"Lindsey get up and get ready for school!"

"No, I don't want to go!"

"Lindsey, you do not have any days left, you already miss the allowed number of days you are allowed to be absent."

"I don't care I feel fat and everyone is going to stare out me. I already had to start wear maternity clothing and I am only at the beginning of my twelfth week."

"You are beautiful honey and I am sure no one will stare at you."

"They did last week Kevin!"

"No, they do not Lindsey, beside you are not the only girl at the school that is pregnant, there are five other girls who are pregnant too."

"Ok you are right, I will be ready to go in a few minutes."

Catherine hears Kevin coming out of Lindsey and his bedroom and walks past the staircase and head into the kitchen. A few minutes later Kevin who is wearing a pair of jean and a blue tee shirt walk into the kitchen and see Catherine and Katie who wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a purple short sleeved shirt with a scoop neckline and Katie sitting on her wheelchair at the kitchen table. Katie is eating a bowl of cereal and Kevin sees that Catherine has also put a bowl and spoon on the table for him and Lindsey. Lindsey comes downstairs a few minutes later wearing a lavender empire waist blouse and a pair of dark jeans and sits down at the table next to Kevin. Kevin pours Lindsey and himself a bowl of cereal and pour some milk into his and Lindsey bowl. Catherine yawn into her left hand, as Lindsey and Kevin start to eat they cereal.

"Lindsey do not forget I am pick up Kevin, Katie and you after school and drop Kevin and Katie off at physical therapy, then the two of us are going to your twelfth week check up at your obgyn."

"I won't mom."

Catherine sits at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and watches the three teenagers eat breakfast. When Lindsey, Kevin and Katie are finish eating they leave the kitchen to finish getting ready for school. Catherine stays up until Kevin, Katie and Lindsey have left for school and then Catherine goes upstairs to her bedroom and into the master bathroom to take a shower, twenty minutes later Catherine walks out of the master bathroom wearing a pair of light-blue pajama pants and light blue nightshirt and walks over to her bed and lay down on the bed. Meanwhile, at Jefferson High school Lindsey, Kevin and Katie have just come through the main doors of the school. Katie wheels her wheelchair away from her brother and Lindsey and heads right to her first class of the day and Lindsey and Kevin goes to the locker the two of them share. Lindsey friend Beth runs up to Kevin and Lindsey and Lindsey notices that Beth is wearing light-blue jean skirt and a black wide straps tank top.

"Kevin, how much long do you need to use the crutch for?"

"Three weeks, count this week, Beth."

"Lindsey, when are you get that doctor note allowing you to set out of gym for the rest of the year?"

"After school today."

"I wish I could get out of gym, I really hate gym class."

The bell rings and Kevin heads to the boys gym and Beth and Lindsey head to the girls locker room to get changes for gym class. After Lindsey and Beth have changes into they gym shirt and short Lindsey looks down at her shirt and short and see the gym clothing is getting tight, Beth looks at Lindsey and sees that Lindsey has almost out grew the shirt and short.

"It a good thing, you will be sitting out after today, because if you had to continue take part in gym class after today, you would have to stay wearing the plus sized gym clothing seeing that you are wear the lager size in nonplus size clothing."

"I know, I am getting huge."

The two girls head into gym class and when the bell for class to start rings the girl gym class warm up and then start to play volleyball. The school day goes by slow for Lindsey and Kevin, but goes by fast for Katie.  
When school gets out Catherine is waiting in her SUV that is parked in front of the high school. Three minutes after the bell for school to end rings, Katie, Lindsey and Kevin come out of the high school and then comes to Catherine's SUV. Catherine gets out of the SUV and walks over to the sidewalk and then helps Katie into the front seat of the SUV, as Lindsey and Kevin get the back of the SUV. As Katie is putting the seatbelt on, Catherine is putting Katie's wheelchair into the back of the SUV behind the back seat. A few minutes later Catherine starts the SUV up and then take drives Kevin and Katie to physical therapy, then Catherine and Lindsey head to Lindsey obgyn appointment. Once at Dr. Moonstar office, Lindsey signs in and then Lindsey and Catherine sit down on chairs in the waiting room. Lindsey is call back for her appointment after only waiting one minute, by a nurse with short black hair, brown eyes, olive skin tone skin tone and wearing pink scrubs with baby foot prints on them. Lindsey stands up and then grabs her mom hand and pulls her back into the hallway that the examine rooms are in. Lindsey stops at the scale and the nurse takes her weight and then Lindsey and Catherine follows the nurse into examine room number three. Once in the exam room Lindsey gets up on the examine table and Catherine sits down on the chair that is next to the exam table. Then the nurse check Lindsey blood pressure.

"Lindsey I need you to go into the bathroom and give a urine sample, which will be used to check sugar and protein levels."

"Ok."

Lindsey takes the urine sample cup from the nurse and then walks out of the exam room. Two minutes later Lindsey walks into the exam room and hand the urine sample cup to the nurse, then sits down on the exam table. The nurse set the sample cup onto a tray and then puts on a pair of medical gloves and then draws some blood to run tests for chromosome abnormalities and other test the doctor wants to run. A few minutes later the nurse carries the tray with the sample cup and blood and Lindsey's chart walks out of the exam room and shut the door. The nurse put the chart into the holder on the exam room door and then walks to the lab. Meanwhile Lindsey looks at her mom who is wearing a lavender long sleeves shirt with scoop neckline and a pair of black dress pants and has her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I love what you are wearing this afternoon mom."

"Thank you Lindsey."

"You are welcome."

At the same time Dr. Moonstar walks up to the exam room door and take Lindsey chart out of the holder on the door. Then Dr. Moonstar open up the exam room door and walks into the exam room, as she looks at the chart. The doctor close the door behind her and Catherine and Lindsey notices the doctor is wear black dress pants and a white blouse under her white lab coat. Dr. Moonstar does her check up, which includes listening to the babies heart beats, check the growth of Lindsey stomach and then does an ultrasound to check the thickness of the back of your babies' necks. Right as Dr. Moonstar finishes the ultrasound and Lindsey is pulling her shirt down, the nurse from earlier brings the result from the blood work and urine sample into the doctor. Dr. Moonstar sits down on her chair, which is in front of Lindsey and looks over the result of the tests, as the nurse walks out of the exam room shutting the door behind her. Lindsey sits up on the exam table and looks at Dr. Moonstar.

"So is everything fine Dr. Moonstar?

"The babies' heart beats are great, and the urine sample says your sugar and protein levels are normal and you do not have a kidney or urinary tract infection. The blood work for chromosome abnormalities and the ultrasound I did show no chromosome abnormalities. The only thing I want you to do Lindsey is to gain fifteen more pounds before your sixteenth week check up."

"But I am huge already!"

"You need to gain the weight to keep the babies health."  
"Ok."

The doctor, Catherine and Lindsey stand up and then walk out of the exam room. The doctor walks up to the door of exam room four, as Catherine and Lindsey head to waiting room. Catherine and Lindsey schedules Lindsey next appointment with the nurse at the check in desk and then Catherine and Lindsey heads out to the SUV. A few minutes later the two of them are on they way over to pick up Kevin and Katie and Lindsey looks at her mom.

"Can we go out to dinner after we pick up Kevin and Katie, I am starving?"

"Sure, honey."

Lindsey looks out the passengers' seat window, as her mom drives toward norther Las Vegas physical therapy building. Ten minutes later Katie and Kevin are sitting in Catherine SUV and the four of them head to Jack's diner to get dinner. Once at Jack diner Katie wheels her wheelchair up to the end of the fourth booth and Lindsey and Kevin sits down on the bench on the right side if standing at the end of the table and Catherine seat down on the bench across from Lindsey and Kevin. The four of them look at the menu and ten minutes later Catherine is eating grilled chicken salad, Lindsey and Kevin are eating cheese burger and French fries and Katie is eating a grilled chicken sandwich.  
An hour later Kevin and Lindsey are sitting in the living room working on homework, when Kevin looks over at Lindsey.

"How was your doctors' appointment?"

"I need not want to talk about it"

"But they are my babies to and I have a right to know if everything going ok!"

"I know Kevin, I am just upset, Dr. Moonstar wants me to gain fifteen more pounds before my sixteenth week check up."

"But are the babies all right?"

"Yes, the babies' heart beats are really strong and the blood work say there is no chromosome abnormalities and urine sample show that my sugar and protein levels are normal and I do not have a kidney or urinary tract infection."

"I tell you that, you need yo gain weight Lindsey!"

"I know it just hard with the morning sickness and then get tonsilitis which cause my throat to be really swollen and very sore to the point where I could hardly swallow, because it hurt so bad. That I lost my appetite because of being sick and also the medicine causes loss of appetite too."

"I know Linds."

Kevin leans toward kiss Lindsey and kisses her on the lips and Lindsey kiss him back. Katie who is also in the living room is watching the newly married couple and smile at them. A few minutes later the three of them get back to work on they homework. A half hour later Lindsey taps Kevin on the arm.

"Kevin and Katie I am going to heat up my left over half of cheese burger and French Fries from dinner do either of you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Some more pop would be nice."

"Sure Katie, what about you Kevin?"

"No I am fine."

Lindsey stands up from the couch and then heads to the kitchen. A few minutes later Lindsey walks into the living room with a plate in her left hand and a can of Pepsi in her right hand. Lindsey hand the can of pop to Katie and then sit down on the couch and start to eat the cheese burger. By the time Catherine gets up from her nap and walks into the living room, she finds that both Lindsey and Kevin are sitting on the couch and Kevin is reading the novel they English class is reading out loud to Lindsey. Catherine then walks toward the kitchen and when she walks past the bedroom that used to be her office and is not Katie's bedroom, Catherine sees Katie is sitting on her bed reading her French textbook. Catherine walks down the hallway and into the kitchen and grabs a snack.  
When Catherine gets to the crime lab, she looks around for Greg to see if he has any updates on the Davis case they been working together on all weekend, but find that Greg and Warrick have already been sent to a crime scene. Gil Grissom walks up to Catherine and hand her an assignment sheet. Catherine looks to see what case she is going to be working and see she is working with Nick and Sara on a case that deals with fostered girls being rape and one of the girls has been murder. Catherine sighs out loud and is thinking I hate having to work two cases at once and the two cases she is working on makes her happy that Lindsey is safe at home.

"Catherine you need to meet Sara and Nick at the crime scene."

"I will go get my crime scene kit and then leave the crime lab and head to the crime scene."

Catherine walks away from Gil Grissom and heads to the locker room to clock into work and get her crime scene kit out of her locker. Fifteen minutes later Catherine walks into the house the case is at and follows Jim Brass upstairs to the bedroom that the rapes and murder girl happed at. When the three of them reach the bedroom, Jim Brass step back and lets Catherine go into the bedroom. Catherine sees Nick who is wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of black suit pants is busy processing the room. Catherine set her crime scene kit on the floor and open up the kit to get out a pair of latex gloves, at the same Nick start to talk.

"The pick plastic doll bed I found on the floor, has a breaking part and I think it was used as foreign body on one of the girls, when we get back to the lab I am going to have Wendy run the DNA on the vase, to see if it belongs to Misty, Liz, Stacey, Caitlin or Tracy."

"Cath is everything ok, you seem depression tonight?"

"It just the two cases I am working on right now fostered children getting abused and a father killing his ex-wife then takes off leaving his daughter and son without a mother. Worst is the father is a cap for LVPD and has not been at work seen the day his wife was murder and know one has heard from him either. Greg found the fathers' duty side lay on the steps of the children play house cover in blood and his fingerprints in his wife blood."

"Sounds like his skip town."

"I think you are right, but Brass put out a wire on his car and a picture of what he look like to the states around us, hopeful we will have something soon."

Catherine start to colleted the bed sheets off the girls beds, as Nick collect evidence from the bedroom floor. Nick looks up at Catherine as she puts one of the bed sheets into a evidence bag.

"How Lindsey and her unborn babies doing?"

"Lindsey is doing great and the babies have very strong heartbeats. Dr. Moonstar did tell her to gain fifteen pounds before her sixteenth week check up. She was a little mad about that she thinks she is already huge."

"I just show her when I walks past David bridal shop on Saturday and Lindsey looks great and I do not think she looks huge at all."

"That what I, Kevin and Katie tell her, but she still thinks she is fat."

"That teenage girls for you, they are always thinking about weight."

Catherine and Nick stop talking and work quietly. The two of them work until late into the night, it is three o'clock in the morning when the two of them put all the evidence bags into the back of the SUV Catherine drive to the crime scene, seeing that the one Nick and Sara came to the crime scene in, is at the hospital with Sara. Once all the evidence is in the SUV Nick and Catherine get into the SUV and Catherine drives to the crime lab. Once at the crime lab Catherine and Nick takes the evidence out of the SUV and then check the evidence into the lab. Nick take the DNA evidence to the DNA lab and Catherine take the fingerprints to the fingerprint lab and trace evidence to the trace lab. Ten minute late Nick and Catherine meet in the break room and start to read the girls cases files from the social worker.  
At five o'clock in the morning on Tuesday Catherine and Nick find themselves in interrogative room two and are sitting across for Mr. and Mrs. Cortaid who are Liz, Stacy, Tracy, Misty and Caitlin fostered parents. Jim Brass steps up to the end of the table and looks at the Judy's and Jim Brass start to talk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cortaid do you know why you are sitting in this room and do you know what Mr. Stokes and Mrs. Willows do?"

"Yes our fostered children put in a complaint against me and my wife and Mr. Stokes and Mrs. Willows work for the crime lab."

"It more then a complaint this time there is forensic evidence Mr. Cortaid that you murder Misty Tanks and then raped Tracy and Stacy Combs, Liz Strep and Caitlin Ranch. There is also evidence that you used a pink doll bed when you raped Caitlin. "

"Caitlin was out cold and was not fight back like the other three was, so I was able to do whatever I wanting too."

Catherine looks away from Mr. and Mrs. Cortaid and start talking deep breath, Nick looks at Catherine, then looks at Mr. Cortaid and start to talk to him."

"And since Misty kick you when get off you her, you had to strangle Misty until she dead?"

"Yes but I really love doing it."

(Nick and Catherine) You are sick, do you know that Mr. Cortaid?"

"I am not sick."

"Why am I here Mr. Stokes?"

"For aid and bedded, you helped your husband leave town after he raped all the girls and murder one of the girls."

"Jim arrested them."

"Sure Catherine."

Nick and Catherine stand up and walk out of the interrogative room, then walk out of P.D. to they SUV, sees that they drive to P.D. in their own SUV so they could head home after that was finish, because Gil said that he, Warrick and Greg would cover the rest of the night shift. Catherine gets into her SUV and the turn the SUV. Catherine turns the CD player on to listens to music on the ride home. A few minutes later Catherine pulls out of the parking lot of P.D. and start drive home. As Catherine pulls into her driveway she looks over at Sara and Gil house and see that all the light are off.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Injured ankle

Chapter Twelve: Injured ankle  
Catherine walks up to the front door of the house yawning into her left hand, she unlocks the front door of the house and walks into the house. At the same time two labradoodle puppies come running up to Catherine and the puppies are yelps at her, Catherine looks at the puppies that come to the Willows house before Catherine left for work last night and the first puppy to reach Catherine is a little girl puppy, which is gray and white and her name is Gray. Night reaches Catherine next and the puppy is named Night because he is all black. Catherine reaches down and pats Gray and Night and at the same time Lindsey and Kevin walk downstairs and into the living room. Catherine looks up at her daughter and Kevin and sees Lindsey is wearing a pair of black jeans and pink empire waist blouse and Kevin is wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Lindsey and Kevin walk up the puppies and Catherine and then Kevin put leashes on Gray and Night, at the same time Katie wheels her wheelchair over to the puppies, Kevin, Lindsey and Catherine and Catherine notice Katie is wearing a black jean skirt and purple blouse. Katie takes the short leash of Night, who is in training to be her service dog and then Katie puts on his purple nylon dog vest harness onto Night. The vest harness also says service dog in training on both sides of the vest and has a clear plastic pocket on the side that has Night picture ID in the pocket and patch on both side of the vest that say service dog in training do not pat.

"Lindsey's are the three of you taking the puppies out for a walk before for school?"

"Yes mom."

"Ok, but when the three of you get home keep it down, because I am exhaust and I am going to bed."

"Sure mom we will be quiet and do you want me to sent Gray upstairs before we leave for school?"

"Yes, that way she can let me know when she needs to go outside to use the bathroom."

Kevin, Lindsey, Katie and the two puppies Gray and Night head outside and Catherine close the door behind Katie who is the last one out of the house. Catherine then heads upstairs to the master bedroom and changes into a gray nightshirt, then gets into bed and fell right to sleep. Meanwhile, Kevin and Lindsey are laughing at the sight of Katie walking Night for the first time and wheel her wheelchair toward the dog park, but Kevin and Lindsey know they have to let Katie walk Night without helping her because Night is learning to walk along sided of the right-hand side of Katie's wheelchair and not run in front of the wheelchair or pull the wheelchair, when on a flat surface, he can help Katie by pull her up a ramp if Katie needs help get up the ramp. Lindsey is walking Gary and the puppy walks into Sara and Gil front yard and the puppy is sniffing around the yard.

"Gary's come on, we are walking on the sidewalk and are going to the dog park, this is our neighbors' yard not the park."

Gray takes off a full speed and run back onto the sidewalk and then Gray start running down the sidewalk toward the park, making Lindsey's run too. Once Kevin, Lindsey, Katie and the puppies get to the park, they let Gray and Night off their leashes, since the dog park is fenced and the puppies start run around the park. Lindsey and Kevin watch the puppies playing and Lindsey decides to play catch with Gray and Katie is playing catch with Night too, because today is the first day he will be going to school and working and she wants him to have some fun this morning. After a few minutes of playing catch with Gray, Lindsey put her right foot into a mole hole and twist her right ankle and pain start shoot up the ankle. Lindsey pulls her foot out of the mole hole and takes a few steps to see what it feels like to walk on the hurt ankle. Lindsey stop walking because the ankle hurts, but Gray runs up to Lindsey and is wigging her tail. Lindsey takes the ball from the puppy mouth and throws the ball. Gray runs after the bell and Lindsey lift her right foot of the ground and move the foot and ankle around, but stop because it only makes the ankle hurt more. Lindsey puts her foot back down on the ground and pushes through the pain, because she is having too much fun to stop playing catch with Gray. Katie looks over at Lindsey and knows that Lindsey is hiding something from her and Kevin, but before she can say anything to Lindsey Night come running up to her with the ball and he drops the ball into her lap and at the same time Lindsey run after Gray who is now catching a duck that fly into the dog park. After being at the park for a half hour it is time to leave because Katie, Lindsey and Kevin need to go home and finish getting ready for school and Katie needs to get Night ready for his first day of going to school with her. Katie put Night leash on and Lindsey put Gray leash on and then Kevin, Katie and Lindsey with the two puppies leave the dog park. Katie is in front of Lindsey Gray and Kevin and she is wheeling her wheelchair toward the Willows home and Night is walking on the right-hand side of Katie's wheelchair and he is not walking faster then Katie. Lindsey keeps up with Kevin at first, but then her ankle start hurt too badly and she has to start walking slowly. Katie, Night and Kevin reach the front door of the house at the same time. Katie open up the front door and then Katie and Night heads inside the house, Kevin close the front door once Katie and Night is inside and he waits for Lindsey and Gray who are still five houses away. Kevin notices that Lindsey is walking slowly and Gray trying to make Lindsey walk faster. Kevin open up the front door, as Lindsey walks up to the door. Then Lindsey, Gray and Kevin walk into the house, Lindsey let Gray off the leash once Kevin has closed the front door Gray run upstairs and into Catherine's bedroom, seeing the door to the master bedroom is open and the puppy jumps up and to the bed. Gray then lay down next to Catherine, as Katie wheels her wheelchair to her bedroom and Night walk beside Katie. At the same time Kevin and Lindsey takes off they shoes and then the two of them start walking over to the staircase, when they reach the staircase Lindsey and Kevin start walking up the stairs, but after make it up four steps Lindsey stops walking and leans up against the railing of the staircase. Kevin does not notice because he is focusing on get up the stairs on his crutch. After resting for a few moments Lindsey slowly starts walking again but after only three steps her right ankle gives out. Lindsey grabs the rail and stops herself from fell down. Lindsay slowly sits down on the seventh steps and start crying, because the pain is too much to handle. After sitting on the step for a minute Lindsey knows that Kevin would probably be wonder where she at, so she stands up from the step with all her weight on the left leg, then puts the right foot onto the step, but pick up the right ankle up after a few seconds, because it hurt too badly to put weight on her right ankle. Lindsey sits down on the seventh step and start crying into her hands. At the same time Catherine wakes up from her sound sleep and sit up in her bed, because she has a feeling that something has happened to Lindsey. Catherine gets out of bed and then walks out of her bedroom into the hallway and is followed by Gray. Catherine sees that Kevin and Lindsey's bedroom door is open and no one is in the bedroom, then see the door of the main bathroom on the second floor is close, at the same time Gray run by Catherine and toward the staircase. Catherine walks over to the staircase and sees Lindsey sitting on the seventh step and that Lindsey is crying really hard into her hands and that Gray is standing beside Lindsey and the puppy is trying to make Lindsey's feel better.

"Linds what is wrong, is it the babies?"

"No, I was playing catch with Gray in the dog park and I put my right foot into a mole hole and twisted my right ankle. My ankle was sore when it happened, but was not bothering me that bad, so I continue to play with Gray. My right ankle start hurt more as Katie, Kevin and I brought the puppies home and by the time I walk over to the staircase I was limping. As I was walking up the staircase my right ankle gave out, I sat down on the seventh step for a minute and then stand up with all my weight on my left leg, then I put my right foot down on the step to see if I could put weight on my right ankle but it hurt too badly to put weight on the ankle, so I pick the foot off of the step and then I sat down on the step."

Catherine Kneels in front of her daughter and lightly pick up Lindsey's right ankle and looks at the ankle, which is black and blue and has starts to swell up. Catherine looks up at Lindsey with a worried look on her face and sees that Lindsey is wipe the tears off her face with both of her hands, as Gray lick Lindsey's left ear.

"Mom, do you think I break my ankle because Sara will be so mad at me there is only three weeks and six days left to her wedding?"

"No but I think you should go to the ER and have the ankle look at, to be on the safe side."

"Ok."

At the same time Kevin come hop over to them on his crutches and see Catherine looking at Lindsey's right ankle. Kevin sits down on the step next to Lindsey and take her left hand and Gray is now sitting on Lindsey's lap and she is licking the tears off of Lindsey face.

"I hear what your mom side Linds do you want me to come with you to the ER, honey?"

"No, go to school and get my homework for today, I will get a note from the ER that will cover my abuse for today."

"Good, because without a doctor note, the school would not give you an excuse abuse seeing you used all your excuse abuse days up."

"Linds, I will go get ready and then I will take you to the ER."

"Ok, Kevin's you, Katie and Night need to get going to school and I will see you tonight."

"I love you Lindsey."

"I love you too."

Kevin stands up and puts his crutches under his armpits, then he hops downstairs on his crutches and over to the front door of the house. He puts his black tennis shoes on and a minute later Kevin, Katie and Night leaves for school. Meanwhile, Lindsey is still sitting on the seventh step of the staircase and in the master bedroom Catherine has throws on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with a v-neckline. Catherine is currently on the phone talking to Jefferson High school secretary.

"You have reached Jefferson High school main office, this is secretary Smith how can I help you this morning."

"This is Catherine Willows, Lindsey Willows mother, she will not be in school today because she twists her right ankle really badly this morning and I am taking her to the ER to have the ankle look at."

"That is fine, but make sure to get a note from the ER doctor for the school."

"I will and have a good day."

"Have a good day yourself and bye."

Catherine hits the end button on the cordless phone and then puts the cordless phone onto the holder on the nightstand. Catherine then walks into the master bathroom and brushes her tooth and then combs her hair. Once her hair is combed Catherine put her hair into a ponytail. A few minute later Catherine walks up to Lindsey still sitting on the seventh step of the staircase. Catherine help Lindsey stands up from the step and then help Lindsey walks down the stairs and over to the couch. Once Lindsey is sitting on the couch, Catherine goes and grabs her daughter black flip flop and then take the flip flop over to Lindsey. A few minutes later Catherine is helping Lindsey outside and then help Lindsey walks over to the SUV. Once at the SUV Catherine open up the passengers' door of the SUV and then helps her daughter into the SUV. Catherine close the passengers' door, as Lindsey put on the seat belt. Two minutes later Catherine is driving to Desert Palm hospital ER. Once at the ER Catherine parks her car in the first row of parking for ER visitors and then Catherine goes into the ER and grab one of the black hospital wheelchair that leg rest are straight and not bent. A minute later Catherine is pushing the wheelchair outside and then pushes the wheelchair over to her SUV, which is parked in the first parking space of the first row of ER visitor parking. Lindsey open up the passengers' door of the SUV, as her mom puts the brakes on the wheelchair. Catherine then helps Lindsey out of the SUV and into the wheelchair. Once sitting in the wheelchair Lindsey puts her legs on the leg rests and rests her feet on the footplate. Then Catherine close the passengers' door of the SUV and a few moments later Catherine is backing the wheelchair away from SUV, then turns the wheelchair around so Lindsey is looking at the doors of the ER, then Catherine start pushes the wheelchair Lindsey's is sitting in toward the doors of the ER. Once in the ER Catherine sign Lindsey into the ER and write the reason Lindsey come to the ER down. Catherine pushes the wheelchair Lindsey sitting in over to the first row of chair in the waiting area and then Catherine sits down on the first chair. Ten minutes later a nurse who is five feet six inches tall with long blonde hair, blue eyes and were red scrub walks over to Lindsey and Catherine and behind the wheelchair Lindsey is sitting in.

"I am nurse Stone and I will be your nurse today."

Nurse Stone pushes Lindsey back to the exam area and over to the first bed and Catherine follows the nurse and Lindsey. The nurse put the brakes on the wheelchair and then help Lindsey out of the wheelchair and onto the hospital bed. Then Lindsey tells the nurse what happened to her right ankle and the nurse make notes on Lindsey's chart. The nurse then looks down at Lindsey's right ankle, which is very bruised and swell and the nurse make a few more notes on Lindsey's chart.

"I am going to go talk with the doctor on duty and see if she wants to see you first or if she wants you to go to x-ray first."

"Ok."

The nurse walks away from Lindsey and Catherine to go find the doctor. A few minutes later Nurse Stone comes back over to Lindsey and help Lindsey out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Then the nurse takes Lindsey to have x-rays done. Catherine waits in the exam area for Lindsey to come back from having x-ray.  
A half hour later Lindsey and Catherine are waiting for the doctor to come back and tell them what is wrong with Lindsey's right ankle and Lindsey also has an ice pack on her right ankle. In addition Catherine and Lindsey are looking at baby catalogs to pass the time. Dr. Fairy who is wearing a black dress and white lab coat walks into the curtain area Lindsey Willows is in and set down the x-rays she was looking at and a white Aircast Air-Stirrup ankle brace and a white wrap onto the end of the hospital bed. Catherine smiles at the female doctor and the doctor smile at Catherine.

"Dr. Fairy the last time I seen you, was the day you went into labor how your baby girl?"

"Suzie doing great and I just come back to work today, she up in the daycare for hospital workers."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes I do Lindsey.

Dr. Fairy takes a picture out of the right pocket of her lab coat and hands the picture to Lindsey. Lindsey looks at the picture of the baby girl that look like her mom, then Lindsey's show the picture to her mom. When Catherine is done looking at the picture, she hands the picture of the baby to Dr. Fairy and at the same time Lindsey start to talk.

"She is really cute."

"Thank you Lindsey. I have looked at your X-rays and you did not break the right ankle, but the bone is badly bruises and you also sprained your ankle. You need to stay off the right ankle the rest of this week and next week too. I am going to give you a pair of crutches to use. In addition you need to keep the ankle rises above heart level, as much as you can and you need to ice your ankle a lot too."

"Ok."

"I take it that the white wrap and white Aircast Air-Stirrup brace is what I have to wear for the next two weeks?"

"I want you to wear the wrap and white Aircast Air-Stirrup brace for the next three weeks and then wear the wrap for four whole weeks."

"So I have to wear the wrap one week longer then the Aircast Air-Stirrup ankle brace?"

"Yes."

Dr. Fairy picks up the white wrap and wrap Lindsey right ankle and then the doctor puts the Aircast Air-Stirrup ankle brace onto Lindsey right ankle and then does up the two white closure straps. At the same time Nurse Stone walks over to Lindsey with a pair of crutches and set the crutches next to the bed.

"Lindsey you will be able to wear shoe over the Aircast Air-Stirrup ankle brace and wrap."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"Lindsey will you stand up so I can see how tall to make the crutches?"

Lindsey puts her legs over the edge of the bed and then stand up from the hospital bed, putting all her weight on the left ankle. Then Dr. Fairy changes the height of the crutches, then hand the crutches to Lindsey. Lindsey puts the crutches under her underarms.

"Lindsey walk a few step, so I can make sure the crutches are the right height and theat you are able to use them."

Lindsey walk away from the bed using the crutches and putting no weight on her injury right ankle. Lindsey stop walking when she reach the end of the hospital bed and Dr. Fairy.

"That is good Lindsey, I think the crutches are the right height but after using them for a while you will be able to tell if the crutches need to be tall or if you need to lower them a little. Catherine take Lindsey home and make sure she take it easy."

"I will Dr. Fairy."

Dr. Fairy hands Catherine the discharge paperwork and Catherine signs the paperwork, then hands the paperwork to the doctor. Lindsey and Catherine walk out of the exam area of the ER and into the waiting room. Four minutes later Lindsey is waiting outside by the ER doors and Catherine is walking out to the SUV, because she is going to pull the SUV up to the ER doors so Lindsey does not have to walk to the parking lot. A minute later Catherine pulls up in front of the ER doors and puts the SUV into parked position. Catherine then gets out of the SUV and walks around to the passenger side and open up the passengers' door. Lindsey hops over to the SUV and then hands her mom the crutches. Lindsey gets into the SUV and at the same time Catherine put the crutches onto the back seat of the SUV. A few minutes later Catherine is driving Lindsey home from the hospital. Once home Lindsey sits down on the couch and then put her back up against the left arm of the couch if standing in front of the couch looking at the couch and then Lindsey puts her leg up on the couch in front of her. Catherine gathers up some pillows and then puts the pillows under Lindsey's right ankle. Gray jumps up onto the couch and lays down on Lindsey's lap, as Catherine head upstairs.  
Four hours later Lindsey is setting on the couch with her right ankle rest above heart level on several pillows and she is icing the right ankle again. Lindsey is also planing how she would do the nursery if she has boys and also planing how she wants to do the nursery if she has girls, as Lindsey is thinking about nurseries she has been write down idea down on a piece of notebook paper to show Kevin. Lindsey looks down at the piece of notebook paper and sees she has enough ideas write down, so she picks up the novel her English class is reading and started reading the novel for her English class, but after only reading one page, Lindsey put the book down because she needs to use the bathroom. She puts her feet over the edges of the couch and stands up with all of her wight on her left leg and grabs her crutches. Lindsey puts the crutches under her underarms and then she the hop to the downstairs half bathroom. Once she reaches the half bath door, she open up the door and then hops to the bathroom thinking to herself this is the eighth times in the last four hours I had to get up to urinate. I really hate this part of being pregnant. A few minutes later Lindsey comes out of the half bath and head over to the couch. Lindsey has just get to the couch when her mom walks over to her.

"Linds is every thing ok?"

"Yes, I just had to use the bathroom again is all."

"Can I get you anything Linds?"

"Yes, can you make me grill chesses and bananas sandwich. Also, some tomato soup."

"Sure Linds, What do you want to drink?"

"A root beer float."

"Ok, Linds. I want you to sit down on the couch and put your legs onto the couch and your right ankle back up on the pillows and put the ice pack back on!"

"Ok."

Lindsey sits down in the couch and then puts her leg up onto the couch and her right ankle onto pillows. Then put the ice pack back on her right ankle. Lindsey then picks up the novel she is reading for English and read the novel until her mom brings her lunch into the living room. After lunch Lindsey head upstair and goes into her bedroom, she then lays down on her bed and takes a nap because she is tried, at the same time Catherine is outside in the backyard, because Gray need to go outside.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: bad news from the obgy

Chapter Thirteen: bad news from the obgyn  
Friday morning Lindsey and Kevin meet Sara's niece Caitlin outside the main office of the school, because Sara asked them to show Caitlin around Jefferson High school before school, so Caitlin knows where all of her classes are location at and where all the restrooms and the lunch room are at in the school. When Caitlin who is wearing a pair of fade jean and gray tee shirt walks out of the main office, she sees that both Lindsey and Kevin are using crutches just like Sara said they would be and that Lindsey is wearing light-blue jeans and a purple empire waist blouse and Kevin is wearing a pair of black pants and blue polo shirt.

"Hi Caitlin I am Lindsey and this is my boyfriend Kevin."

"Nice to meet the two of you, sorry that I my voice is hoarse, I have been sick with the flu and stomach flu that going around, but I am better now."

"(Lindsey and Kevin) that is fine can we see your class schedule?"

"Sure."

Caitlin show Lindsey and Kevin her class schedule and Lindsey see that she has two classes with Caitlin, which are gym class first hour and lunch hour. Lindsey, Kevin and Caitlin start walking around the school showing Caitlin where everything is at, they show Caitlin where her second hour class is first and as they walk by the classroom Lindsey look over at Caitlin and start to talk.

"If you are in eleven grade, why are you taking tenth grade gym?"

"Because I did not take gym last year due to tear my ACL, M.C.L., PCL and dislocated my kneecap and tear the muscles on both sides of my left knee."

"How did you do that?"

"Kevin's I am an elite gymnast and training at CAT gymnastic center for the last four years and I am still training there. The injured to my knee happened after get back from the national championship at the beginning of September 2005 and I was training for the world trails and I was doing an Arabian double front when I went to land the move, which I had too much high on so I add another flip and ended up land with my left knee straight and I hear a loud pop then my left leg went out on me."

"Which cause you to have to take tenth grade gym this year instead?"

"Yes Lindsey."

Kevin and Lindsey's show Caitlin around the rest of the high school and when the bell to head to first hour rings Caitlin and Lindsey head to the girls gym and Lindsey show Caitlin where the gym teachers' office is, so Caitlin can get a gym locker, a lock for her locker and her gym clothing. As Caitlin and Lindsey walk up to the door of the gym teachers' office, the gym teacher, who is sitting at her desk stand up from her desk chair. Lindsey and Caitlin notice there is a pair of gym short, a tee shirt, sock and on top of the clothing are a lock and a piece of paper with locker number and locker combination and each of these items is on top of the desk. The gym teacher pick up the gym clothing, lock and piece of paper and walk over to the office door.

"You must be Caitlin Ranch-Sidle?"

"Yes."

"Here is a piece of paper with your locker number and lock combination, a lock for the locker and your gym clothing."

"Thank you."

Caitlin goes to find her gym locker and at the same time Lindsey heads into the gym and set her crutches down on the floor. Lindsey then sits down on the first bench of the bleacher and once the bell for class to start rings Lindsey starts watches her gym class, which is starting gymnastic in today class. Lindsey watches Caitlin mount the balance beam with a layout step-out and Lindsey could tell that Caitlin is in the zone and she feels right at home with what the gym class is doing. Once Caitlin has done her double back dismount the gym teacher walks over to Caitlin, with a huge smile on her face.

"That was a great routine, Caitlin. Would you mind help me with this unit and give a help hand to your classmate that need help?"

"No, I am fine help classmate that needs help."

Lindsey watches Caitlin help other students with gymnastics and showing classmate how to do a skill the correct way if their ask her. At the end of gym class Lindsey walks over to Caitlin before she heads into the locker room.

"Caitlin you are a great gymnast."

"Thank you, I need to changes and then go to second hour see you at lunch."

"Ok."

Caitlin heads into the locker room and Lindsey leaves the gym, then slowly starts to walk toward her second hour class using her crutches and not putting weight on her right ankle, which is still very sore after three full days of not putting weight on the ankle. Meanwhile Catherine is at home and is sitting on the couch and working on cases paperwork when her cellphone start ringing. Catherine grabs the cellphone off the coffee table and looks at the caller ID and sees it is Nick cellphone number, she flips open the cellphone and puts the cellphone up to her left ear.

"Willows speaking."

"Hi Cath the night shift is need over at the Book house at 417 Flamingo road there been a 410 reckless driver, 413B person with other deadly weapon and a 419.

"What happened?"

"A teenage drive his new mustang into the front of the Book house, the passenger's in the car are hurt and the five- year-old girl who was sitting on the couch was tv is dead, Jim thinks the impact from the car killed her."

"What about the drive of the car?"

"Not even a cut or bruise. He is talking to Jim Brass and Sofia right now. This is a all heads on deck case."

"Ok, Nick I just have to head upstairs and changes because I am wearing my pajama, then I will leave the house and head to the crime scene."

"I will see you there, bye."

"Bye."

Catherine set the cases files on the coffee table and then stand up from the couch. She heads upstairs to the master bedroom and walks over to the closet, which is on the wall across from the bed and on the right-hand side of the master bathroom door. Catherine pulls a pair of black dress pants and teal colored blouse out of the closet and then walks over to her bed and set the pants and blouse onto the bed.  
Sixteen minutes later Catherine pulls up to the crime scene and parks her SUV on the side of the street behind Sara's SUV. That Sara drive and Gil ride in, to get to the crime scene. The first thing Catherine sees when she gets out of her SUV is a red mustang back end stick out of the front of the two story house and then she looks through the breaking wall and notices David lean over the body of the five-year-old girl check the liver temperature for the time of death. Catherine looks over at Sara and sees she is cry and Gil is not say anything to Sara to try and calm Sara down or make her feel better. Catherine walks over to Sara and gives her a hug and Sara put her head down on Catherine left shoulder and start crying harder.

"Gil why don't you go talk to Jim, I will stay and calm Sara down.

'Ok, Cath."

Gil walks off and heads over to where Jim Brass and Sofia who are talking to the boy that drive his car through the front of the house, at the same time Catherine who is still hug Sara start rub Sara back and starts to talk to her.

"Sara, what is wrong?"

"The girl was so young and she did nothing wrong Cath! She was just watching tv and that sixteen year-old boy killed her."

"I know Sara, but god must of decide it was her time to join him in heaven."

"Let go process the crime scene, so we can put him behind bars for kill her."

"That sounds good to me."

Catherine stop hug Sara and then Sara and Catherine walk over to the front door of the house, which is where Gil, Brass Sofia and the teenage boy are and see the girl parents standing in the driveway of the house crying. Sara and Catherine walk past Gil, Brass, Sofia and the teenage boy and walk into the house and the sight that Catherine and Sara see when their walk into the house is the five-year-old girl lay on the floor by the wall across from them and that her head is crack open and there is brain matter everywhere. Sara and Catherine walk over to David and Catherine can see that Sara is having a hard time with seeing the little girl body laying on the floor, but before Catherine can say anything to Sara David starts to talk.

"She been dead since 6:30 this morning."

"Thank you David."

"Can I take her to the coroners' lab now?"

At the same time Gil walks into the house and then he walk over to Sara, Catherine and David. Gil looks over at Sara and sees she has stop crying for now, so he looks at David, who is still kneel next to the body of the girl.

"Yes David you can take her body. We get all the pictures of her at the crime scene that we will need."

David puts the little girl into a body bag and then take the body bag out to the van. At the same time Sara, Catherine, Nick, Gil, Warrick and Greg start process the crime scene, despite the fact they already know that the drive is going to jail for killing the little girl, seeing that he was drive under the influence and his blood alcohol level was over the legal blood alcohol level. Sara takes some pictures of fingerprints in the blood that are on the front bumper of the car and then take swabs of blood that is on the car front bump. Gil is collect the brain matters and put the brain matter into bio hazard bags, while Catherine, Nick and Greg collect blood swabs from the blood pools on the living room floor, so Wendy can make sure it matches the blood from the car front bumper. Sofia has gone to the hospital to get pictures of the injury passengers that were in the car and get they statements and blood alcohol levels too. Ten minutes later Catherine stops collect swabs from the floor and walks over to Sara and looks at Sara and Catherine notice that Sara looks like she could start crying at any second again. Sara looks at Catherine and notice she look scary and worried about something.

"Cath, Is everything ok?"

"It just the boy that did this is sixteen years old, Lindsey almost the same age, I am just happy that she is only pregnant and is not drink and drive and crush her car into houses."

At the same time a cellphone start ringing and Sara check her cellphone, but it is not her cellphone that is ringing. Sara looks at Catherine, as Catherine pulls her cellphone off her hip and sees it is the nurse from the high school calling her. Catherine's flip the cellphone open and then puts the cellphone up to her right ear.

"What wrong with Lindsey Willows, Nurse Micky?"

"Lindsey is fine Catherine."

"Then why are you call me?"

"I was call your cellphone, because I could not get a hold of you on the house phone and Katie want me to let you know she was going home because she start her period and has really bad cramps."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"You are welcome, bye."

Catherine flip her cellphone close and put the cellphone back on her hip. Catherine then take a deep breathe and at the same time Sara start to talk.

"Is Lindsey ok?"

"She is fine, Katie has really bad cramps and is going home is all."

Sara and Catherine get back to work processing the crime scene. Two hours later  
Catherine and Sara are in the evidence room looking over the pictures of the crime scene, when Catherine cellphone starts ring and it is the ring tone Lindsey number is set on. Catherine grabs her cellphone off her hip and flips the cellphone open thinking I wonder what Lindsey is calling about?

"Hi Linds what is up?"

"I am waiting outside the high school to be pick up for my obgyn check up."

"We just went to the obgyn on Monday."

"I know but Dr. Moonstar call Wednesday evening and want to see me today to do more blood work, because when she looked over the full blood work she notice a few things that worried her and tell me to come in for my blood work and not to eat anything after midnight last night."

"I forget about you have an appointment today, I got call into work but I will be there in five."

"Ok, see you then bye."

"Bye."

Catherine flip her cellphone close and then put the cellphone back onto her hip. Catherine then look at Sara who is staring at a picture of the front of the house and the car that is through the front wall.

"You need to leave the lab Cath?"

"Yes Lindsey has a check up to run some blood work."

"Ok, I can do this on my own."

"Thank you."

Catherine runs out of the evidence room and head to her office to get her purse. She then runs out of the crime lab and to her SUV in the parking lot. A minute later Catherine is driving to Jefferson high school to pick up Lindsey. Lindsey and Catherine get to Dr. Moonstar office a minute before Lindsey appointment. On the way to the scale Lindsey tell the nurse what happened to her ankle and that she just badly bruise the bone and sprained right ankle, The first thing the nurse does after Lindsey is sitting on the exam table of exam room number four is start drawing blood.

"Nurse Rise's I know that Dr. Moonstar wants to do more blood work, but she told me Monday everything is fine and did not tell me on the phone the reason why she need to run more blood work, she just said she was worried about a few things and that I should not eat or drink anything after midnight because that would mess up the results, so why are you taking blood for?"

The nurse that has long red hair and brown eyes take the full tube and out of the hypodermic needle and put a new tube onto the hypodermic needle and then looks up at Lindsey with a sad look on her face, but the nurse does not say anything because the second tube is full of bleed. The nurse takes the tube out of the hypodermic needle and then pull the hypodermic needle out off Lindsey left arm. Lindsey watches the nurse set the tube and hypodermic needle onto the tray that is beside the exam table and then the nurse grabs a band aid. Lindsey watch the nurse who is wearing pink scrub, as she puts the band aid onto the tiny needle prick that is bleeding, at the same time the nurse start to talk.

"She wants to redo the blood test for Gestation diabetes and that is why you are having more blood work done today."

"Will I find out before the end of the appointment?"

"Yes I put a rush on the blood work for you."

Nurse Rise's throw the needle into the bio hazard bin and then gather up the tubes of blood. Nurse Rose walks out of the exam room and Lindsey slide back on the exam table, so her legs are up on the exam table, because her right ankle has starts to hurt because of dangle over the edge of the exam table. A minute later Dr. Moonstar comes into the exam room and look over Lindsey's chart to see that during the past three days since the last appointment Lindsey has not gain a pound of weight, but everything else beside for having a badly bruise bone and sprained right ankle is fine. The doctor then has Lindsey's lay down and take a measurement of Lindsey's belly to see if the measurements have changes, but the measurements have not change. Dr. Moonstar put the measurement tape away and Lindsey sits up on the exam table.

"Lindsey's have you been eating like you should or have you been skip meals?"

"Yes I have been eating three meals a day and snacks in between meals if I am hunger."

"That is good that you are eating three meals a day and having snacks in between meals if you are hunger, but I want you to slow down and rest more to see if that will help you gain weight."

"Ok, I need to start off my right ankle as much as possible right now."

At the same time nurse Rose come into the exam room and hands Dr. Moonstar the paperwork. The doctor starts to read over the paperwork and at the same time the nurse walks out of the exam room shutting the door behind her. Lindsey watches the doctor read the paperwork and notice for the first time that the doctor is wearing a black a-line skirt, a red blouse that is tuck into the skirt, white lab coat and a pair of red high heel pumps. After a minute Dr. Moonstar attaches the paperwork to Lindsey's chart and then looks at Lindsey and Catherine with a small smile on her face.

"When I take a closer look at your blood work Wednesday, I notice some odd numbers for your blood sugar levels, which could have been because of eating before the blood work was done or an error in the blood work, but since you were not told you were not allowed to eat before you last appointment I am think it what you eat that cause the odd numbers. So I had you come in today after not eat or drink anything since midnight to run a blood test for just gestation diabetes Type A1 and you have gestation diabetes, which means that me, you and your mother will have to monitor your diabetes. I want you to start eating more whole grains, lean proteins and vegetables and eat less junk food, for snacks have some fruit. In addition you will have to check you blood sugar in the morning before breakfast, before lunch and before dinner and before going to bed for the night. Same time you will need to check your blood sugar throughout the day if it feels like your blood sugar is to high or too low. If change your diet controls your blood sugar levels you will not need to go on insulin injections, I want you to keep a journal of your blood glucose levels each time you test and what you have been eating between today and your next appointment and at the start of your next check up, I will test your blood glucose level and then look at the number you are getting to the one I get to see if diet change is helping control the blood glucose, if not I will start you on a low dose of insulin. Right now your levels are lower then there should be, I will write you a note on a prescribe pad let your pharmacies know you need to get a blood glucose kit and test strips because there are keep behind the drop off and pick up counter at the pharmacy. And I will write a note for the high school to let them know you have gestation diabetes and will be carry around a blood glucose monitor and test strips to use if you need to test your glucose level during the school day. Some of my teenage patients schools allow them to test in the restroom or classroom, but some have to go to the nurse office when they need to test. Take the note to the school office when you get back to school to let them know."

"So I should go get the blood glucose monitor and test strips before going back to school."

"Yes and before you leave I will show you how to test your blood sugar, the nurse has gone to get a blood glucose monitor and test strips right now, so I can show you and then you can do the test yourself let me see you understand what to do."

"Ok, what else do I need to know?"

"Lindsey when you test your blood sugar levels there should be between seventy through a hundred thirty before breakfast and the same for before lunch and dinner. If you happen to test two hours after eating a meal then your blood sugar level should be greater then a hundred eighty. The level at bed time should be between ninety through hundred fifty, if you are low eat something to rise your blood sugar levels and then recheck."

"Why to you want me to write everything down?"

"So I will know if after change your diet if the blood glucose levels stay low or if they become too high with just a diet change, which will help me know what is the best way to treat your gestation diabetes."  
"What are the symptoms of high blood sugar and what are the symptoms of low blood sugar?"

"The symptoms of high blood sugar are feeling very thirsty, peeing more often than usual, feeling exhausted, feeling nauseous and having blurred vision. The symptoms of low blood sugar are confusion, dizziness, feeling shaky, hunger, headaches, irritability, pounding heart or racing pulse, pale skin, sweating, trembling, weakness and anxiety  
and if not treat you could get more severe symptoms of poor coordination, poor concentration, numbness in mouth and tongue, passing out, nightmares or bad dream and coma. So you need to eat something to rise you blood sugar when you are low and same time you will have to eat more then just one apple. When your blood sugar feel low test to see what your level is and if low eat some thing make a note in your journal with you number before eat and then test your blood sugar level after eat and write down the new number for your blood sugar level and write what you eat, if you have to eat something else let me know and then write down what you eat and the new blood sugar lever. This will help you learn what food help rise your blood sugar levels and what food do not help."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not right now."

At the same time Nurse Rose walks into the exam room and hand Dr. Moonstar the blood glucose monitor and test strips and then the nurse walk out of the exam room shutting the door behind her. Doctor Moonstar put on a pair of medical gloves and then using Lindsey middle finger on her left hand, show Lindsey how to test her blood glucose level using the blood glucose monitor and test strips and then Lindsey does it on her own to show Dr. Moonstar and her mom she know what to do.

"I have a question when I get my blood glucose monitor kit what come in the kit?"

"The kit come with a carrying case, lancing device or lancet pen to prick your finger with, meter and test strips. But the kit does not come with a lot of test strips, so I would buy a box of test strips, which is the reason I write a kit and test strip on the note for your pharmacies. That is all for today, I will see you next time."

"(Lindsey and Catherine) Bye."

Dr. Moonstar hands Lindsey a printout on gestation diabetes Type A1. Then the doctor throw out the needle she uses to prick Lindsey's finger into the bio hazard bin and then throw out the pair of medical gloves as she walks out of the exam room. Lindsey careful get off the exam table and Catherine hand Lindsey her crutches. Lindsey puts the crutches under her underarms and then Catherine and Lindsey walks out of the exam room. After leave the obgyn office Lindsey and Catherine swing by the drug store and pick up blood glucose monitor and test strips. Catherine drops Lindsey off at school to go to sixth and seventh hours and then Catherine head back to work. Once at work Catherine finds Sara sitting in the break room and goes into the break room to get an update on the case. Meanwhile, Lindsey is sitting in her family plan class stare at the chapter in the textbook that she was supposed to be fellow along with the student in the class that is reading out loud and each student is taking turns reading part of the chapter out loud, but Lindsey is not able to focus on the reading. She kept thinking about Gestation diabetes. Kevin keeps looking over at Lindsey know that she thinking about having Gestation diabetes, because he been thinking about it since Lindsey got back to school and tell him about it. Lindsey also has the printout that Dr. Moonstar had give her on Gestation diabetes type A1 set on the open textbook and keep looking at the printout. Lindsey keeps read over the part that say it is very important to not eat a lot of junk food, because it could raise you blood glucose levels too high and too high of level could lead to lager babies. Here some risk of Complications for the Mother:  
* Hypertension  
* Preeclampsia  
* Increased risk for developing type 2 diabetes  
Here are the risk of complications for the babies of mother with gestation diabetes Type A1  
* Macrosomia (macrosomia can also increase the likelihood of a caesarean-section delivery)  
* Hypoglycemia  
* Jaundice  
* Low calcium and magnesium  
* Respiratory distress syndrome (RDS)  
* Increased risk for childhood and adult obesity  
* Increased risk of type 2 diabetes later in life. Lindsey stop reading the printout when she hear Mrs. Johnson talking to her.

"Lindsey's it you turn to read part of the chapter out loud."

"I am not sure where we are at in the chapter Mrs. Johnson?"

"We are at the top of page 456."

Lindsey's flip to the pages and starts reading and gets as far as the third line when the bell rings for seventh hour. Lindsey and Kevin gather up they textbooks and notebooks put then in they textbooks and notebooks into they backpacks. Then Lindsey and Kevin hop to next hour on they crutches. Meanwhile, back at the lab Catherine just get the DUI results for the diver of the red mustang he had a blood alcohol level of 1.55 and the legal limit is 0.08, and being that he is only sixteen and he is not even old enough to be drink alcohol. The CSI confirms that the driver of the red mustang David Cools is at fault for kill the five-year-old girl Sam Book. Catherine hands in her case paperwork for the case to Gil, then heads home to get some sleep, before she has to come back in for the night shift. At the same time in Lindsey and Kevin seventh hour math class Lindsey is again reading the first page of the printout on Gestational diabetes and the first page tells what Gestational diabetes is, which is that Gestational diabetes affects about 4% of all pregnant women. There is about 135,000 cases of gestational diabetes in the United States each year. Doctor do not know what causes gestational diabetes, but have some clues as what might cause gestational diabetes. The placenta supports the baby as it grows and hormones from the placenta help the baby develop, but these hormones also block the action of the mother's insulin in her body, this problem is called insulin resistance. Insulin resistance makes it hard for the mother's body to use insulin. She may need up to three times as much insulin. Gestational diabetes starts when your body is not able to make and use all the insulin it needs for pregnancy and without enough insulin, glucose cannot leave the blood and be changed to energy. Glucose builds up in the blood to high levels. This is called hyperglycemia ( get the information from American Diabetes association website). As she reads, the printout Lindsey is highlight the important info she needs to remember. She highlights the part that tells why pregnant women end up getting Gestational diabetes. She read further down the pages and comes across the next important thing she needs to know. When you have gestational diabetes, your pancreas works overtime to produce insulin, but the insulin does not lower your blood glucose levels. Although insulin does not cross the placenta, glucose and other nutrients do. So extra blood glucose goes through the placenta, giving the baby high blood glucose levels and this causes the baby's pancreas to make extra insulin to get rid of the blood glucose. Since the baby is getting more energy than it needs to grow and develop, the extra energy is stored as fat. This can lead to macrosomia or a fat baby. Babies with macrosomia face health problems of their own, including damage to their shoulders during birth. Because of the extra insulin made by the baby's pancreas, newborns may have very low blood glucose levels at birth and are also at higher risk for breathing problems. Babies with excess insulin become children who are at risk for obesity and adults who are at risk for type 2 diabetes (I get the information from the American Diabetes association website). Great I going to end up with three fat babies, I so hope that the doctor catches that I have gestational diabetes in time and I can keep under control so my babies are born at a health weight and I hope I can keep my glucose levels under control. Lindsey has to start work on her math because the teacher has seen that she was not working on math and has told Lindsey to stop reading the printout and get to work on math. After school gets out, Lindsey and Kevin go to Driver education and it is the first day of book work for the class. Lindsey and Kevin sit in the back row of the classroom and listen and take notes on what the diver education teacher Mr. Clock tells the class.


	14. Chapter fourteen: Driving lesson

Chapter fourteen: Driving lesson  
It has been five and half weeks now since Lindsey hurt her right ankle and found out she has Gestational diabetes and it has been a week since Sara and Gil wedding. Lindsey and Kevin have got they learns Permit to drive with adults over twenty-one-year-olds with a legal driver license. Catherine is taken Lindsey and Kevin out for drive lessons. Lindsey gets into the SUV and behind the wheel first and Kevin gets into the back of the SUV because Catherine's is sitting on the passenger seat. Lindsey starts the SUV up, then puts the SUV into reverse and backs the SUV out of the driveway onto the street. Lindsey then puts the SUV into drive and slower drives down the road. She drives to the last street before the strip and pulls into the Wendy parking lot and then pulls into the eighth parking space. Lindsey puts the SUV into the park position and then Lindsey and Kevin switch seats. A minute later Kevin moves the seat back because the seat too close to the steering wheel and then Kevin changes the review mirror so he can see out of it. After he and Lindsey have put they seat belts on, Kevin puts the SUV in reverse and backs out of the parking space, then he puts the SUV into drive. A minute later Kevin pulls out of Wendy parking lot and drive Lindsey, Catherine and himself home. When they get home, he pulls the SUV into the driveway and puts the SUV into parked position and turns off the vehicle.

"Kevin you did a great job and so did you Lindsey."

"I am starved let get something to eat?"

"I agree with Linds let go inside and get something to eat."

"That is fine Lindsey and Kevin, I am hunger too."

The three of them get out of the SUV and then the three of them head inside the house. Once inside the house, Lindsey, Kevin and Lindsey head to the kitchen and see that Katie had made lunch for all of them. They join Katie at the table and each of them put some fruit salad on their plates along with the gilled chicken and green beans. Kevin also sees that Katie has made a strawberry cake and put whip cream frosted on top of the cake. The four of them start to eat and after a few minutes Kevin looks over at his sister, who is sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

"Katie you are a great cook"

"Thank you."

"You should become a chef."

"I plan on it I have apply to several Culinary colleges in the USA and oversea I am just waiting to hear if I get into any of them Catherine."

After they finishes eat the meal, Katie cuts a piece of cake for each of them and a piece of cake on each of they plates. After they finish eating they piece of cake, Catherine and Lindsey put the dish into the dishwasher then all four of them go out to see a movie seeing that Catherine has the night off of work.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ultrasound

Author note: This chapter was not in the original version put on Talk CSI, but I have decided to add a chapter.  
Chapter Fifteen: Ultrasound  
After school on Monday, April sixteen Lindsey and Catherine are at Dr. Moonstar office and are sitting in exam room six, Catherine is sitting on the chair beside the exam table and is wearing a pair of navy dress pants and a navy short sleeved blouse. Catherine is looking at Lindsey who is sitting on the exam table and wearing a pink empire waist blouse that has short sleeves and a pair of light-blue jeans. Lindsey is resting her hands on her very large baby bump and waiting for Dr. Moonstar to come back to do a ultrasound and Lindsey is happy because she is far enough along that she can find out the sex of the babies. After sitting the exam room for twelve minutes Dr. Moonstar walks into the exam room wearing a pair of blue scrub and the doctor is looking at Lindsey's chart and sees that Lindsey is at the right weight for the first time in the pregnancy. Dr. Moonstar set Lindsey's chart down on the counter and then put on a pair of medical gloves. Dr. Moonstar then gets out the measurement tape and Lindsey lay back on the exam table, then Dr. Moonstar measuring Lindsey's belly.

"I am sorry that I keep you waiting Lindsey, I was delivery a baby girl, which is why I am late for your appointment."

"That is fine Dr. Moonstar, is my belly the right maturement and do I need to gain any more weight?"

'Your belly is the right size and you are at the right weight for where you are at in your pregnancy. You should gain a few more pounds before the next appointment."  
Dr. Moonstar put the measurement tape away and then pick up the ultrasound gel. Lindsey lifts up her blouse and the doctor puts some gel onto Lindsey's stomach. Dr. Moonstar set the probe onto Lindsey's stomach and then start to move the probe around and Lindsey, Catherine and the doctor hear the babies' heartbeat through the ultrasound speaker. After a few minutes of looking at the monitor of the ultrasound the doctor looks at Lindsey.

"Do you still want to know the sex of the babies Lindsey?"

"Yes."

Dr. Moonstar points to the private area of one of the fetus on the monitor of the ultrasound. Lindsey and Catherine look to where the doctor is point and Catherine sees it is a boy right away, but Lindsey is having a hard time.

"This baby is a boy and the other two are girls' Lindsey."

"I am having a son and two daughters?"

"Yes."

"Mom we need to go update my register at babiesRus so it says two girls and a boy."

"Sure Lindsey's we will do that after the appointment."

Dr. Moonstar looks at the ultrasound monitor for a few more minutes and then printout the images for Lindsey and Catherine. A half hour later Lindsey and Catherine are at babiesRus, Lindsey has already changes the register to say two girls and a boy and now Lindsey and Catherine are walking around and are adding items onto the register. Right now Lindsey is looking at the infant car seats, because last time Lindsey only put bath items, cribs and diaper on the register seeing that she did not know the sex of the babies. After add on the infant car seats and stroller Lindsey wants, Lindsey and Catherine looks at the bedding and then the two of them look at the clothing. Then the two of them look around the store to see if there is anything else that Lindsey wants to put on the register.  
Lindsey and Catherine get home a half hour before Catherine has to go into work. Lindsey and Catherine head inside the house, Lindsey heads upstairs to her and Kevin's bedroom and Catherine goes into the kitchen to make herself something to eat before going into work.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Baby shower

Chapter Sixteen: Baby shower  
The long await day of May 26, 2007, which is Lindsey and Sara's baby shower is finally here. Lindsey and Sara are sitting at the front table in the hall that they are having the shower at. Lindsey is wearing a white short sleeve shirt with butterflies on the front and a pair of black dress pants and Sara is wearing a pink empire waist dress that is past the knees in length. Sara and Lindsey try to help Catherine, Lily (Catherine Mom) and Helen (Gil mom) and Gil set up for the baby shower, but the four of them would not let Lindsey and Sara help them set up. Lindsey and Sara see Lily and Helen set the two cakes on the dessert table, Sara's cake is chocolate with pink and blue buttercream icing on the cake and yellow ducks and brown teddy bears on top of the cake. Lindsey cake is shape like a stroller and is a strawberry cake with whip cream frosted on the cake. The baby shower guests start to slower arrive and Lindsey and Sara get up and meet the guests as they come into the hall. When Gil aunt Heather and his cousin Danielle with her three and half week old son and Daughter get there the four of them walks over to Sara and Lindsey and Danielle shows Lindsey and Sara her daughter Dakota and son Daniel. Sara looks up at Danielle with a huge smile on her face.

"Your son and daughter are so cute, Daniella."

"Yes when the two of them are quiet and not cry at the top of their lungs, but I love both of them and I am so glad I had them. Sara you can hold Dakota and Lindsey's you can hold Daniel."

Sara set down and hold Dakota and Lindsey sits down next to Sara holding Daniel. Dakota took right to Sara and little Dakota rest her head against Sara chests listening to the sound of Sara heart beat and falls right back to sleep. Lindsey is having a little more problem with Daniel because he is being a hand full and he would not stop kicking his feet and keep put his hands into his mouth. Lindsey finally stands up and walks around the hall and Daniel stop kicking, but then he gets hunger and try to breasts feed through Lindsey's short sleeved shirt. Daniella sees this and walk over to Lindsey and takes her son from Lindsey.

"For not have any teeth yet he has a strong bit, I am so glad that I am not breast feeding."

"Lindsey's we should go sit down because Helen and Lily have start the first baby shower games and call tables up to get food."

Daniella and Lindsey go take they seats and after all the baby shower games are done and everyone has finish eating, Lindsey and Sara starts taking turns open up they babies gifts. Gil is sitting next to Sara and help her open up the babies gifts and Kevin is sitting next to Lindsey and help her open up the babies gifts. Sara opens up the first gift which is from her co-worker Wendy and Sara hold up a pink dress with butterflies and a pair of overall and a blue shirt that had dragonflies on them for all the guests to see. Then Lindsey open up the next gift which is also for Wendy, who bought her a pink dress, a purple dress and a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top for the boy she is having. Then Sara open up the next gift, which is from Warrick and Tina Brown, when Sara has the wrapping paper off the gift, she sees Warrick and Tina have got all the bath supplies she asked for. Lindsey open up the next gift, which is from Greg and Sofia and see the two of them get her and Kevin two highchairs. Then Sara open her next gift, which is from Nick and Catherine, Lindsey and Kevin and see they get her and Gil they highchairs they ask for. Lindsey then open up the gift from her mom and Nick and see they get her a third highchair. It takes Lindsey and Sara an hour and half to open all the gifts and both of them get everything they had register for at babiesRus. Sara, Lindsey and the guest then all go get a piece of Sara and Lindsey baby shower cakes. When the shower end Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Nick help Sara, Gil, Lindsey and Kevin load the gift into Sara's and Catherine's SUV.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Sixteenth birthday

Chapter Seventeen: Sixteenth birthday  
It the evening of June 4, 2007 and it is Lindsey sixteenth birthday. Lindsey has just finish take her driver test and is waiting for Mr. Tom to total up her score and let her know if she passes the driver test. After a few minutes Mr. Tom hand Lindsey a piece of paper and it says a certificate to give to the Las Vegas security of State to get your driver license. Lindsey's switch to the passengers seat and Catherine gets behind the wheel and drives Lindsey to the security of State to get her license. On the way home from the security of states Catherine lets Lindsey drive.

"I am so happy it was the last day of school for my tenth grade year and my birthday and I pass my driver test and have my license."

"You are grown up too fast Lindsey, It seem like only yesterday you were a baby and I was holding you in my arms."

"Mom, don't get all mash on me!"

" Sorry Linds, It just seem like the first fifteen years went by so fast."

"I know."

Lindsey pulls her mom SUV into the driveway, then puts the SUV into parked position and turns the SUV off. Catherine and Lindsey head inside the house to see that Kevin and Katie have decorated the house for Lindsey sixteenth birthday and when they walk into the kitchen learn that Katie has also made dinner for all of them and Kevin is sitting the meal on the dinning room table. Lindsey can smell Veggie Enchiladas as she and Catherine walk into the dinning room. Catherine and Lindsey see a strawberry birthday cake in the center of the table and see that Gil and Sara have joined them for dinner. Kevin pulls a chair out for Lindsey and Lindsey sit down on the chair, then Kevin push the chair in. Kevin then sits down on the chair next to Lindsey and at the sometime Katie wheels over to the table. Katie dishes out the Enchiladas and Sara hands the plate of food out to each person. After everyone has a plate of food, they begin eating and of cause talking to each other during dinner. Katie who is sitting across from Lindsey, look over at Lindsey and see she has a huge smile on her face.

"Linds, did you pass your driver test?"

"Yes Katie."

(Sarah and Gil) Congratulation on become a license driver."

"Thank you and Sara and Gil are you ready for your son and daughter to be born?"

"No, There are still to many cases I need to finish up and to much stuff around the house that I need to do before the babies come in July."

"That what I thought you would say Sara, what about you Gil."

"I am ready, I have set the nurseries up. I am ready to go and I cannot wait to see what my son and daughter look like."

"So Lindsey and Kevin are you ready for your daughters and son to be born?"

"Yes, I am tire of being pregnant Sara."

"What about you Kevin?"

"No, I have not get the nurseries set up, I have the walls of the nurseries paint but none of baby stuff in them yet."

"What the nurseries themes?"

"Gil our son room is under the sea and our daughters room is a beach party."

After they finish the Enchiladas Catherine cut a piece of cake for everyone and Gil hand the plate with cake on it to each person then and at the same time everyone is singing happy birthday to Lindsey. When the song ends everyone has a piece of cake and they start to eat the cake.  
That night after dinner there is a knock on the front door, Lindsey stands up and walks to the door and answers it. To find Caitlin standing at the door and Caitlin has a bag from family video in her left hand. Lindsey's step back from the door and let her into the house.

"Sorry I was not able to make dinner, but I had gymnastic practice. Kevin can you go out to my car and get Lindsey's birthday gift off the backseat for me?"

'Sure."

Caitlin hand her key to Kevin and he head outside, shutting the front door of the house behind him. At the same time Lindsey and Caitlin walk over to the couch. Lindsey and Caitlin sits down on the couch, as Catherine, Katie, Gil and Sara walks into the living room.

"It is ok that you missed dinner and I see you bring movies to watch."

"Yes and the gift Kevin getting out of my car is from Gil, Sara, Helen) and me, so when you see the size do not be surprise and how big it is."

"Ok."

At the same time Kevin walks into the house carry a very large gift and the gift is wrapped in pink wrapping paper that say happy sixteenth birthday on it. Kevin set the gift down in front of the couch on the coffee table next to the gifts from Katie, Kevin and Catherine. At the same time Sara hand Caitlin a plate with a piece of strawberry cake on it, Caitlin eats her piece of cake as Lindsey starts open up her gifts. She opens the gift from Sara, Gil, Helen, Caitlin first. Lindsey rips the wrapping paper off to see a brand-new CD player.

"Thank you, Both Kevin and my CD players break, so we have been use our portable CD players when we want to listen to any music."

(Caitlin, Sara and Gil) You welcome Lindsey."

Lindsey's pick up the next gift which is from Katie and take the tissue paper out of the gift bag and finds several CD in the bag. She pulls them out to found they are CD of baby lullabies. The CD Katie got her are Lullaby Themes for Sleepy Dreams, Disney Baby Lullaby, baby best: Lullabies, Baby sleep. Lindsey smiles really big at Katie and Katie smiles back at her.

"Thank you Katie I did not think you were watching me looking at the lullaby CD when we went to the music store at the mall last week. You got me all the once I had the cashier do a price check on."

"Yes and I knew you did not have the money to get them and you really want them, so I went back after dropped you off at home and bought them."

Catherine hands Lindsey's the second to last gifts, which is from her and Lindsey rips the wrapping paper off the gift box. She lift the lid off and take out a nightshirt she unfolds it and looks at what it says on the front, which is Mamma needs to get her beauty sleep!

"I really love it mom, It will be prefect for after the babies are born."  
"I thought you would I bought myself the one that says Grandma needs to get her beauty sleep!"

Lindsey picks up the last gift which is from Kevin and take the tissue paper out of the small gift bag and sees a jewelry box inside the bag. Lindsey pulls the box out of the bag and open it up to see a pair of blue moonstone earrings. Lindsey hugs Kevin and kisses him on the lips and Kevin kisses her back.

"You like the earrings Linds?"

"I love the earrings Kevin."

Kevin's pick up the box the new Cd player is in and he carries the CD player into his and Lindsey's bedroom and hooks it up, as Lindsey and Caitlin watch the movie Stick it. A half hour later Catherine goes into work with Sara and Gil. The three of them are walking into the crime lab when Sofia, Greg, Warrick and Nick walk out of the doors all carrying they crime scene kits and the CSI and Sofia stops in front of Sara, Gil and Catherine. Gil looks at Sofia and start to talk.

"Sofia, what cases do we have tonight?"

"There is a 419, but it could be a possible 420 homicides out at the low rent apartment building on Fremont Street."

"How many are dead?"

"Sara three is sixteen-year-old mother and her two infants dead."

"Ok, let take two of the SUV. Nick, Warrick and Greg in one. Catherine, Sara and I in the other."

All the CSI gets into the SUV there are going in and Sofia gets into her car. Then the seven of them head to the crime scene, when they get to the crime scene all seven of them walks up to Officer Flavor, who is waiting from them outside of apartment number fourteen.

"You are later then normal Detective Curtis and what with the uniform office having to clear the entire scene that you are the detective of, before you can cross the yellow tape and go into the crime scene?"

"I am pregnant that is way. Have you clean the whole apartment yet Officer Flavor?"

"Yes and how far along are you?"

"One week and three and half days, now can you tell us where the bodies are?"

"Yes, the mom is laying on the living room floor and both babies are laying in the hallway leading to the two bedroom and the bathroom. As you can see, the door to the apartment has been force open from the outside."

The six CSI and Sofia walk into the apartment, but since David or Dr. Robbins is not there yet. They start processing the crime scene around the victims bodies and Sofia takes pictures of the victim at the scene. As Sara and Catherine are process, the babies room the two of them notice there is also two toddler beds in the room with the two cribs. At the same time Catherine and Sara hear crying come from the closet, Sara walks over to the closet and open up the closet door to see two little girls that could be no older then one and the two girls were hugging each other and look very scary. Sarah kneels down in front of the closet door. The two girls stop hugging each other and stand up, then the girls runs up to Sara. The little girls grab a hold of Sara legs and Sara pick up the two girls and put one on each of her hips.

(Twin girls) Is Mommy ok?"

"Catherine, go get Sofia and bring her into the bedroom."

"Sure Sara."

Catherine walks out the children bedroom and walk over to where Sofia is standing, which is in front of the tv and stops in front of Sofia. Sofia looks at Catherine and sees a worried look is on Catherine face.

"Catherine what is it?"  
'You need to come to the children bedroom with me."

Sofia fellow Catherine into the children bedroom and stop dead when she sees the two blond hair girl in Sara arms. Sofia takes her cellphone off her hips and calls social service. Then Sara and Sofia take the two girl outside to wait for the social service worker, as Catherine goes back to processing the children bedroom. It is a long night at the apartment and David confirm that the mother and twin girl infants were murder.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: My water break

Chapter Eighteen: My water break  
It has been four weeks since the sixteen-year-old mother and her two infant girls were killed and the two twin girls were left without any family. Sofia is standing in front of apartment fifteen at the some low rent apartment building on Fremont Street. She has just flipped her cellphone close form talking to Gil and let him know that she needs him, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg to come out to the crime scene. Sofia puts her hand on her stomach and thinks I have gain so much weight in the last six weeks and my pants are getting too tight. After five minutes a crime lab SUV pulls up in front of the apartment building. Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine get out of the SUV and they head up the staircase and stop in front of Sofia.

"Where is Gil at, Catherine?"

"He will be here in a few minutes he is getting Sara and the babies settle at home first, then he will be here."

"That is fine, this case is like the one we had four weeks ago in the apartment right next story."

The four CSI follows Sofia into the apartment and see the younger mother lay on the floor and two infants laying next to her and David is already checking the liver temperatures, Catherine see two little girls standing in the hallway looking at they mom and they have tears running down both of they faces. A few moments later both girls run over to Catherine and Sofia. Sofia pick up one of the girl and Catherine pick up the other girl and Sofia turn so she is facing Catherine.

"I find them hiding in the closet in the children bedroom. Just like Lacy and Lavender Grades were."

"Have you already call social service for the girls?"

"Yes, the Social worker is on her way."

"Are you all right Sofia?"

"Yes, I just have morning sickness, I am just going to go outside and get some fresh air.

"That is fine, but take the little girls outside with you."

Catherine put the girl she is holding into Sofia left are, seeing that the other girl is in Sofia's right arm. Then Sofia walks outside with the little girls. At the same time Catherine starts process the crime scene. She has only been collect evidence when her cellphone starts ringing in the tone of I don't won't to be me, which is Lindsey ring tone. Catherine Heart skips a beat. She hopes everything is ok, because Lindsey had a stomachache all day and at dinner time she asks to be excused and as she was walking out of the kitchen to head upstairs to her bedroom she was holding her lower back. Catherine grabs her cellphone out of the holder that is on her hips and flips the cellphone open.

"Linds, what is up?"

"My water has break mom!"

"You need to go to the hospital right now!"

"I know Kevin is driving me to the hospital right now."

"Good, I will meet you at Desert Palms Hospital."

"But mom, It three weeks too early!"

"The babies will be fine and so will you Linds."

"Ok, mom sees you at the hospital bye."

"Bye Linds."

Catherine flips her cellphone close and then puts the cellphone back on her hips. Catherine gives the evidences she has collect so far to Grey and a few minute later walks at of the apartment. Catherine is walking over to the SUV she drivers to the crime scenes and at the same time Gil pulls up in one of the crime lab SUV. Catherine stop walking to the SUV and runs up to Gil as he gets out of the SUV and she has a worried look on her face.

"Gil I need to take the SUV that I drive to the crime scene and go back to the crime lab and get my SUV Lindsey in labor."

"Go."

"Thank you."

Catherine walks over to the crime lab SUV she drive to the crime scene and gets into the SUV, she then hands to the crime lab. Once at the crime lab Catherine runs inside the lab and drops the keys to the SUV off then runs back out outside and to her SUV in the parking lot. Catherine then heads to the hospitals.

The End

To find out what happens next stay turn for the sequel: Linds I'm a mother and I'm a grandmother!


End file.
